Bitácora del Detective Consultor
by arcee93
Summary: Un futuro que pudo ser, un presente por vivir y un pasado inalterable, situaciones vividas a bordo de la nave estelar del único Detective Consultor de los cuadrantes Alpha y Beta
1. Final alternativo

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Gene Rodenberry y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**N/A:** Final alternativo del fic Orígenes y consecuencias, el siguiente fanfic esta compuesto por un conjunto de oneshots sin relación entre si (O puede que si, ya vere que se me ocurrirá en el camino XD), simples situaciones ocurridas entre el fic Revelaciones Inesperadas y el ya mencionado con anterioridad y un desarrollo más profundo de las ya narradas e incluso situaciones futuras. Por ello se aceptan peticiones para capítulos futuros (A partir del tercer capítulo)

Disfruten :)

**Capítulo 13*:** Explicaciones necesarias.

—Sherlock duerme por favor—pedía John al agitado detective—.No quiero sedarte aun más.

Khan detallaba la escena desde la cama contigua, había tomado la decisión correcta al no traicionarles, al seguir a su lado, y le habían retribuido de una manera que él apenas lograba comprender, quería creer que no era porque le necesitaban, quería creer que habían regresado por él por otros sentimientos.

—Contigo definitivamente no se puede razonar, idiota—reclamó John a un, finalmente, dormido Sherlock—. Lamento eso, Khan—se disculpó John girando hacia Khan—. Empezaré contigo en un segundo.

Khan observó a John trabajar en silencio sobre su cuerpo, sus manos precisas y profesionales manejaban el tricorder y demás equipos médicos con eficiencia.

—No volvimos por ti por necesitarte—murmuró John activando el equipo de limpieza ultrasónico—. Admito que necesitábamos de tu ayuda, si, pero no podía dejarte allá, y se que Sherlock, muy en el fondo esta de acuerdo conmigo.

Khan giró el rostro en dirección contraria.

— ¿Qué ocurrió en esa celda?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Trataron de obligarte a hacer algo?

—No me gusta repetirme—siseó Khan enfocando sus duros y fríos ojos sobre los cálidos de John.

Khan no deseaba recordar las insinuaciones de Moriarty, deseaba olvidarlas, llenarse de alegría por ir al encuentro de su amado, después de todo ese era el premio final, por lo que había luchado tanto, por lo que había sangrado, sudado y hasta llorado, aunque desease borrar eso de su cerebro.

—Bien, sólo quiero que sepas que, te debemos la vida, te debo la vida Khan, si necesitas hablar estaré disponible para ti—sonrió, indicándole que se incorporase—. No esa clase de disposición, tú me entiendes—agregó incómodo.

—No te necesito, no necesito de ninguno de los dos.

Y con esa última afirmación Khan abandonó la enfermería.

—Sólo trataba de ser amable—murmuró John por lo bajo, concentrándose en la suave respiración de Sherlock, en el suave movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar.

—Necesitamos hablar Sherlock—susurró en su oído—.Pero será en cuanto te recuperes por completo, los doctores klingon hicieron un desastre al intentar salvarte.

Sherlock murmuró en sueños, perdido en su mundo personal, profundamente dormido gracias a los sedantes de John.

…

Noche cerrada, o al menos eso marcaba el temporizador de la nave, Sherlock abrió los ojos con pereza, agotado, John dormía a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada cerca de su hombro, en una postura que le ocasionaría dolor de cuello al despertar.

¿Por qué seguía a su lado?

Silencioso, Sherlock se incorporó de la cama, con un fluido y sigiloso movimiento se retiró los tubos del reemplazador de fluidos, aparato que se empeñaba en seguir saturándolo de sedantes ahora que sus sensores habían descubierto que estaba consciente.

—Sherlock, se te esta haciendo costumbre—le regañó John incorporándose de golpe.

—Estoy bien—aseguró el detective, esquivando la mirada.

—No lo estas, saltaste de un edificio de nueve pisos y unos ineficaces doctores klingon decidieron tratarte, no tienes ni idea del desastre que…Espera ¿Dónde vas?

—Descansaré en mi habitación, no se sobre limite en sus acciones "Doctor"—dijo Sherlock con frialdad, apoyando ambos pies en el suelo, con cautela dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida.

— ¿Doctor? Sherlock, ¿Qué demonios sucede? —John corrió hasta plantarse frente a la puerta, impidiéndole la salida a Sherlock.

—Sabes que sucede—escupió el detective, abrazando sus costillas, en un ademán defensivo.

—No lo se, Sherlock, no lo se.

—Entonces no busques en mi las respuestas y ve a revolcarte con Khan, lo estas deseando—siseó el detective con dolor, temor y celos aderezando el tono de su voz.

John sintió como su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, dejándolo inmóvil frente a la puerta, como una fría estatua, libre de expresiones faciales. Malinterpretando su respuesta, Sherlock lo hizo a un lado y salió la de enfermería a paso firme y veloz.

Segundos después John volvió en si, resistiendo las ganas de golpear la pared con la frente salió de la enfermería dispuesto a seguir a Sherlock, pero este ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

Era evidente lo que había sucedido, de alguna manera Sherlock había visualizado lo ocurrido en la celda con Khan y se había formado su propia opinión. John apresuró el paso, conociendo a Sherlock, había un extremo peligro de que este decidiese refugiarse en las drogas.

— ¡Sherlock! —llamó al llegar al camarote del detective —.Maldita sea, Sherlock abre la puerta.

Sólo el silencio provenía del interior del camarote.

—Código médico de emergencia John Hamish Watson 002MF—recitó el doctor a la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, Sherlock parecía haberla bloqueado por completo.

—Vete de aquí—ordenó Sherlock desde dentro, con los cables del circuito de la puerta colgando de su puño tembloroso.

—Debo explicarte lo que pasó, Sherlock.

—Te revolcaste con él, no necesito los detalles.

—No me revolqué con él—gritó John con la garganta echa un nudo.

—Seré un virgen, John, pero reconozco las acciones necesarias para el coito.

—Sherlock, estas cometiendo un error, si de verdad viste lo que pasó, sabrás que Khan y yo no llegamos al final—explicó John con desesperación.

Desde la habitación de Sherlock llegó un silencio repentino, luego el sonido de la puerta siendo destrabada, finalmente el rostro de Sherlock surgió por una rendija, agitado, enrojecido y con los ojos brillantes.

—Sherlock, déjame pasar, te prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —interrogó Sherlock, con la mirada dolida.

—Sherlock—gimió John ante la pregunta—.Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mi palabra.

Sherlock asintió y con ayuda de John empujó la puerta para dejarle pasar, cuando finalmente John estuvo dentro del camarote, Sherlock se apartó hasta la pared contraria.

—Moriarty, el sujeto que esta detrás de todo esto, me mostró un video—comenzó el detective, tratando en vano de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Imagino su contenido—murmuró John.

— ¿Era falso?

—No Sherlock, no lo era—ante esa respuesta Sherlock alzó el mentón con ira, dispuesto a echar a John de su habitación—.Pero fue truncado, estoy seguro de eso.

— ¿Truncado?

—Khan y yo nunca estuvimos juntos, nunca llegamos a consumar el acto, Sherlock.

—Se besaron y se manosearon—chasqueó el detective—. La intención estaba ahí.

—Si, no lo niego—murmuró el doctor arrepentido.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock dejándose deslizar por la pared hasta caer sentado en el suelo, la respuesta a esa pregunta era lo que más le atormentaba— ¿Por qué traicionarme, John? —volvió a preguntar, taladrando al doctor con su mirada.

—Ni siquiera sabía lo que éramos, Sherlock—protestó John, arrepintiéndose de lo dicho al instante, con Sherlock no valían los términos usuales usados en una relación.

Sherlock continuo mirando a John, con una expresión dolida poco común en sus ojos "¿No era obvio?".

—Sherlock, yo... Se que no es suficiente con esta explicación, y nunca lo será, créeme—John se acercó al detective tendiéndole una mano, en actitud comprensiva, pero este solo se echó hacia atrás todo lo que le permitía la pared, huyendo del contacto, John retrajo su mano—.Estaba dolido Sherlock, mi alma estaba muerta, yo, me sentía perdido, fue una reacción a toda la presión.

— ¿Pretendías liberar tu estrés con Khan? —inquirió Sherlock con incredulidad.

—Se parecen mucho, físicamente hablando, te creía muerto y el creía todo perdido, era un desenlace inevitable, sin sentimientos, lujuria pura hablando por nosotros, y no sabes cuanto lo lamento en estos momentos—explicó John con tristeza—. Fui débil, lo admito, fue un error, pero jamás se repetirá—prometió con los ojos brillantes, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Sherlock, quien le escrutó, buscando la mentira en sus palabras, John le dejó hacer, conciente de que le costaría ganarse la confianza de Sherlock de nuevo y que lo mejor era empezar desde ese preciso momento.

Satisfecho con su análisis Sherlock redujo la distancia que le separaba de John, uniendo sus labios en un beso necesitado, lleno de lágrimas traicioneras y promesas de fidelidad, John envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Sherlock, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie sin romper el beso.

Sherlock aventuró su lengua hasta los labios de John, quien gimió agradablemente sorprendido, sacando la propia para unirla con la del detective, degustándose mutuamente, en respuesta Sherlock gruñó quedamente, apresando a John entre sus brazos mientras mordisqueaba, posesivo, sus labios.

—Mio, John, eres mío—susurró contra su barbilla, comprendiendo las palabras que Khan le dijera hacía meses.

"**Sentimos de manera superior"**

—Te amo, Sherlock—contestó John acariciando en círculos la espalda del menor.

Sherlock sonrió contra su cuello, sintiéndose inexplicablemente cálido y feliz, ¿Así se sentía el estar enamorado, el ser correspondido?, volvieron a besarse, caminando juntos hasta que las rodillas de Sherlock tocaron su cama, John sonrió contra sus labios, conciliador y empujó a Sherlock con suavidad hasta dejarlo tendido sobre el colchón. John detuvo un momento sus acciones notando como un tenue rubor cubría las mejillas de Sherlock y sus ojos expresaban el nerviosismo, ante la nueva e incontrolable experiencia, latente en su interior en tan gran medida que el doctor se vio obligado a detener sus acciones, para escrutarle con la mirada.

—Sherlock, ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó con ternura, tendiéndose sobre él, aguantando todo su peso con los brazos y las piernas—.Podemos llegar hasta aquí si te incomoda, no quiero que te sientas presionado.

—Estoy bien, John—contestó el detective altivo—. No soy una tímida virgen.

—Claro que lo eres Sherlock, eres un tímido y sensual virgen—respondió John sonriendo con calidez y antes de que Sherlock pudiera protestar agregó: —. Y por ello quiero que estés seguro de esto.

—Lo estoy.

John estudió aquellos matizados ojos a profundidad, buscando algún atisbo de duda latente, sólo encontró decisión y deseo.

—Bien—aceptó, dejando caer parte de su cuerpo sobre el de Sherlock, cuidando de ir lento para que este se acostumbrase al exceso de contacto físico.

John encantado, descubrió la evidente erección de su pareja apretando la suya, en un roce necesitado y cariñoso. Sherlock gimió en respuesta, sorprendido por la placentera sensación, recordando sin querer, lo similar que era aquella situación a la que John había vivido con Khan. Con un rugido de ira Sherlock giró a John para tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, luego empezó a besar y su cuello con hambre, dejando marcas.

"**Mio"**

— ¿Sherlock? —musitó John entre gemidos, sorprendido por el cambio de ritmo, al no obtener respuesta, se resigno a apretarle contra su cuerpo, a rozar sus erecciones con un ritmo lento y definido.

Sherlock gimió ante el roce, las nuevas sensaciones le abrumaban, eran tan cálidas, placenteras, casi dolorosas, los pantalones le apretaban. Las manos de John descendieron por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su camisa, deslizándola sobre su torso para desnudarle.

El repentino frescor le indicó a Sherlock su situación, iba a tener sexo, con John, en su habitación, iba a tocar a alguien mucho más experimentado, alguien que ya había disfrutado a manos de un experto.

Inconcebible, él haría que John gimiese como lo había echo a manos de Khan, si, él lo lograría.

Con pasión desbordante acarició el pecho de John, cubierto aún por su camisa azul, molesto Sherlock le alzó para quitársela, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones, pudiendo disfrutar al fin, del roce de sus pechos desnudos. Sherlock gimió ante la nueva sensación, perdido en aquella mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que le llenaban de lujuria, amor y ganas de demostrar que él era mucho mejor amante. Sus manos se colaron al pantalón de John, encontrando sus calzoncillos húmedos, y su erección, cálida y palpitante.

—Sherlock… —gimió John cerrando los ojos.

Lo estaba logrando, Sherlock sonrió contra los labios de John, y dejó que su mano explorara aquel miembro recién descubierto, quizás con demasiada dureza, producto de los nervios, la falta de experiencia y la desesperación. John abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Sherlock.

—Espera—le dijo, sujetando sus muñecas para detenerlo, Sherlock bajó la mirada, lleno de dudas, apenado por estar fallando—. Tranquilo, vayamos con calma, esto también es nuevo para mí—susurró John en su oído, mientras le recostaba a su lado.

Sherlock esquivó la mirada, tratando de girarse para darle la espalda a John.

—No, no he dicho que no quiera hacer nada—admitió John manteniéndolo sujeto a su lado—. Sólo, déjame enseñarte.

"**Lo que faltaba"**, pensó Sherlock entristecido.

—Shhh, tranquilo—murmuró John, incorporándose para besarlo, lento, un roce de labios tranquilo y fugaz, luego, manteniéndose erguido, con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo, acarició el pecho del menor con los dedos de la mano derecha, Sherlock cerró los ojos, conteniendo un gemido—. Iremos con calma, Sherlock—y con esas palabras John tomó la mano izquierda del detective y la posó sobre su corazón, permitiéndole sentir sus latidos— ¿Ves como te deseo? No tienes que tratar de compararte con nadie, no debes ganarle a nadie, no tienes que competir por mí porque ya nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Sherlock asintió, completamente concentrado en los latidos del corazón de John, perdido en sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Bien.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, permitiendo, esta vez, que sus lenguas se encontraran y danzaran juntas al compás del amor, John continuó sus caricias en el pecho de Sherlock, entreteniéndose largamente con sus pezones, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados que el detective dejaba ir en su boca

—Sherlock, déjate llevar, siente—le pidió, mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón, rozando levemente su dura erección, luego se desplazó hasta quedar casi sentado en sus piernas, para retirarle con mayor facilidad la prenda. Regresó por las mismas, llenando de besos aquella piel recién descubierta—. Eres hermoso—declaró contra su ingle, provocando que Sherlock se agitara, subió sus dedos en una caricia hasta detenerlos en el elástico de su ropa interior, para engancharlos en ella segundos después.

El miembro de Sherlock saltó al verse libre de su prisión, John lanzó lejos los calzoncillos, tenía un trabajo mejor que hacer.

Sherlock gritó al sentir su pene en la húmeda y cálida boca de John, sus atenciones le estaban dejando alucinado, le llevaban a la gloria, estaba perdido en aquella lengua que acariciaba sus venas, en aquella deliciosa succión que le llevaba al límite.

—Esto es algo nuevo, pero te gustará, ya lo verás—prometió John apartándose unos segundos, para terminar de desnudarse, luego, dejando a Sherlock sudado y tembloroso sobre las sábanas, fue hasta el replicador, regresando segundos después con un bote de lubricante, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su pareja sobre él, deduciéndolo.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —interrogó, al sentirlo entre sus piernas de nuevo, le había extrañado.

John le miró, enternecido por su inocencia dejó el bote a un lado, y volvió a tenderse sobre Sherlock.

— ¿Quieres ir por todo esta noche? —preguntó en su oído.

— ¿Todo? —repitió Sherlock sin comprender, analizándolo con la mirada.

Demasiado inocente, John no podía hacer lo que planeaba, no aún.

—Olvídalo—dijo contra sus labios, para luego unirlos y así acallar las quejas que ya empezaba a soltar Sherlock sobre la falta de conocimientos—. Lo haremos de otra forma.

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera siquiera protestar, John encerró ambas erecciones con su puño, logrando que Sherlock gritara por la sorpresa y lo delicioso de la sensación, tan apretado, tan cálido.

—Te amo Sherlock—declaró John contra su cuello, moviéndose con lentitud, disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos, besando aquella cremosa piel marcada con esos sensuales lunares.

— ¡John! —gritó Sherlock, aferrándose a la espalda del doctor, perdido en sensaciones y sentimientos que apenas y llegaba a comprender, aterrado por la falta de control.

—Déjate ir Sherlock, no temas—susurró John contra su boca, aumentado el ritmo de su movimiento de caderas, rozando con mayor velocidad el miembro de Sherlock.

Sherlock obedeció, cerrando los ojos, apretando las sábanas entre sus puños, contorsionando sus piernas, mordiendo los labios de John, completamente perdido en la explosión de endorfinas. Tocó el final del cosmos y regresó, entre contracciones y jadeos, humedad y gemidos incontrolables.

Al abrir los ojos, notó la vista nublada, aún así pudo ver la sonrisa que John le regalaba, de su labio corría una ligera línea de sangre, con un pulgar tembloroso Sherlock limpió las consecuencias de su pérdida de control.

—Lo siento.

—Esta bien, no sabía que eras tan apasionado—le disculpó John condescendiente, besando su frente con cariño.

Sherlock notó como la aún dura erección de John se frotaba contra su cadera.

— ¿Por qué no continuas? —inquirió, señalando lánguidamente el bote de lubricante.

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que pides? —dudó John, estudiando los ojos de Sherlock.

Sherlock asintió, enredando sus manos en el pelo de John para exigir la atención de sus labios. John le besó, aprovechando la languidez del cuerpo de Sherlock para deslizar con suavidad un dedo dentro de él, Sherlock dio un respingo, único vestigio de las acciones del doctor.

El miembro de Sherlock poco a poco fue recuperando la rigidez anterior, John rozaba su próstata adrede, buscando que se relajara para poder introducir un segundo dedo, ante aquel nuevo intruso Sherlock gimió, contrayendo sus músculos.

—Relájate, Sherlock.

—No es fácil.

—Lo se, ven aquí —llamó John uniendo sus labios de nuevo, distrayéndole de las acciones que realizaba al sur de su cuerpo.

Sherlock deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de John, mientras que con la otra aferraba el pene de John, cálido, húmedo, tan necesitado. John gimió gratamente sorprendido, moviendo con suavidad sus dedos dentro de Sherlock, dilatándole, acariciando su próstata mientras que su mano libre acariciaba el miembro de Sherlock.

—John, oh dios, John—gimió Sherlock al sentirse al borde de otro orgasmo, John aprovechó aquello para introducir un tercer dedo.

—No querrás venirte tan rápido de nuevo—dijo juguetón presionando la base del pene de Sherlock, deteniendo el casi inminente final.

Sherlock gruñó en protesta, frotando con mayor velocidad el pene de John.

—No seas tan ansioso—rió el doctor apartando su pene de la mano de Sherlock.

—John—protestó Sherlock al sentir como los dedos del mismo abandonaban su interior.

—Sherlock, te amo, siempre te amaré—murmuró John posicionándose en su entrada.

Al sentir el nuevo intruso Sherlock aferró las sabanas entre sus manos, dolía, no demasiado, pero la sensación era tan extraña, dejar que alguien entrase de esa manera en su vida, que se adueñase de esa manera de su corazón y su cuerpo era algo nuevo para él.

—Siente, Sherlock, concéntrate en sentir—aconsejó John cuando ya estaba por completo dentro del detective, frotando con su mano libre su miembro mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Sherlock contra si.

—Muévete, John —gimió el detective.

John le obedeció, con lentitud, permitiéndose sentir a Sherlock en toda su extensión.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos, gritos, jadeos y sonidos húmedos del choque de dos cuerpos, John buscó las manos de Sherlock, soltándolas de las sábanas, entrelazando sus dedos con cariño, ambos brazos quedaron al lado de la cabeza del menor, sirviendo de apoyo para uno y de conexión con el mundo real para el otro. Sherlock aferró sus piernas a las caderas de John empezando su propio y natural vaivén, cediendo a los deseos de su cuerpo.

—Si, Sherlock, así—afirmó John buscando sus labios para delinearlos con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar por completo a su boca, Sherlock entreabrió los labios, gustoso.

Compartieron jadeos y gemidos combinados, tan entremezclados que era imposible conocer su dueño. El sudor iba y venía por ambos cuerpos fusionados, el calor y la libido los desbordaban.

— ¡Sherlock! —gritó John en la boca del menor, aferrando con fuerza sus manos, cuando sintió su propio fin cercano, en la explosión de energía pura de su vientre.

Al sentir la calidez de John derramada en su interior Sherlock llegó a su propio orgasmo, tan intenso como diferente del primero, gimiendo multitud de veces el nombre de John, soltando sus manos para sujetarle de la espalda y arañarle sin querer, perdido en las convulsiones que invadían su cuerpo, incontrolables, su propio miembro palpitaba sin control, expulsando su semilla entre ambos cuerpos.

—Eso…eso fue magnífico—jadeó John saliendo de Sherlock, besando sus labios débilmente.

Sherlock murmuró algo inentendible, con los ojos aun cerrados y con la respiración irregular.

—Te amo, John—admitió con un suspiro mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, John sonrió en respuesta a sus palabras, sabiendo que no las escucharía muy seguido de labios del detective.

—Y yo a ti, Sherlock—contestó John besando su frente. Con cuidado llevó el lánguido cuerpo de su novio, ahora más que nunca lo consideraba como tal, sobre su cuerpo, Sherlock gimió por lo bajo, reconfortado al sentirse en un lugar que reconocía aún en la semiinconsciencia, el pecho de John, particularmente, su corazón, le gustaba ser arrullado por el rítmico y vital sonido de John—. Duerme, Sherlock, ya todo acabó.

Sherlock frotó su rostro contra la piel de John, tranquilo, con el corazón saciado, como nunca antes lo había estado.

…

La USS Hurakan atracó en puerto espacial días después, Mycroft requería de la tarjeta de memoria que Sherlock tenía en su poder, por lo que los esperaba justo al lado de la puerta de salida.

—Todos los datos de la conspiración—explicó Sherlock tendiéndosela.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Una agente de Moriarty, Mycroft conoces la historia detrás, no seas tan obvio—chasqueó Sherlock molesto.

—Pero estos datos… ¿Cómo estas seguro de su validez?

—Confío en la fuente—espetó Sherlock.

— ¿Dónde esta Mark? —inquirió Khan, con el corazón en un puño, poco le importaba la estabilidad política y bélica del cuadrante.

Mycroft le miró con curiosidad, Sherlock y John no se veían incómodos en presencia de Khan, un contraste total a las actitudes presentadas semanas atrás.

—Síganme—ordenó Mycroft echando a andar por el largo pasillo Khan adelantó a John y a Sherlock, finalmente iba a reunirse con Mark, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo estaría con él. Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación apartó a Mycroft de un empujón, nada le alejaría de su pareja, nunca más.

—Esta evolucionando bien—admitió una doctora, toqueteando una tablet al escuchar la puerta abrirse, creyendo que le hablaba al único con autorización para entrar a la habitación—.Sus valores son normales. Podemos dar como satisfactorio el proceso de clonación—informó, girándose hacia Mycroft, dejando ver su sorpresa al notar la habitación llena de desconocidos.

Sherlock y John lucían idénticas expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros, Khan temblaba de ira.

— ¿Quiénes son estas personas canciller?

—Por favor, déjenos solos—ordenó Mycroft, la doctora obedeció en el acto.

"**Moriarty tenía razón"**, pensó Khan, cerrando los puños con fuerza, el joven que yacía en la cama, rodeado de cables y monitores, lucía exactamente como él recordaba a Mark, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, expresión inocente. El clon le miró desde la cama, un brillo de reconocimiento iluminó su rostro.

— ¿Khan? —inquirió, extendiendo una mano temblorosa, con el dorso conectado por un tubo al reemplazador de fluidos.

— ¿Cómo es que esta cosa me recuerda?—bramó el superhombre, ignorando la mirada dolida que provocó como respuesta.

—El proceso de clonación incluye la recuperación de las conexiones neuronales, recuperando con ello los recuerdos del sujeto, haciendo posible la reeducación—explicó Mycroft con frialdad—. Es Mark física y mentalmente, lo prometido es deuda.

— ¡Esa cosa no es Mark! —gritó Khan, abalanzándose contra Mycroft, John y Sherlock saltaron sobre él y le retuvieron, con esfuerzo, Khan estaba tan fuera de si, que apenas y podía hacer uso de su fuerza sobrehumana, se dejó retener, temblando.

—Khan, soy yo—lloriqueó Mark—. Mírame—exigió, incorporándose, jalando todos los cables y tubos fuera de su cuerpo—.Soy yo Khan, soy Mark.

—No eres él, podrás parecerte a él, pero no eres él, la clonación no devuelve el alma—espetó Khan, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, acompañado de los brazos de John, Sherlock se quedó de pie, a su lado.

—El alma es algo subjetivo—respondió Mycroft—. Fíjate en él, Khan, es Mark, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que el "alma" no esta encerrada en el ADN?

—Khan—le volvió a llamar aquella copia barata de Mark, acercándose al superhombre con paso tembloroso.

—Calla—siseó Khan, fulminando con la mirada a Mycroft—. Este no era el trato, esto es un engaño.

Todo lo que había pasado, había sido en balde, el mantener su lealtad, el seguir órdenes, el renunciar a su libertad y su orgullo, todo.

—Por supuesto, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a creer que el verdadero Mark sobreviviría? —admitió con ironía el canciller.

—Yo... solamente les creí.

"**Estaba tan necesitado de esperanza, por eso les creí, por eso confié"**

—Es Mark, y es tuyo, ¿Por qué te quejas?

— ¡Porque no lo es! ¡No es mi Mark! Esa cosa no comparte su alma—gimió Khan apartando a John con un golpe—. Esta cosa no es Mark, sólo es el resultado de un experimento de laboratorio, un ser obtenido a base de ADN y condiciones controladas—exclamó, sujetando a Mark por el cuello.

—Khan—gimoteó Mark.

—No es muy diferente a lo que tú eres—justificó Mycroft.

—Ustedes, gente como ustedes me hicieron quien soy, esto, esto pesará en sus conciencias—amenazó el superhombre, apretando entre sus manos la traquea de Mark, blindando su corazón contra los gemidos y jadeos que provenían de su victima, porque no era Mark, no lo era.

—Khan, por favor…Khan—gimió el clon con debilidad.

—Calla, ¡Cállate! ¡Maldita cosa! —gritó Khan apretando sus manos aún más, mirando con furia asesina al clon de su ser amado.

Mark lloraba, tratando de respirar, gimiendo desesperadamente presa de las asfixia, en esos instantes, Khan se sintió caer a través de aquellos ojos convertidos en caramelo líquido, sus manos perdieron la fuerza asesina que las dominaba y su mente, las ganas de matar. Con suavidad dejó a Mark de pie en el suelo, esquivando su mirada, Sherlock corrió hasta el superhombre y le sujetó con fuerza los brazos tras la espalda y John se acercó a auxiliar al aterrado clon.

Mycroft, cuya mano estaba a centímetros del botón de alarma, se retiró unos pasos, dejando entrar a la doctora que segundos antes había leído el informe que había desencadenado todo.

—Permítame doctor Watson—exigió con timidez—. Soy su doctora personal.

—Eh, si, claro, adelante.

Con Mark tranquilo y sedado en la cama, Sherlock se decidió a soltar a Khan, quien a pesar de temblar, parecía haber abandonado todo intento de agresión.

— ¿Es él? —preguntó, fulminando a la doctora con la mirada.

— ¿Te refieres a Mark? —inquirió la doctora con nerviosismo, dejando bien cubierto a Mark con un sábana—. Físicamente es él, mentalmente también.

—Me interesa su alma, su espíritu—gruñó Khan.

— ¿Qué viste en sus ojos? , lo que viste te hizo detenerte, ¿Qué viste en ellos? —quiso saber la doctora con afabilidad.

Khan guardó silencio ante la pregunta, con cautela avanzó unos pasos hacia la cama, seguido de cerca por Sherlock, quien no relajó ni un segundo su vigilancia sobre el superhombre. La pálida mano de Khan se levantó sobre la figura dormida del clon, con lentitud la guió hasta posarla sobre su fría mano, ocasionando que los sensores del ritmo cardiaco se alterasen frenéticos.

— ¿Cuándo puede ser trasladado? —preguntó Khan, frotando, en una acción que se le hacía natural, la mano de Mark.

—Ya mismo, sólo esta bajo tratamiento por el shock causado—contestó la doctora.

—Entonces súbanlo a la USS Hurakan—ordenó Sherlock, rompiendo su silencio—. No tienes donde ir Khan, puedo, acercarte a un planeta deshabitado —afirmó el detective, después de todo, tenía que saldar una deuda con Khan por cuidar de John en su ausencia—. Discutiré esto con Mycroft— Khan asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos y Sherlock abandonó la habitación con un revuelo de su gabardina.

—Tiene corazón—afirmó la doctora, algo atontada—. Que descuidada, soy Molly—se presentó ante John, tendiendole la mano, John la estrechó con efusividad.

—Puedo preguntar… digo, si no es confidencial o algo así—John carraspeó, incómodo, llevando sus manos detrás de la espalda—. ¿Cómo terminaste trabajando en esto?

—Desde que me asignaron su caso, yo era doctora forense—empezó Molly, ajena a la presencia de Khan—. Pero mis conocimientos en genética me hicieron candidata para esta investigación—concluyó, incómoda.

—No te agrada estar metida entre tanta basura.

—No, de verdad, desearía salir corriendo de aquí—suspiró—. Pero no tengo donde ir.

—Ahora lo tienes—sonrió John, recordando como se sentía el con la Flota antes de abandonarla—. Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros.

— ¿Con Sherlock Holmes? —exclamó emocionada Molly, casi dando brinquitos en su lugar.

—Si, si es tu deseo claro esta, es una vida dura, llena de peligros y…

Molly se abalanzó sobre John, abrazándolo con fuerza y murmurando palabras de agradecimiento entrecortadas.

—Mycroft dice que esta bien, que nos larguemos cuanto antes, y que el planeta que escojamos será clasificado secreto máximo, pena de muerte para cualquier nave de la Flota que se acerqué a un radio de un pársec de distancia—interrumpió Sherlock la escena, alzando una ceja ante la incómoda posición de John.

—Oh dios mío, debo hacer mis maletas—y tropezando al pasar junto a Sherlock, Molly abandonó la habitación.

— ¿Maletas? —quiso saber el detective, acercándose, como un depredador, a John.

—Pues, la invité a abordar, ella, no esta muy conforme con la Flota y… Sherlock—gimió John al tener a Sherlock casi sobre él, acorralándole contra una pared.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso para dejarla abordar? —inquirió el detective, encarcelando a John con sus brazos.

—Pues… Yo…

—John, vas a convertir mi nave en una nave de parias—susurró el detective contra el oído de John.

— ¿No lo es acaso?

—Maldita sea, Sherlock, puedo oler tus hormonas desde aquí, ¿Podrían dejarme solo? —se quejó Khan, aún concentrado en Mark.

—Estaremos fuera—le hizo saber Sherlock, más como una advertencia que como información, mientras jalaba a John contra su cuerpo.

—Lo se, sólo aleja tus despreciables feromonas de mi espacio.

Al verse finalmente solo, Khan se permitió tomar asiento, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar, que analizar, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, no comprendía porque se había detenido y mucho menos sabía la respuesta a la pregunta formulada por Molly.

Sólo sabía que no se apartaría del lado de Mark, clon o no, por ninguna razón ni poder sobrehumano.

N/A: Bien, final dulce para las amantes de este Ship :)

Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 1:Confusión y pánico

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Gene Rodenberry y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias**: Capítulo algo… ejem, sexoso XD lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Disfruten :)

**Capítulo 1:** Confusión y pánico.

"**¿Dónde estoy?"**

Bruma, todo era una espesa neblina consumiendo el cerebro de Mark, anclándolo a la inconsciencia, el desconocimiento y a las situaciones pasadas.

— ¿Khan? —inquirió, extendiendo una mano temblorosa, reconocía a ese hombre, lo reconocía y sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro.

— ¿Cómo es que esta cosa me recuerda?—bramó el superhombre, ignorando el agudo dolor provocado en su corazón por esas palabras.

—El proceso de clonación incluye la recuperación de las conexiones neuronales, recuperando con ello los recuerdos del sujeto, haciendo posible la reeducación—explicó aquel al que reconocía como Mycroft con frialdad—. Es Mark física y mentalmente, lo prometido es deuda.

"**¿Mark? Supongo que si, soy Mark"**

— ¡Esa cosa no es Mark! —gritó Khan.

"**Pero soy él, soy Mark, yo soy Mark y tu eres Khan, mi pareja, ¿No me reconoces?"**

—Khan, soy yo—lloriqueó sin poderlo evitar—. Mírame—exigió, incorporándose, jalando todos los cables y tubos fuera de su cuerpo—.Soy yo Khan, soy Mark.

"**¿Por qué no puede verlo?"**

—No eres él, podrás parecerte a él, pero no eres él, la clonación no devuelve el alma—espetó Khan, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, acompañado de los brazos de un médico de la Flota.

"**Clonación, alma, ¿De qué están hablando?"**

—El alma es algo subjetivo—respondió Mycroft—. Fíjate en él, Khan, es Mark, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que el "alma" no esta encerrada en el ADN?

"**Soy Mark, tiene que verlo, tiene que saber que soy yo"**

—Khan—le volvió a llamar, acercándose al superhombre con paso tembloroso.

—Calla—siseó Khan, fulminando con la mirada a Mycroft—. Este no era el trato, esto es un engaño.

"**Trato, ¿Khan, qué hiciste?"**

—Por supuesto, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a creer que el verdadero Mark sobreviviría? —admitió con ironía el canciller.

"**¿Verdadero? ¿Por qué hablan como si no pudiera entenderlos, cómo si no pudiera escucharlos, cómo si no estuviera en la habitación?"**

—Yo... solamente les creí.

"**Khan, ¿Han vuelto a engañarte?"**

—Es Mark, y es tuyo, ¿Por qué te quejas?

— ¡Porque no lo es! ¡No es mi Mark! Esa cosa no comparte su alma—gimió Khan apartando al doctor con un golpe—. Esta cosa no es Mark, sólo es el resultado de un experimento de laboratorio, un ser obtenido a base de ADN y condiciones controladas—exclamó, sujetando a Mark por el cuello.

"**¿No soy Mark? Khan, por favor, suéltame"**

—Khan—gimoteó Mark.

—No es muy diferente a lo que tú eres—justificó Mycroft.

—Ustedes, gente como ustedes me hicieron quien soy, esto, esto pesará en sus conciencias—amenazó el superhombre, apretando entre sus manos la traquea de Mark.

"**Dios, como duele, Khan, por favor, me lastimas, no puedo respirar"**

—Khan, por favor…Khan—gimió el clon con debilidad.

—Calla, ¡Cállate! ¡Maldita cosa! —gritó Khan apretando sus manos aún más, mirando con furia asesina al clon de su ser amado.

"**Una cosa, soy un experimento, eso soy y sin embargo, soy capaz de amarle a tal punto que no me importa morir en sus manos, Khan, si esto te hace sentir, entonces adelante, me han usado para engañarte, no soporto el ser una herramienta, mas si ello te causa dolor"**

Las manos de Khan cedieron, dejándole en el suelo con cuidado, un sujeto que se parecía a Khan corrió a sujetarle y el doctor se acercó para auxiliarle, sus piernas temblaban descontroladas.

Molly, aquella doctora tan tímida y bondadosa se acercó.

—Permítame doctor Watson—exigió con timidez—. Soy su doctora personal.

—Eh si claro, adelante.

Molly le llevó hasta la cama, donde le dio varias dosis de sedantes, estaba tan agitado que poco efecto hacían las dosis usuales, pero aquella calma fue bienvenida por su cuerpo.

— ¿Es él? —escuchó preguntar a Khan.

— ¿Te refieres a Mark? —inquirió la doctora con nerviosismo, dejándole bien cubierto con un sábana—. Físicamente es él, mentalmente también.

—Me interesa su alma, su espíritu—gruñó Khan.

— ¿Qué viste en sus ojos? , lo que viste te hizo detenerte, ¿Qué viste en ellos? —quiso saber la doctora con afabilidad.

"**Si Khan, ¿Qué viste en mis ojos? Si no soy Mark, si no lo soy, ¿Por qué te detuviste?"**

La realidad estaba haciéndose más cercana, podía escuchar los diferentes sonidos de lo que parecía una enfermería, con fuerza luchó contra sus párpados, había tantas dudas en su mente.

"**Clonación, soy un clon, soy el resultado de los avances de la ciencia"**

—Con calma, Mark—escuchó decir al doctor.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sorprendido por la dolorosa luminosidad volvió a cerrarlos.

—Lo siento, espera, luces al 70%, listo puedes abrir los ojos.

Mark volvió a tratar de abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el doctor rubio de antes y con Molly, quienes le miraban preocupados.

— ¿Quién soy? —preguntó, confundido.

—Eres Mark—contestó Molly ante la mirada sorprendida de John.

Mark recorrió el lugar con la mirada, una enfermería, y a su diestra, Khan, quien le miraba con fría atención.

"**Khan, soy el culpable de todo esto, no soy tu Mark, no creo serlo"**

—Khan, sal de aquí—ordenó John al superhombre, notando como las constantes cerebrales de Mark se alteraban. Mark ya no podía respirar, no podía siquiera pronunciar palabra, su pecho se sentía pesado y su estomago estaba dolorosamente contraído.

"**No soy tu Mark, Khan no lo soy"**

—Sherlock, saca a Khan de aquí—escuchó decir al doctor por sobre el pitido que sentía en sus oídos.

—No me iré, ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le ocurre?

"**No debes preocuparte por mi, después de todo sólo soy una copia"**

—Khan, le estas alterando, sal de aquí, necesitamos calmarlo—pidió Molly sujetando uno de los hombros de Mark para mantenerle tendido.

—No puedo asustarlo, él me conoce—espetó Khan mirando iracundo a John, quien sólo le devolvió una mirada aún más feroz.

—Después de como le trataste me sorprende que tenga un ataque de pánico tan suave, largo de mi enfermería, Khan.

Khan se levantó de la silla como un huracán, la pateó contra la pared al girar y salió convertido en un torbellino negro de la enfermería.

—No necesito una sombra—gritó a Sherlock, quien le seguía el paso.

—Me aseguro que no destruyas mi nave en un arranque de sentimentalismo—explicó el detective.

— ¿Qué puedes saber tu?

—Todo—respondió Sherlock adelantándole, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del pasado.

…

—Descuida, Mark, ya no está aquí—dijo Molly tendiendole un vaso de agua.

—No entiendo, no se como…—logró pronunciar Mark entre sorbos apresurados.

—Es complicado, se que lo es—dijo John complaciente—. Pero eres quien decidas ser, lo que te diga tu interior, eso serás.

—No lo se, no entiendo—gimió el joven enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

—Ya lo harás—comentó Molly—. Hay un camarote preparado para ti, si te sientes bien, puedes ir y descansar, lo necesitas.

Mark asintió, se puso en pie con dificultad y dio un par de pasos titubeantes, luego, más confiado se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿Crees que Khan le acepte? —preguntó Molly tan pronto vio salir a Mark por la puerta.

—No es esa la pregunta, Molly, creo que la correcta es: ¿Se aceptará Mark a si mismo?

—Tienes razón, John, tienes toda la razón.

— ¿Cómo lograron llevarlo a esta edad?

—Aceleramos la velocidad de crecimiento de sus células, su metabolismo, hasta llevarlo a la edad que tenía cuando conoció a Khan, luego detuvimos el proceso y le asignamos una velocidad natural—respondió Molly esquivando la mirada.

—Mycroft, Mycroft ideó todo esto para…—John se detuvo, asqueado.

—Se lo que piensas, y si, quizás estuvo mal—Molly cabeceó apesadumbrada—. Simplemente no se como sentirme respecto a Mark, tantos años estudiando la muerte, para entonces estudiar la vida—John posó una mano en el hombro de Molly conciliador—. No quiero sentirme Dios, pero…

—Has realizado un trabajo magnífico, Molly, cuyas complicaciones morales pueden salirse de tus manos, sólo te queda consolarte en el hecho de que todo salió bien.

—Tienes razón, John—Molly sonrió— ¿Sherlock, comparte algo con Khan?

—Es otro experimento genético de la Flota—suspiró John—. A veces creo que la única esperanza para la misma, yace en Jim Kirk y la USS Enterprise.

…

Khan caminaba en círculos en el comedor, nervioso, angustiado, su almuerzo yacía sobre una mesa, intacto.

"**¿Cómo puedo ver a Mark en ese clon?"**

— ¿Siquiera, puedo llegar a quererle?

Un grito ahogado llegó a su posición, rápidamente Khan giró, en la puerta del comedor Mark se sujetaba del dintel, temblando, boqueando en busca de oxígeno.

"**Otro ataque de pánico"**

Khan corrió hasta Mark, logrando atraparlo antes de que diera de bruces contra el suelo, Mark temblaba incontrolablemente, trató de apartar a Khan empujando su pecho, pero aquellos débiles esfuerzos sólo fueron caricias para Khan.

—Deja que te lleve a enfermería.

— ¿Khan, qué demonios has echo? —rugió John llegando a su lado.

—Entró y se puso así, yo no…

—Apártate—ordenó John pasando su tricorder por el torso de Mark.

—No.

—Khan, maldita sea, le estas aterrando, no te quiere cerca.

Las manos de Khan se paralizaron, permitiendo que John apartara el cuerpo de Mark de su pecho, Mark, ¿No le quería? El estúpido clon era un desastre entonces, lo que él temía, no era **su** Mark, no lo era.

Khan exhaló profundamente, sintiendo el dolor de la perdida como si aquel fuese su verdadero Mark, como si el rechazo fuese de este.

Ahora que le tenía, ahora que tenía de regreso a Mark, este no le quería, no soportaba su presencia, entonces, ¿Por qué seguir intentándolo? ¿Por qué darle más vueltas al asunto?

Khan se incorporó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero un agarre débil en la manga derecha de su camisa negra le detuvo.

"**Mentira, si te quiero cerca, Khan pero, temo tanto no cumplir con tus expectativas, temo tanto no ser perfecto"**

—Dios mío—exclamó John al ver como las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Mark.

—Khan—musitó Mark débilmente.

Khan bajó la mirada con curiosidad y vagas esperanzas brillando en sus ojos.

— ¿Mark? —susurró Khan cayendo de rodillas a su lado, con un rudo empujón apartó a John y reemplazó sus brazos con los suyos, estrechando al nervioso clon contra su pecho, deseoso de comprensión y aceptación.

—Bueno, supongo que todo esta mejor ahora, si, me iré— dijo John alzándose con dificultad.

—Khan, Khan lamento tanto todo esto—soltó de golpe Mark—. Lamento tanto no ser él, lamento tanto todos los problemas que te he…

—Calla—ordenó Khan besando con fuerza sus labios, presionando su labio superior con el inferior de Mark.

—Oh, al fin—dijo una voz femenina, Khan rompió el beso y alzó la mirada, la señora Hudson le miraba enternecida —. Están entorpeciendo el paso al comedor chicos —sonrió maternal.

—Tiene razón—aceptó Khan levantándose, llevando a Mark con él, curiosamente, nunca podía comportarse mal con la noble señora, quizás algo tenía que ver su sincera bondad y ademanes maternos.

Avanzó por el pasillo, con Mark prendido de su brazo, aún lo notaba débil, quizás una visita a la enfermería no sería mala idea.

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito ir a mi camarote—pidió Mark.

— ¿Tu camarote? —repitió Khan con la voz algo dolida, desde siempre habían compartido la cama, más que todo por motivos de seguridad, pero en la USS Hurakan no había ese problema, nadie atentaría contra Mark.

— ¿Prefieres el tuyo? Yo no quiero, no quiero ser un estorbo, Khan—dijo, bajando la mirada, esperando el rechazo, todo seguía siendo nuevo y contradictorio, muchos recuerdos por procesar.

—No lo serás. Y si, te prefiero en el mío.

Mark iluminó su rostro con una gran sonrisa y echo a andar frente a Khan, entusiasmado, luego, reconociendo que no sabía donde dormía el superhombre, regresó sobre sus pasos. Ante aquello Khan ocultó una sonrisa, Mark siempre tan dispuesto.

— ¿Duermes aquí? —exclamó el chico nada más entrar, acostumbrado a los dormitorios compartidos para los de menor rango o al camarote de Khan en la USS Eagle.

En la USS Hurakan los 10 camarotes para la tripulación estaban equipados con lo último en tecnología, poseían un pequeño recibidor con dos sillones y un escritorio con una computadora, la cama estaba oculta por un tabique y el baño estaba al fondo de todo, y se le antojaba grande y espacioso, por último un replicador, justo al lado de la cama, completaba el cuadro.

— ¿No habías visto el tuyo? —inquirió Khan.

—No llegué a el, tenía hambre —rió Mark sonrojado.

—Entonces come—ordenó Khan sentándose en uno de los sillones, cruzando las piernas en un ademán rudo.

— ¿Tu no comerás?

—Tengo hambre de **otras** cosas—contestó el superhombre, desnudando a Mark con la mirada, sentía tanta curiosidad por probarlo.

—Bueno, supongo que no comeré—contestó Mark acercándose al superhombre, ante ello Khan alzó una ceja.

—Come, no quiero que te desmayes—se pasó una mano por el cabello, altivo y orgulloso.

—Recuerdo bien como es el sexo contigo Khan, no me asustas—se burló Mark con los brazos en jarras, frente a Khan, peligrosamente cerca.

— ¿Estas seguro? —rugió Khan, jalando por la camisa a Mark hasta tenerlo sobre él.

—Pues…

"**Demonios, es mi primera vez, pero siento que ya lo he echo antes, que confuso"**

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Sólo estoy algo confundido—gimió Mark sujetando su cabeza, empezaba a doler, que irónico.

Khan detalló a Mark con la mirada y contra todos los deseos de su cuerpo, que gritaban **"fóllatelo hasta hacerlo gritar" **le apartó y se dirigió al replicador, pidiendo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso con agua.

—Cuando estés mejor podremos aclarar todas nuestras dudas—prometió, sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa lasciva.

—Supongo que suena bien—aceptó Mark tomando asiento en la cama mientras tragaba la pastilla con ayuda del agua—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó, recostándose entre las almohadas.

Khan estudió su expresión durante un momento antes de aceptar.

— ¿Podrías contarme todo lo que pasó? No lo censures por mí.

¿Debía de contarle todo? ¿Mark podría con ello? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

…

Mark descansaba contra el pecho de Khan, abatido por la cantidad de información recibida, Khan se había sacrificado por tenerle de vuelta, por tener a Mark de vuelta y sólo le había obtenido a él a cambio, se sentía tan miserable por ser sólo un peón del juego.

— ¿Qué sucede?—quiso saber Khan, acariciando su mejilla y notando una lágrima solitaria y traicionera.

—Todo lo que sufriste fue por mi culpa y ni siquiera soy tu verdadero Mark.

—Se acabó—exclamó Khan girando para dejar a Mark debajo de su cuerpo —. Suficiente tengo con mis dudas para cargar las tuyas también, haremos esto y despejaremos todo—gruñó contra la boca de Mark.

—Khan—gimió el joven teniente.

—Silencio—ordenó el superhombre colando sus manos bajo la camisa de Mark para llegar a sus pezones y estrujarlos entre sus dedos.

—Por favor, Khan—gimió Mark cerrando los ojos mientras sus manos subían hasta la camisa de Khan.

Khan detuvo las manos de Mark y las llevó por sobre su cabeza, obteniendo una mirada aterrada y lujuriosa como respuesta. Mark recordaba algo con respecto a desnudar a Khan, pero su memoria corporal no concordaba con la mental así que guiándose por los instintos trató de zafarse del férreo agarre.

—Quédate quieto —advirtió Khan mordiendo con rudeza su mandíbula.

—Quiero verte, por favor, Khan—rogó Mark, ante aquellos ojos color miel Khan no pudo resistirse y le liberó, permitiendo que su camisa fuera sacada de su cuerpo—. Eres, eres hermoso—alabó Mark, paseando sus manos por el pecho de Khan, disfrutando de los marcados y duros músculos del superhombre.

Khan ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Mark se incorporó y lamió sus pezones con adoración.

"**Suficiente"**

Con un rugido sordo arrancó la camisa de Mark y le empujó contra la cama, bajando por el recién descubierto torso del joven, encontrándose que era exactamente igual a su antiguo Mark.

—Khan—gimió Mark al sentir los dedos de Khan dentro de su pantalón antes de que los mismos fueran rasgados, llenándolo de aún más deseo, su ropa interior siguió el mismo destino dejando libre su erección, finalmente estaba desnudo ante la escrutadora y fría mirada del superhombre. Antes de que siquiera pudiera sentir vergüenza por el escrutinio, Khan regresó a sus labios.

—Exactamente igual—susurró contra sus labios, mientras dejaba que su lengua los delineara con ferocidad, Mark separó sus labios para permitir que Khan dominara su boca por completo.

—Khan—jadeó, al sentir un dedo tentar su entrada.

—Calla—ordenó el superhombre, alzándose para ordenar al replicador lubricante, Mark aprovechó del descuido de Khan para incorporarse y besar su más que evidente y poderosa erección a través del pantalón, provocando que Khan arqueara la cabeza, alentado por su éxito Mark le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, descubriendo que Khan no llevaba ropa interior y que su erección le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Tan deseable, tan apetitosa.

Sin esperar una orden Mark tomó aquel miembro en su boca, había extrañado tanto su sabor, su textura, llevó sus manos a los glúteos de Khan para empujarlo contra su boca, Khan jadeó sorprendido, moviendo las caderas, Mark gimió y continuó chupando y lamiendo aquel poderoso falo.

—Suficiente—le detuvo Khan empujándole contra la cama, luego introdujo sus dedos en el bote de lubricante—. Relájate.

Mark obedeció, sentía curiosidad por saber como se sentían aquellos largos dedos dentro de él. Pronto lo supo, Khan introdujo un dedo sin mucha ceremonia, golpeando su próstata al primer intento.

— ¡Khan! —gritó, aferrando las muñecas de Khan, este sólo llevó su mano libre a la erección de Mark, masturbándole con lentitud, Mark gimió y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, permitiendo que sus manos acariciaran el pecho de Khan.

—No te lo repetiré, relájate, o que te lastime será sólo tu culpa.

Khan continuó preparándole, no con paciencia pero si con cuidado, luego, embadurnó su miembro con lubricante y lo ubicó en la entrada de Mark, quien luchó por relajarse, pero se sentía muy nervioso, Khan no notó aquello y simplemente se deslizó dentro de Mark, deseaba desde tanto tiempo unirse con su Mark que el deseo le rebasó.

—Aggg Khan, por favor, Khan, detente.

—Shhh, relájate—pidió Khan contra su oído, deteniendo sus movimientos, lamiendo lentamente el lóbulo, bajando hasta el cuello para empezar a chupar la unión contra la clavícula, Mark respondió a aquellas atenciones con un gemido, Khan se dejó caer por completo sobre Mark, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo del joven y de su erección presionada contra su vientre.

—Muévete—pidió Mark, Khan alzó una ceja con orgullo, penetrando por completo a Mark, detuvo sus caderas al notar una lágrima y empezó a jugar con la erección del teniente, deslizando arriba y abajo su mano mientras la otra y su boca se dedicaban a atender los pezones—. Khan muévete por favor.

—Yo decido cuando me muevo—gruñó Khan contra su pecho.

—Dios bendito, muévete por favor—volvió a exigir Mark moviendo por su cuenta las caderas, Khan se alzó sujetándole por las caderas, él deseaba el control total así que sin mucho preámbulo giró a Mark, dejándolo bocabajo, provocándole un grito de sorpresa por el cambio de posición, luego se tendió sobre su espalda y empezó a moverse, duro, rápido, un castigo por exigirle algo que él aún no estaba dispuesto a darle—. Khan, oh, Khan, si, esta perfecto—suspiraba y gritaba Mark, apretando las sábanas, Khan sujetó sus manos y besó su nuca, disfrutando del olor de Mark, del aroma a sexo y de la humedad de la espalda del joven contra su pecho.

Alzó un poco las caderas de Mark para llegar a su desatendida erección, debía hacerlo venirse, Mark debía llegar a la cumbre antes que él. Lo logró, pronto la semilla de Mark se derramó sobre su mano, entre gritos y gemidos, entre sudor y algunas lagrimas, entre contracciones de su pene y su entrada, provocando que Khan no pudiese disfrutar del espectáculo, su propio miembro fue ordeñado por Mark, llevándolo a un orgasmo enloquecedor, donde mordió el hombro del teniente en un ademán posesivo y pasional, puro y animal.

—Te amo—suspiró Mark, entre jadeos, con los ojos cerrados, finalmente podía completar sus recuerdos, finalmente podía sentir que amaba a Khan, aunque las dudas siguieran presentes.

Khan besó su coronilla en respuesta, salió de Mark y le dio la vuelta para recostarlo a su lado, preso, en un abrazo protector y posesivo, no por ello vacío de amor.

…

—Oh si Khan, más.

—Tú lo has pedido.

—Aaahh

—Prefería cuando a Mark le daban ataques de pánico al estar en la misma habitación que Khan—se quejó Sherlock, lanzando una furiosa mirada al techo de su habitación.

— ¡Sherlock! —le regañó John—.Debemos estar felices por ellos, finalmente pueden estar juntos.

—Al menos no hacían tanto ruido, espera, "Debemos", ¡Esta situación no me hace feliz!

—Pues ve a pedir silencio—espetó John.

—Ve tú.

—No gracias, valoro mi vida, ve tu e interrumpe las actividades lúdicas de Khan.

— ¿Ironía, John? —susurró el detective—. No me gusta—opinó con la voz suave, dejando que su mano derecha vagara por el pecho de John.

—Para... para Sherlock, ¡No quiero convertir esto en un concurso de gemidos!

—Interesante propuesta—admitió Sherlock saltando sobre John, quedando sentado sobre su cadera.

—Maldito bipolar.

—John, ¿Puedo ser yo el que este arriba esta vez?

— ¿Qué?—exclamó John con sorpresa.

—Quiero hacértelo—ronroneó Sherlock frotando sus erecciones con un suave movimiento de caderas.

—Pero…

—Vamos, tu siempre me lo haces, quiero probar, deseo tomarte, John.

John asintió, nervioso, nunca antes se lo habían echo, generalmente con Sherlock sólo frotaban sus erecciones o él le penetraba, esto, sería un giro total en su relación.

—He aprendido de ti—afirmó entusiasmado el detective, luchando con el replicador para que le diera un bote de lubricante—. No creo que allá arriba lo estén usando todo—gruñó para si, golpeando lo que ahora consideraba un trasto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber John incorporándose.

—No pasa nada, John—ronroneó el detective sacando por fin el bote de lubricante del inocente aparato, con una mano en el hombro de John le obligó a recostarse, tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo que sólo quería hundirse dentro del doctor, pero debía de ser paciente.

Con pasión contenida Sherlock besó a John, introduciendo su lengua casi de improviso dentro de la cavidad del doctor, saboreando sus fluidos, su sabor. John jadeó en respuesta, frotando su lengua contra la del detective, empezando a perderse en aquel beso poderoso y arrollador.

—He estado investigando—susurró el detective separándose de los labios de John, dejándolos enrojecidos y húmedos de saliva, John bajó la mirada y notó que Sherlock le había desvestido, sin siquiera él haberse dado cuenta.

—Sigue besándome así y te juro que… Oh, Sherlock—gritó lo último John, sintiendo un dedo dentro de él, un largo y estilizado dedo.

— ¿Si? —interrogó el detective, con orgullo, moviendo aquel dedo en círculos.

—Luego te digo, sólo continúa—gimió John sintiendo su erección dura y palpitante, casi dolorosa.

—Por supuesto—asintió el detective, despojándose de sus pantalones con la mano libre, feliz de tener el control.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso—ofreció John pasándose la lengua por los labios de forma lasciva, mientras señalaba la erección de Sherlock.

Sherlock le dejó hacer, completamente concentrado en dilatar a John, en dejarlo preparado para él, sin embargo, la boca de John sobre su miembro era una sensación celestial, casi divina, ardiente, fogosa, sus caderas empezaron a moverse, marcando un ritmo a su doctor, mientras él aplicaba el mismo a sus dedos.

—No puedo más—rugió contra el abdomen de John, subiendo por su piel mediante besos y lamidas provocadoras hasta llegar a sus labios, donde le perdió, con un beso incluso más apasionado que el anterior, buscó sus ojos, encontrando que estaba más que listo para recibirlo, y no le hizo esperar.

—Sherlock, más despacio—gimió John al sentirse repentinamente invadido.

—Shhh —exigió Sherlock, perdiéndose en su cuello—. Ya pasará, John—prometió contra su cuello, posando su frente sudorosa contra la sien de John, lamiendo toda la extensión de su cuello.

…

Khan besaba con deseo el pecho de Mark, marcándole con los dientes a cada centímetro recorrido.

— ¡Sherlock!

—Ahh, John, que apretado.

— ¡Ahi, Sherlock!

Mark alzó la cabeza para ver por sobre el borde de la cama hacia el suelo, de donde provenían aquella sarta de gemidos y gritos incontrolables. Khan al ver su distracción se movió dentro de él, chocando su próstata con fuerza, quería su completa y total atención.

—Aahhgg, Khan—gimió Mark apartando la mirada del suelo.

— ¿Deseas lo que ocurre allá abajo, no es así? —rugió Khan embistiéndolo con fuerza.

—Dios, no, Khan—gritaba Mark sudando por el esfuerzo de mantener la cordura.

—Crees que Sherlock es mejor amante por como hace gemir a John ¿No? —acusó Khan presionando la base del pene de Mark, deteniendo su inminente orgasmo.

— ¡Khan! —protestó Mark, llevando una de sus manos a su miembro, para frotar la punta, buscando alivio, pero Khan retuvo sus dos muñecas y las llevó sobre su cabeza.

—No lo harás—afirmó con una sonrisa lasciva cruzando su rostro—.No te lo permitiré, no te lo has ganado.

—Por favor, Khan—rogó Mark, Khan siguió sujetando la base de su miembro y continuó moviéndose con locura, chocando desde diversos ángulos el punto G de Mark, al mover sus caderas en círculos.

—En mi no funcionan los ruegos, deberías saberlo—rió en el oído de Mark, dejando escapar suaves jadeos para excitarle aún más.

—Por favor, ellos me distrajeron, sólo te deseo a ti, Khan—gritó Mark.

…

Sherlock detuvo sus movimientos y John sus gemidos, escuchando atentos los gritos provenientes de la habitación superior.

—Parece que metimos en problemas a Mark—rió John entre jadeos, aferrando los glúteos de Sherlock contra si.

—Tú estas en problemas, por prestarles atención—rugió Sherlock seductor, moviendo sus caderas con lentitud, frotando su miembro, en toda su longitud, contra la próstata de John.

—Oh Dios, si —gimió John cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose a las sensaciones.

…

Mark casi lloraba de placer, con su libido completamente desbordada, al borde de un abismo ampliamente deseado y negado por su amante.

—Khan, por favor... deja que... me corra. Eres el único con ese poder sobre mí, por favor—rogó Mark con voz grave.

Khan meció con más fuerza sus caderas, y sintiendo cercano su propio final soltó el pene de Mark, quería verlo correrse debajo de él. Y no se vio defraudado, tan pronto estuvo libre, Mark estalló con sorprendente fuerza, su espalda se arqueó y de sus labios surgieron multitud de gemidos y gritos, mientras su pene expulsaba semen en grandes cantidades, a tal visión Khan llegó a su propio orgasmo, marcando el interior de Mark con su semilla, entre espasmos controlados y gemidos silenciados.

Al regresar al mundo real, Khan descubrió a Mark casi inconsciente debajo de él, agotado y cubierto de sudor y sus propios fluidos, imagen tan erótica que bastó para endurecer de nuevo a Khan dentro de Mark.

…

—Creo...creo que lo mató—susurró John desde el pecho de Sherlock, adormilado.

—Khan... sigue... oh, por favor...

—O tal vez no—acotó Sherlock sorprendido.

—Como sigan así si lo matará—dijo John algo preocupado.

—Asesinato por exceso de sexo, sería un caso interesante—admitió Sherlock llevando sus manos bajo su barbilla, recibiendo un zape en la nuca por parte de John— ¿Qué? —protestó.

— ¿Por qué no lo investigamos tu y yo? ¿O temes morir por exceso de sexo? —retó John, acariciando juguetón la entrada del detective—. Esta vez es mi turno, Holmes.

Sherlock tragó saliva ante el tono lascivo y peligroso de John, mientras sus piernas se abrían sin una orden por parte de su cerebro.

— ¿Ansioso? —rió John untando su mano libre en lubricante.

—Yo...

—Gírate, Sherlock, deseo probar una nueva postura—anunció John besando con ternura los labios del detective.

…

Mark lucía terriblemente agotado y desmadejado sobre la cama, Khan le observaba desde un costado, sorprendido por el aguante de su novio. Mark respiraba entrecortadamente aferrando con debilidad una de las manos de Khan, aún perdido en una nube post orgásmica.

— ¿Estas bien? —quiso saber Khan acariciando la espalda de Mark, obteniendo suaves ronroneos como respuesta.

—Eso creo—gimió Mark cerrando los ojos.

—Duerme—ordenó Khan arropándolo para evitar seguir detallando su desnudez, Mark sonrió lánguidamente al gesto y cerró los ojos casi aliviado.

—John, oh, John, más—se dejó escuchar desde el cuarto de abajo, Khan frunció el ceño, con lo que le había costado controlarse para dejar todo en tres rondas y venían sus molestos compañeros de viaje a montar todo un show de audio porno bajo su propio suelo.

—Khan, déjalos—pidió Mark aferrando su muñeca al notar como el superhombre ya se ponía en pie.

—No nos dejaran dormir.

—Si lo harán, parece que van a terminar.

Khan aguzó el oído, ante la mirada divertida y somnolienta de Mark, del piso sólo venían gemidos roncos y jadeos en intervalos cada vez mas cortos y erráticos.

—Ves—señaló Mark riendo al escuchar un profundo gemido de barítono seguido del silencio más profundo de la noche—. Ya acabaron.

—Como vuelvan a... Yo mismo les daré motivos para gemir y gritar—amenazó el superhombre enterrándose entre las sábanas.

—No, tú sólo puedes hacerme gemir a mí—gruñó Mark celoso.

—Me refería a gemir de dolor—rió Khan enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Mark—. Duerme, no te lo repetiré.

Mark asintió, agotado, no desobedecería a Khan, no al menos ahora que le tenía, no cuando había obtenido su aprobación.

N/A: Sip, mente algo pervertida ^^', que tal, ¿Les gustó? Espero que si ^^

¿Reviews?

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones—contestó alzándose cuan alto era, expirando peligro por todos sus poros.

—Si, si tienes que—contestó Mark sin dejarse amilanar por el aura de poderío puro de Khan.

—No, y por tu bien zanjarás el tema aquí—amenazó Khan acercándose aun más a Mark, quedando sus rostros a un palmo de distancia.

—No lo haré, no quieres discutirlo porque sabes que hiciste mal y no quieres enfrentarlo, eres un cobar... —Mark se mordió la lengua antes de terminar de pronunciar la última palabra, después de todo, su coraje no era suficiente como para provocar al superhombre, angustiado bajó la mirada y juntó sus manos con nerviosismo.


	3. Capítulo 2:Atrevimiento

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Gene Rodenberry y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias**: Capítulo con violencia de pareja y sexo duro, cuidado al leer.

Disfruten :)

**Capítulo 2:** Atrevimiento

Día siguiente…

Mark dormía plácidamente envuelto por las sábanas y el calor de Khan, no deseaba despertarse, al menos no en unas cuantas horas. Sin embargo, el timbre de la puerta tenía otros planes, sonó insistentemente hasta que Khan, se levantó de entre las sábanas y contestó con un gruñido furioso.

— ¿Qué?

—En el puente, en cinco minutos—llegó la voz de Sherlock desde fuera, luego se dejó escuchar la voz de John reprochándole algo— ¿Qué? No es mi responsabilidad el que hayan retozado como conejos anoche, si quieren un planeta deben buscarlo.

Khan se dio una palmada en la cara, lo que haría con ese detective de ricitos si lo tuviera entre sus manos, sería poco decoroso y quizás, algo sangriento, si, una tortura de la inquisición, quizás el potro y luego la silla de Judas.

—Ambos, Khan, ambos deben estar en el puente.

—Ya vamos—contestó el superhombre estirándose, no quería despertar a Mark, pero dadas las circunstancias…

—Mark, el condenado Sherlock nos quiere en el puente—le despertó, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

—Khan—gimió Mark tratando de moverse—. No creo poder ir.

— ¿Cómo que no?

—Pues eso, que no—afirmó el historiador levemente sonrojado, no quería decirle a Khan la verdad, porque ¿Qué pensaría de él?

— ¿Te lastimé? —quiso saber el superhombre jalando la sábana fuera del cuerpo de Mark, este la sostuvo con fuerza, empezando un tira y afloja con un ganador muy obvio y una víctima ya conocida.

Mark apartó la mirada al saberse desnudo y bajo escrutinio, que manera de empezar el día.

—Iré por un dermoregenerador y asunto arreglado.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Y que se entere Watson?! No—bufó Mark con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿No? —inquirió Khan con una sonrisa sardónica—. Esta bien, pero irás así al puente.

…

Sherlock acostumbrado a la falta de sueño no entendía el por qué de los bostezos de Molly y la señora Hudson, y por su naturaleza no entendía las miradas "disimuladas" que le mandaba la forense cada cierto tiempo.

"**¿Estará enamorada? Mejor desinteresarla de inmediato"**

"**¿Habrá escuchado lo de anoche?"**

—John—llamó a su novio, mientras daba vueltas en la silla del capitán, John se levantó de su puesto y se acercó curioso, después de todo era su conductor de luz— ¿Por qué Molly nos mira de esa manera tan descarada?

John carraspeó, incomodo y se inclinó hasta el oído de Sherlock.

—No fuimos muy "silenciosos" anoche y su habitación queda justo enfrente de la nuestra.

Sherlock asintió, empezando a leer las expresiones de Molly mientras trabajaba.

— ¿Quieres saber que piensa?

—No, no gracias, Sherlock dedícate ha buscar un planeta—suspiró John regresando a su puesto.

—Aburrido, ese es trabajo de Khan y de Mark, oh, aquí llegan.

Khan dio un rápido vistazo al puente, antes de ubicarse en el puesto de navegación, mientras Mark, con una más que evidente cautela, bajaba los tres escalones y se dirigía a su lado, se detuvo frente a la silla de timonel, y le dirigió miradas aterradas como si esta estuviera en llamas. Molly dejó caer su tablet y la señora Hudson dejó escapar una risita.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sherlock, con una sonrisa jugueteando en la comisura de sus labios, luego se inclinó hasta apoyar la barbilla en los dedos de sus manos.

—Si, Mark, ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Khan alzando la vista de su consola.

—Pues… Yo…

—Es una silla ergonómica, perfectamente diseñada para que el oficial en funciones pueda sentarse en ella durante las horas que dure un turno sin sufrir de lesiones—explicó Sherlock—. No tiene ningún defecto.

—Soy conciente de ello señor Holmes.

—Sherlock, por favor—desestimó el detective, continuando con su mirada inquisidora sobre el historiador.

—Vamos, siéntate que necesitamos movernos—gruñó Khan jalando el brazo de Mark para obligarle a sentar.

Al hacer contacto con la silla Mark ahogó un siseo y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, conciente de ser el centro de atención de todo el puente y de que seguramente estaba tan pálido como una hoja. Khan sonrió victorioso, después de todo él se había ofrecido para curarle, ahora que sufriera las consecuencias.

—No se como pueden ser tan crueles—suspiró John notando como Sherlock y Khan compartían idénticas sonrisas—. Mark, si quieres, bueno, puedes venir conmigo—invitó entre carraspeos de incomodidad.

—Ya me senté, no me volveré a levantar—gruñó Mark por lo bajo.

John asintió, sin querer admitir su alivio, y volvió a sumergir sus ojos en el visor del puesto científico.

…

Pasaron los días, ningún planeta habitable se había cruzado en el camino de la USS Hurakan y los ánimos, de Sherlock y Khan, empezaban a caldearse, uno por el aburrimiento y el otro por el desespero de encontrar al fin, un lugar donde iniciar su imperio y vivir con Mark en paz.

Aquella tarde, según el cronómetro de la nave, Khan se estaba duchando y Mark jugueteaba con algunos mapas en su tablet, buscando aquello que haría feliz a su pareja.

La desventaja de poseer una nave con tan escasa tripulación era el descuido de puestos importantes, como el de comunicaciones, que se dedicaba a vigilar y filtrar todas aquellas transmisiones entrantes o salientes de la nave.

Por tal motivo, nadie notó el mensaje cifrado que llegó a la tablet de Mark en aquellos instantes, y él, más historiador que exoficial de la Flota, y por ende curioso, sólo abrió el archivo, ¿Quién podía estarse comunicando con él, un clon?, alguien que técnicamente estaba muerto.

Revisó el archivo en busca de virus, luego, notando que era un holovideo, conectó el proyector al puerto de la tablet, quizás era algún tipo de publicidad, a veces los comerciantes tenían maneras muy curiosas de promocionar sus productos.

Segundos después Mark miraba atónito el holovideo, Khan besaba a John, le dominaba, estaba a punto de hacerlo suyo en aquella celda, y parecía disfrutarlo, parecía tan poco contenido, tan libre, con él no se había comportado de esa manera.

¿Tan poco importante era para Khan? Que fácil se le hizo someter a otro hombre para serle infiel, en una celda klingon ni más ni menos, ¿Acaso no le quería?

Khan era suyo, era su pareja, sólo él le amaba por lo que era, por sus méritos, ¿Qué vio en John Watson?

Khan salió del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla y vestido con un albornoz, se quedó petrificado al descubrir a Mark mirando el holovideo de lo ocurrido en aquella celda semanas atrás.

— ¿Qué haces? —gritó, tirando el proyector contra el suelo, logrando que se hiciera añicos.

— ¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo? —escupió Mark levantándose del escritorio, estaba celoso, enojado y muy dolido, lo suficiente como para olvidar el saludable temor, o prudencia, que guardaba en su trato para Khan— ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que te revolcaste con otro en una mugrosa celda?

Khan lo fulminó con la mirada, su insolencia lo estaba aireando, ¿Desde cuándo Mark le podía hablar así? No tenía derecho a ello.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones—contestó alzándose cuan alto era, expirando peligro por todos sus poros.

—Si, si tienes que—contestó Mark sin dejarse amilanar por el aura de poderío puro de Khan, ignorando las gotas de agua que rodaban por su pecho desnudo hasta perderse en la cintura del albornoz.

—No, y por tu bien zanjarás el tema aquí—amenazó Khan acercándose aun más a Mark, quedando sus rostros a un palmo de distancia.

—No lo haré, no quieres discutirlo porque sabes que hiciste mal y no quieres enfrentarlo, eres un cobar... —Mark se mordió la lengua antes de terminar de pronunciar la última palabra, después de todo, su coraje no era suficiente como para provocar al superhombre, angustiado bajó la mirada y juntó sus manos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? —interrogó Khan con un peligroso cantar en su voz, acorralando a Mark contra la pared, este sólo aspiró profundamente, llenando sus fosas nasales del olor de Khan mezclado con su jabón, exquisito y exótico, muy excitante, pero en esos momentos sólo le aterraba sentirlo tan cerca—. Repítelo—exigió.

—No iba a decir nada—mintió.

—Te dije una vez que odiaba que me mintieran—Khan alzó el rostro de Mark con una mano—.Nunca repito mis palabras.

Mark se perdió en los duros y fríos ojos de Khan, que le analizaban, amenazantes, ¿Qué sería peor, completar la palabra o mentirle? Sinceramente, ambas opciones serían nefastas.

—Cobarde—susurró, derrotado, cerrando los ojos presa del miedo.

—Me vi usado por la Federación, de nuevo, y lo hice por ti, enfrenté klingons, a un lunático, una diatriba moral, todo por ti, ¿Y, me consideras un cobarde?

Incluso antes de poder sentirse culpable por las palabras de Khan, Mark sintió un fuerte golpe contra su rostro, que le envió contra el suelo por la fuerza de su empuje.

—No vuelvas a llamarme cobarde, y vuelvo a repetírtelo, no tengo porque darte explicaciones por mis actos—advirtió Khan desde lo alto—. Si viste ese holovideo fue a tu propio riesgo.

—Ahora... Ahora es mi culpa—musitó Mark escupiendo sangre y apoyando ambas manos en el suelo para levantarse.

—Lo es, no tenías porque verlo.

—Claro, tu si puedes tener tus aventuras por ahí, tu tienes total libertad, no te importan mis sentimientos, sólo el que sea tuyo, tu mascota, tu juguete sexual—la voz de Mark se entrecortó, al alzar la vista reveló unos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y su mejilla derecha empezaba a amoratarse, su aspecto era realmente penoso—.No deseo esto, no más, Khan—dictó con decisión, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

¿Es que todo tenía que ser siempre tan complicado? ¿Qué potestad tenía Mark sobre él para exigirle algo? No tenía ningún derecho a mostrarse tan posesivo.

No, no lo dejaría ir, se encontraría con el medicucho culpable de todo ese lío y todo empeoraría. ¿Qué estaba mal en la simpleza de las relaciones físicas? El no consideraba un juguete a Mark, era algo más, no tenía explicación pero así era.

—Quédate—ordenó Khan bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.

—No quiero quedarme aquí, Khan entiende que se terminó, yo no puedo seguir así—protestó Mark mirando el suelo.

—Mírame a los ojos y repite eso—exigió Khan con una sonrisa peligrosa, sabía que Mark no tendría la fuerza para hacerlo.

—No tengo porque repetirlo.

—Entonces asumo que es una mentira, te he advertido sobre ellas—amenazó Khan alzando a Mark en brazos.

—Que... ¿Qué haces? Bájame, no, Khan, entiende, ¡No quiero nada contigo! —protestaba Mark dando golpes a los brazos de Khan, este lo arrojó sobre la cama y Mark se aovilló sobre las sábanas, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Has vuelto a mentir y me has golpeado, lo estas haciendo peor para ti—afirmó Khan subiendo a la cama.

—No soy tu juguete—gimió Mark al sentir las manos de Khan sobre su cuerpo—. Déjame, si de verdad sientes algo por mi, no lo hagas, por favor—rogó.

Khan detuvo sus manos en el acto, Mark nunca había rogado así antes y no iba a forzarlo, dando un suspiro se acercó con cautela hacia el joven y apartó el cabello de su rostro.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, lo había lastimado. Con un movimiento fluido Khan se levantó, tomó la tablet del escritorio, se vistió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con su cerradura electrónica personal.

Tenía muchas cosas para hacer, lo primero era darle aquel aparato a Sherlock para que analizara el origen de la señal, Moriarty estaba detrás de todo aquello, de eso estaba seguro. Lo segundo, colarse en la enfermería y buscar algo para la herida de Mark y lo tercero, explicarse, bueno, tratar de calmar a Mark con palabras.

"**¿Qué hay de malo en la acción?"**, pensó, muy molesto.

—Ricitos, algo entró a la nave—rugió, entrando a la habitación de Sherlock sin anunciarse—. Tu sistema de seguridad inferior no lo detectó—acusó, tendiendo la tablet a un molesto Sherlock, mientras John observaba todo desde el sillón, con el cuerpo en tensión por si debía actuar.

Sherlock estudió el archivo, notando que era el video de la celda, luego se alzó cuan alto era y le indicó a Khan que saliera de su habitación con un gesto, empezaba a sentir celos e ira, incluso algo de aquel dolor inidentificable en su pecho, no deseaba perder el control frente a Khan, demostrarle que aquello le afectaba.

—Sherlock te dirá lo que descubra, puedes irte—intervino John, notando como el ambiente de la habitación se hacía pesado, podía prácticamente oler la testosterona de ambos hombres, su agresividad y sentido de posesión estaban al máximo.**  
**

—Espero que eso no nos distraiga de nuestra misión principal—sonrió Khan al salir, aquel video divertiría mucho a Sherlock.

—No lo hará—aseguró con crudeza el detective al cerrarse las puertas tras el superhombre.

Khan se dirigió a la enfermería, al no estar John tomar lo necesario no sería problema.

—Ho…Hola—saludó Molly al ver al superhombre entrar en la enfermería— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Lo que faltaba, no estaba el medicucho pero si la lamebotas del Detective Consultor.

—Buscaré que lo que necesito por mi cuenta—contestó Khan.

—Si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedirla—ofreció Molly en un intento por ser amable.

—No te necesito—contestó Khan, conciente de la mirada de la forense sobre él— ¿Ningún cadáver para analizar? —espetó, buscando en los gabinetes la medicina para Mark.

—En realidad no, ya analicé todos los que Sherlock tiene congelados —suspiró Molly tomando asiento en una de las camas.

Khan continuó con lo suyo, cada vez más incómodo por la mirada de Molly fija sobre él.

—Busca alguna pomada para contusiones—ordenó.

Molly casi se tropezó con sus propios pies al bajar de la cama, por las prisas de ayudar a Khan, llena de pensamientos poco inocentes sobre los sonidos que había escuchado hacía varias noches.

— ¿Para que la necesitas? —quiso saber, al entregarle a Khan el pedido.

—No es de tu incumbencia—contestó Khan al salir.

—Tan parecidos y tan diferentes—suspiró Molly regresando a su trabajo.

Khan al volver a su habitación encontró a Mark contra la puerta, sus manos estaban enrojecidas, incluso sus nudillos sangraban.

—Me encerraste—gimió, al verse alzado en brazos, no tenía más fuerzas para luchar, había golpeado la puerta con demasiada desesperación, sólo se había detenido al sentir sus manos heridas y al llegar a su mente la comprensión de la situación.

"**No tengo derecho a quejarme, Khan tiene razón, yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre él"**

—No consentiré que te vayas.

—No es tu decisión—protestó Mark al verse sentado en el borde de la cama, con las manos sujetas por Khan, de verdad no lo era, no merecía a Khan, él no era Mark.

—Si que lo es, ahora quédate quieto—ordenó Khan soltando sus manos, con delicadeza tomó el rostro de Mark y lo escrutó con una profunda mirada, Mark trató de apartarse pero Khan lo sostuvo con fuerza usando su mano libre para sujetarlo de la barbilla—.Quédate quieto—repitió con suavidad rozando con sus fríos dedos la zona hinchada del pómulo de Mark, este sólo cerró los ojos ante el toque, calmándose sin querer por la suavidad de las caricias.

Khan sonrió al notar como la tensión desaparecía del cuerpo de Mark, con sumo cuidado aplicó la pomada desinflamatoria y analgésica sobre el moratón, dando suaves masajes para que la piel absorbiera el medicamento, Mark se quejaba quedamente, con los ojos cerrados y sin poder contener los temblores que atenazaban su cuerpo.

—Terminé, no tienes porque reaccionar así, pareces un niño—espetó Khan empujando al joven hacia la cama mientras dejaba la pomada sobre la mesita de noche.

Mark se apretó en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a Khan, estaba tan confundido, tan dolido, deseaba dejar a Khan, pero a su vez el sacrificio que este había echo por él, su aceptación a pesar de ser un clon y el sentimiento que profesaba su corazón por ese hombre jugaban en contra de esa decisión.

—Mark, lo que viste... —trató de empezar el superhombre—. Fue algo que sucedió, se dio dadas las circunstancias estresantes; John me detuvo me dijo algo que en su momento me afecto y nunca llegamos a culminar el acto y con eso debe bastarte—Khan no deseaba admitir la debilidad que le llevó a cometer aquellas acciones.

Mark lloraba y se sacudía entre sollozos ahogados abrazando sus piernas en una apretada posición fetal, comprendía las razones de Khan para hacer lo que hizo en aquella celda con John Watson porque, Khan sentía, y seguramente se había sentido perdido al verse atrapado en aquel lugar, incluso le alivió saber que se habían detenido, no por iniciativa del superhombre, pero si, por las palabras de John, que generaron una fuerte turbación en Khan, debían de haberlo echo, nada detenía a Khan una vez excitado y deseoso de sexo.

—Te he explicado todo lo que pasó, incluso contra mis propios deseos—rompió el silencio Khan con arrogancia— ¿Por qué continuas llorando? —quiso saber.

—Nunca seré Mark—gimoteó el clon con dolor, secando sus lágrimas con molestia, era algo que odiaba, en cuanto sentía una fuerte emoción, las lágrimas le traicionaban y lloraba sin querer, ¡Se sentía tan débil!

Khan rodó los ojos, hastiado de la eterna indecisión e inseguridad de su pareja, a veces sencillamente rozaba lo patético, si es que no lo era completamente. Con algo de rudeza tomó los brazos de Mark y los separó, llevando sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza hasta apoyarlas, sujetas por una sola de sus manos, contra la almohada. Mark le devolvió una mirada aterrada, llena de dudas y dolor.

—Eres Mark, no lo pongas en duda nunca más— amenazó, mirando con dureza los irises acaramelados de Mark.

—Tenías razón—empezó Mark, apartando la mirada, Khan le observó con suficiencia, creyendo cercano el final de aquella inútil confrontación, sólo deseaba unirse a Mark y acabar esa noche en paz—. No tenía ningún derecho a cuestionar tus acciones, después de todo, no soy él, el verdadero Mark hubiera estado en todo su derecho, pero yo... —rió con tristeza— ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Por qué demonios estoy vivo?

La dureza y oscuridad reinantes en aquellas preguntas dejaron sin palabras a Khan durante unos segundos, finalmente, cuando pudo salir de su estupor, fulminó a Mark con la mirada.

—Eres un clon, y eso no podrás cambiarlo—empezó el superhombre—.Así como yo no puedo cambiar el hecho de tener los genes alterados para ser superior—hizo una pausa para asegurarse que toda la atención de Mark estuviera sobre él—. Eres Mark McGivers, exteniente de la Flota Estelar, doctor en historia terrestre, estudioso de mis guerras—sonrió—. Eso no depende de tus genes ni de que seas un clon...

—Me reeducaron, no es un indicador—interrumpió Mark apartando la mirada.

Khan contuvo un rugido de frustración, odiaba ser interrumpido.

—No habrías aceptado esa información de no ser Mark, ¿Qué ser inferior en su sano juicio se enamora de alguien como yo? —inquirió, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de Mark, usando sus piernas para sujetar las del clon contra la cama—. Alguien que puede destrozarte con un simple beso, que puede partirte con uno solo de sus movimientos dentro de ti, dime entonces si no eres Mark—sentenció—. Porque sólo él podría aceptar y aguantar todo eso, confiar lo suficiente en mí como para entregarme su cuerpo y esperar algo de control de mi parte.

Mark apartó la mirada, Khan tenía razón, él confiaba en el superhombre, y la confianza y el amor que le profesaba no podían ser "reeducados" quizás si lo hubieran sido sus recuerdos y la parte biológica, pero no los sentimientos, no, esos eran propios, nadie puede reconstruir el amor, nadie puede edificar la confianza desde la nada. Presa de aquella repentina comprensión sus ojos se humedecieron, de pura felicidad, de sentirse aceptado, los sentimientos estaban desbordando la razón.

**"Estúpidas lágrimas"**, pensó, girando el rostro para secarlas con la cama y evitar que Khan las viera.

—En cuanto a por qué estas vivo—continuó Khan con la voz oscura y peligrosa—. Jamás lo cuestiones de nuevo—exigió con dureza, presionando su pelvis a la de Mark—. Jamás, Mark, o lo lamentaras profundamente— Mark gimió ante aquella placentera presión sobre su miembro, aunque la situación no tuviera nada de erotismo para él—. Te castigaré de tal manera que no podrás siquiera pensar en ello sin que algo te duela, recordar mi nombre sin que todo tu cuerpo proteste—Khan bajó su rostro hasta el cuello de Mark succionando y marcando con sus dientes la blanca piel del historiador—. Porque haré que te sientas vivo, durante todo un día, y sabes que soy capaz de ello y más.

—Khan, oh Dios, Khan—gemía Mark, conciente de la amenaza dada por el superhombre.

—No creas que no he olvidado tus anteriores acciones—murmuró Khan en su oreja, rozando el lóbulo con los dientes—.Sabes que mereces un castigo, uno, que estoy dispuesto a aplicar.

—Khan—jadeó Mark a modo de ruego, nervioso por lo que deseaba hacerle su pareja en esos momentos.

—Oh, ¿Nervioso? —inquirió Khan entrecerrando los ojos, buscando la mirada de Mark—. Debiste pensarlo antes de cuestionarme—se alzó y retiró su camisa con rapidez, dejando a Mark sin habla ante aquel escultural torso—. Antes de intentar escapar—con su propia camisa ató las muñecas de Mark al cabecero de la cama—. Supongo que podemos solucionar tu pequeño problema de insubordinación.

—Khan, no—rogó Mark, más por mantener su dignidad intacta que por auténtico temor a Khan.

— ¿No? Todo tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario, pupilas dilatadas, pulso por las nubes—Khan besó el cuello de Mark—.Pezones erectos—rió al acariciarlos, arrancando la camisa de Mark segundos después—.Erección—acarició el miembro palpitante de Mark, antes de deshacerse de sus pantalones, mordiendo a su paso cada trozo de piel liberado—.Pero puedo complacerte, si no lo quieres, no lo tendrás—Mark alzó la mirada aterrado—. Tendrás tu castigo, pero no a mi.

—Por favor, no malinterpretes mis palabras—jadeó Mark, sintiendo como su miembro presionaba su ropa interior.

—Yo interpreto las cosas como deseo—anunció Khan levantándose de la cama, toqueteó la pantalla del replicador y solicitó algunos objetos ante la nerviosa mirada acaramelada de su pareja—. Y ya que no me deseas a mí, quizás si desees esto—depositó un bote de lubricante y un enorme vibrador negro al lado de Mark, quien jadeó anticipando los planes de Khan.

—No, no pensarás...Ahhh—gritó Mark por la sorpresa de verse girado bocabajo, una almohada fue posada bajo su pelvis, elevando su trasero, dejándolo completamente a merced de Khan y su juguete.

—Si, si pienso hacerlo—rió Khan acariciando lentamente las nalgas de Mark— ¿No te importa? —cuestionó, mientras rompía un poco su ropa interior justo donde estaba ubicada su entrada—. Tu propia ropa me ayudará—afirmó, sentándose sobre sus talones entre las piernas de Mark.

—Oh, no, no, no, Khan detente, por favor—rogó Mark, haciéndose una idea, muy acertada, de lo que planeaba hacer el superhombre con él.

—Es tu castigo—dijo Khan con simpleza, casi encogiéndose de hombros, perdido en la belleza de la palpitante y deseosa entrada de Mark—. No te resistas o será peor.

Mark asintió, relajando su cuerpo casi en el acto, mejor dejar que Khan hiciera lo que deseaba, después de todo, terminaría disfrutándolo.

—Así me gusta—Khan embadurnó los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda acariciaba la parte interna de las piernas de Mark. Entonces, sin aviso previo, introdujo un dedo, provocando un respingo y un gemido ahogado por la almohada.

Khan empezó a sacar y meter el dedo, girándolo en círculos, evitando, a drede, la próstata de Mark, su mano libre acariciaba toda la piel que estaba a su disposición. Mark contestó aquellas atenciones con gemidos y jadeos, frotando su cuerpo contra las almohadas que elevaban su cadera.

—No—regañó Khan dando una sonora nalgada a Mark, mientras introducía otro dedo, el joven en respuesta sólo contuvo un grito y arrastró su cuerpo para poder ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos y la camisa de Khan—. No te frotes, no lo hagas o no dudaré en enseñarte por las malas, ¿No deseas eso, o si?

Mark negó débilmente, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar hacer un escándalo, el placer y la lujuria empezaban a rebasarlo, su miembro exigía atención, una necesaria fricción que ahora le negaba Khan entre risas orgullosas.

No, no le dejaría burlarse así, resistiría lo que pudiera, no le daría la satisfacción a Khan de oírlo gemir y rogar por tenerle dentro.

Un tercer dedo siguió al segundo, dilatando el interior de Mark mediante suaves movimientos, Khan se estaba tomando su tiempo, haciendo alarde de un control superior y acorde a su nivel, gratamente sorprendido por la resistencia de Mark a gemir y jadear, aquello se estaba volviendo una competencia, una en la cual él sería el único vencedor.

Conteniendo una sonrisa Khan sacó sus dedos, tomó el vibrador y lo empapó en lubricante, Mark alzó la mirada y espió por sobre su hombro, la anticipación empezó a hacer estragos en su autocontrol logrando que algunos gemidos ahogados escaparan de sus labios.

Khan le devolvió la mirada, con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, salvajes, mientras paseaba la punta del vibrador de manera tentativa sobre la entrada de Mark, él sólo movió su trasero, deseoso de más contacto.

—No te muevas—rugió Khan encendiendo el vibrador a la velocidad más baja—.Parece que no entiendes mis deseos, tendré que ser rudo.

Mark gimió ante la amenaza, sin entender porque su miembro palpitó gustoso ante ella, avergonzado escondió su rostro de nuevo, sólo alzándolo al sentir la repentina intromisión del juguete en su cuerpo para gritar de placer, la vibración contra sus paredes era exquisita.

Khan se recostó sobre sus antebrazos, contemplando su trabajo desde la distancia, Mark lleno con aquel juguete era una imagen sublime, merecedora de ser almacenada en su memoria.

Con el pasar de los minutos Mark buscó de nuevo la fricción de las almohadas, enloquecido por el placer y el calor que estaba generando aquel bendito juguete en su interior. Ante ello, Khan se adelantó, aceleró la vibración del juguete y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo con rapidez, tocando el punto G de Mark hasta llevarlo al borde del orgasmo. Al tenerlo ahí, bajó la velocidad, dejando el juguete en su interior para sostener con una mano sus caderas y soltar varias nalgadas sobre el trasero del chico.

—Te has pasado, ahora seré muy malo, Mark, desearas no haberte frotado nunca—amenazó, dejando caer nalgada tras nalgada, repartiendo lamidas y mordiscos en las zonas ya rojas y calientes de sus posaderas.

—Ah... Khan... Por...Por favor... detente... Khan—rogaba Mark perdido en la hipersensibilidad y el calor y la excitación extras que dejaba aquel trato en su cuerpo—. Khan... te...juro que... por favor... detén esto... ahh—logró pronunciar, mientras trataba de mover sus caderas para escapar del trato de Khan para con sus nalgas.

—Yo daré las órdenes—espetó Khan bajando de la cama, Mark escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, sintiendo como el sudor de todo el esfuerzo le corría por el rostro, desde su posición pudo escuchar como Khan se deshacía del resto de su ropa, escuchó el cierre de su pantalón, y como sus boxers caían junto a estos al suelo.

—Chupa—escuchó que le ordenó el superhombre, sintió su presencia justo al lado de su cabeza, ante su demora Khan le tomó por los empapados cabellos, alzando su rostro, dejándolo a centímetros de su miembro—. No lo repetiré, Mark. Puedo dejarte con ese juguete dentro toda la noche, el replicador me ayudará cuando se le agoten las baterías, y sabes que mi aguante es extraordinario, serás tu el que enloquezca—advirtió, henchido de orgullo.

Mark asintió, humedeció sus labios con la lengua, y tragó el miembro de Khan hasta casi su base, disfrutando del sabor del líquido preseminal del superhombre.

Khan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la calidez y la humedad de aquella boca, de sus atenciones.

—Ves como si confías en mi, ¿Acaso me dejarías hacerte esto si no lo hicieras? —dijo entre jadeos, Mark apartó su miembro de la boca para contestar.

—No tendría mucha opción ¿O si? —quiso patearse mentalmente ante aquella respuesta, los ojos de Khan habían brillado de una manera que él nunca había visto, de eso estaba seguro, no había nada parecido en su memoria.

—No, seguramente no la tendrías, pero no sería rudo contigo, no Mark, contigo soy suave y no conoces la diferencia—espetó, volviendo a introducir su pene en la boca de Mark—. Creo que deseas conocerla esta noche, te complaceré.

—No, no, Khan—gimoteó Mark tan pronto sintió su boca libre, Khan sólo sonrió peligrosamente y se dirigió hacia su trasero, luego, sacó con brusquedad el juguete y volvió a introducirlo, casi con la misma fuerza, Mark escondió el rostro de nuevo, ahogando gemidos, la línea entre el placer y el dolor se hacía difusa.

—No tienes nada que negarme, estas a mi completa merced, eres mi prisionero y como tal te trataré—sentenció el superhombre introduciendo un dedo junto al vibrador.

—Aaagg, Khan, no —gimió Mark, sintiéndose lleno.

— ¿Tan pronto te quejas? Grábate esto, te penetraré con todo y juguete, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No… Por favor—rogó Mark, sintiendo como aquel dedo se movía en su interior, dilatando la entrada para un segundo.

—En mis tiempo tuvimos prisioneros que se quejaban menos—se burló Khan introduciendo el segundo dedo de golpe—. Prisioneros que guardaron la compostura hasta el final.

Mark sacudió la cabeza ante las imágenes que le venían a la mente, no soportaba imaginar a Khan forzando a nadie, no podía creerlo.

—Claro, eran torturas algo suaves, no queríamos que murieran antes de que pudieran hablar, nunca pude saberlo, siempre fui un mero espectador—rió, lamiendo las nalgas de Mark, deleitándose con su suavidad, degustando la blanca y tersa piel.

Mark se relajó ante aquellas palabras, no era momento de estar pensado esas cosas, él conocía a un Khan muy diferente, uno con corazón y alma, un Khan si bien no puro, digno de ser amado.

—Te haré mío—anunció Khan tras meter un tercer dedo, luego aceleró las vibraciones de juguete al máximo, logrando que Mark se mordiera la lengua por la sorpresa y la excitación—. No quiero quejas o será peor—advirtió, sacando sus dedos y girando a Mark para verlo a los ojos, deseaba verlo, deseaba estudiar su expresión cuando le llenara de esa manera, entonces, arrancó lo que quedaba de la ropa interior de Mark, liberando su pene, Mark gimió, agradecido por la libertad.

Khan se posicionó en su entrada, haciendo a un lado el juguete, lentamente pero sin pausa empezó a entrar, enviando punzadas de dolor a la espina dorsal de Mark, quien empezó a gemir quedamente, perdido en el océano que eran los ojos de Khan, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, logrando que Khan se retirara y sacara el juguete de su interior, rozando su punto G a modo de disculpas, unas que nunca diría en voz alta.

—No soy capaz de lastimarte, no más—prometió besando los labios de Mark, saboreando el remanente de la sangre en su saliva, con cuidado lamió su lengua para aliviarle mientras entraba del todo en Mark.

—Khan—gimió Mark aliviado, disfrutando finalmente del calor de Khan en su interior, un calor humano deseado por su sensible cuerpo.

—Confías en mi, eso es suficiente—susurró Khan contra sus labios, empezando a moverse, sabía que no aguantaría mucho, pero Mark también se veía cerca del final, su pene rezumaba líquido preseminal, y estaba imposiblemente duro.

Khan acompañó sus movimientos con profundos besos a Mark y con atentas atenciones manuales para con su pene, Mark gemía en la boca de Khan, excitándolo aún más, llenándolo de placer y lujuria, logrando que perdiera el control y se dejara llevar dentro de Mark con movimientos duros y erráticos, movimientos que sólo buscaban su alivio y el de Mark.

— ¡Khan! —gritó Mark cerrando los ojos, perdido en el cosmos del placer, en la cumbre del deseo, su cuerpo se sacudía en violentos espasmos mientras su miembro expulsaba su semilla en grandes cantidades, como nunca antes.

Ante las contracciones del cuerpo de su pareja Khan llegó a su propio orgasmo, marcando su interior con su semen, y su cuello con una mordida llena de calor y posesión en el estado más puro.

Al regresar al mundo real Khan notó a Mark inconciente bajo él, con cuidado salió de su interior y le desató las manos para acomodarlas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, luego le arropó, acariciando todo el cuerpo de Mark con la sábana y los dedos, conciente del profundo amor que aquel pequeño humano le profesaba.

—Yo también te amo, Mark—susurró en su oído, sería la única vez que lo confesaría, porque, el temor que sintió cuando Mark amenazó con abandonarle, era algo que, a pesar de haber ocultado con crudeza, le había desarmado y herido en lo profundo del alma, no deseaba estar solo nunca más, Mark era todo lo que tenía, y no lo dejaría marchar, aún si para lograrlo debía de ser blando de vez en cuando— ¿Qué me has hecho? —rugió, acomodándolo sobre su pecho sudoroso.

N/A: Perdón por la demora, pero empezó la uni y ya la primera semana fue una pesadilla X.X espero que hallan disfrutado del capítulo :)

¿Reviews?

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

— ¿Sherlock, que demonios haces viendo ese video de nuevo? —exclamó John, boquiabierto ante las imágenes con las que tanto había luchado para poder borrar de su cerebro.

—No es de tu incumbencia—respondió con frialdad el detective, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos como siempre hacía para analizar algo.


	4. Capítulo 3: viejas heridas

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Gene Rodenberry y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias**: Capítulo con relaciones slash, ¬¬ si tres seguidos XD pero este lemon es más suave.

Disfruten :)

**Capítulo 3:** Viejas heridas

Al salir Khan de la habitación, Sherlock ignoró a John y tomó asiento en el escritorio con rapidez, haciendo ondear su bata y mirando a su vez, la tablet con algo de aprehensión escapando de su control, era el video, de nuevo, Moriarty estaba atormentándolo desde la distancia, jugando con él.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué es? —preguntó John.

—Una tablet—espetó Sherlock fulminando a John con la mirada, era su culpa el que estuviera tan vulnerable, desde que había conocido a John habían despertado en él sentimientos, emociones, cosas que creía reprimidas para su propia seguridad. 

John observó, atónito, como Sherlock reproducía el video de lo ocurrido con Khan hacia semanas atrás, y su sorpresa superó al estupor y a la vergüenza de verse gemir y jadear, al ver como Sherlock repetía las escenas una y otra vez. John luchaba contra el impulso de arrancarle el aparato de las manos, nada bueno podía salir de esa situación.

— ¿Sherlock, que demonios haces viendo ese video de nuevo? —exclamó, boquiabierto ante las imágenes con las que tanto había luchado para poder borrar de su cerebro.

—No es de tu incumbencia—respondió con frialdad el detective, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos como siempre hacía para analizar algo.

Cada vez que repetía cada cuadro, lo ampliaba, lo reducía, detenía la reproducción o la reiniciaba, su cuerpo se llenaba de una amargura desconocida, de un dolor acuciante, pero él ante todo era lógico y frío, se apartaba del lado sentimental para resolver sus casos, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía cerrar esa parte de si mismo?

John le vio destrozarse, minuto tras minuto, imagen a imagen, él conocía a Sherlock y sabía interpretar esos ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, esas manos aferradas en puños al lado de la tablet, sin embargo, no le interrumpió, Sherlock se estaba sacrificando por resolver los problemas que estaba generando Moriarty, y mientras más rápido analizara el video, más rápido saldría de esa situación.

Tras varios minutos de reproducción y repeticiones, Sherlock dejó caer la tablet con fuerza sobre la mesa, molesto por no haber descubierto los motivos o algún mensaje oculto en aquellas dolorosas imágenes; imágenes que habían reabierto ciertas heridas que John había cerrado a base de amor y comprensión, aunque ello sonara cursi. Ni siquiera había podido rastrear el origen del mensaje, estaba fuertemente codificado, ningún computador de la Federación o a bordo de la nave, podría con el.

— ¿Sherlock? —llamó John acercándose con cautela a su novio, sabía que Sherlock había terminado de analizarlo todo, ahora, sólo importaba su bienestar—. Sherlock, ¿Cómo estas?

—Estoy bien, ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? —respondió Sherlock masticando las palabras, sujetando entre si sus manos temblorosas—. Sentimientos—espetó con un chasquido de su voz.

—No lo estas, por favor Sherlock, dime, se que puedo ayudar—presionó John agachándose hasta quedar por debajo de la línea de visión de Sherlock, sujetando sus antebrazos con las manos.

"**Debajo de mi, se ubica debajo de mi para no intimidarme, me esta dando él control, quiere que esté cómodo"  
**  
Sherlock bajó la mirada, con los ojos encendidos, lleno de una inexplicable necesidad de tomar a John, de hacerlo suyo, de marcarlo, quería demostrarse a si mismo que John era sólo de él, que nadie más lo apartaría de su lado, que le haría gritar su nombre al llegar a un orgasmo atroz como prueba definitiva de su amor, control y posesión.

Pero principalmente, necesitaba comprobar que John jamás se iría de su lado, que jamás le dejaría solo.

Temía a la soledad.

"**Miedo, que absurdo"**

"**Nadie te apartará de mi lado, John"**

Con un rugido sordo proveniente de su pecho, Sherlock saltó sobre John, tumbándole de espaldas contra el suelo, John no reaccionó, conciente de que Sherlock se sentía herido y no quería admitirlo y que si esa era su manera de demostrarlo, de expresarlo, lo dejaría hacer, la culpa era una poderosa aliada.

—No hables—ordenó Sherlock escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de John, respirando pesadamente, John asintió, esperando que empezara a hablar, sin embargo, como siempre ocurría, Sherlock lo sorprendió.

Repentinamente mordió su cuello con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido de dolor, mientras con las manos temblorosas luchaba contra el cierre de su pantalón. ¿Qué estaba pensando, Sherlock?

— ¿Sherlock? —tanteó entre jadeos, al sentir la lengua del detective recorrer las venas de su cuello con tortuosa lentitud.

—Calla, John—gruñó contra la sensible piel de su cuello mientras le bajaba los pantalones con rapidez, presionando su miembro con una mano por sobre la ropa interior.

John jadeó, sorprendido por las repentinas acciones de Sherlock, dejándose hacer, Sherlock nunca tomaba la iniciativa, y algo en aquella situación le empezaba a excitar, ¿Y si esa era la manera en la que Sherlock curaría sus heridas? ¿Y si el detective nunca volvía a arrojarse así sobre él?

—Mio—susurró Sherlock rompiendo la ropa interior de John, atrapando su miembro semirrecto con una mano, suyo y bajo su completo control, nadie más haría eso con él.

—Mmmm, Sherlock, si—gimió John perdido en las sensaciones, completamente concentrado en la cálida mano que subía y bajaba por su húmedo miembro.

Sherlock bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, mientras John, enceguecido por el placer rompía su camisa y dejaba vagar sus manos por aquel pálido pecho. Con un gemido y los ojos encendidos Sherlock tomó ambas manos de John y las inmovilizó sobre su cabeza, quería el control, necesitaba el control, necesitaba de esa sensación de poder, así que sin más dilación besó con fuerza los enrojecidos labios de John, mordiendo sin cuidado para exigir acceso total a su boca.

Los fluidos y roces iban y venían, cada vez más calientes y necesitados, John se había rendido y sólo dejaba que Sherlock le guiara por el camino de la lujuria y el desenfreno.

Entonces, un único grito acabó con la calma del lugar.

— No… por favor —la voz de Mark llegó desde el piso superior aderezada con jadeos y gritos roncos.

Ante ello John rió quedamente, inocente de lo que había desencadenado en el inestable detective.

Sherlock rugió de ira mirando hacia el techo, para luego bajar la mirada y clavarla completamente sobre John, quien, se quedó de piedra al notar en la misma una frialdad y una dureza impropias de Sherlock.

— ¿Te parece divertido? Oh si, seguro que si, Khan hace gritar a Mark y ello te excita, recuerdas esos momentos en la celda, lo noto en tu mirada, lo anhelas, anhelas su brutalidad, He leído que mucha gente imagina a otras personas durante sus relaciones sexuales, yo soy parecido a él, así que has estado imaginando que lo haces con él, no te preocupes, te lo haré más fácil—soltó Sherlock sin respirar masticando veneno con cada palabra, provocando una mirada confusa en John y, antes de que este siquiera pudiera responder, se vio girado bocabajo, con el trasero en pompa y el rostro apoyado en el suelo.

— ¿Sherlock? —tanteó John, tratando de levantarse, aquello no estaba marchando bien.

—Calla—bramó Sherlock sujetándolo con su peso al suelo mientras que con una mano temblorosa ubicaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada de John—. Te lo haré tal como él te lo habría echo—sentenció, empezando a empujar, John se removió, aquello dolía, nada de preparación ni de lubricante, sentía como si algo dentro de él fuera a romperse, el dolor comenzaba a volverse agudo e insoportable; debía detener eso, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No, Sherlock, no—exclamó con la voz rota, empujando el pecho del detective con la espalda, para alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero resultaba imposible, así que con todo el dolor de su alma lanzó un cabezazo hacia atrás.

—Lo prefieres a él—chasqueó Sherlock al caer sentado sobre su trasero, sujetando una nariz sangrante con la mano—. Él estaba siendo rudo contigo y tu lo estabas disfrutando, ¿Por qué no conmigo? John, ¿Por qué me rechazas? —inquirió con la voz rota y los ojos otrora iracundos, tristes y heridos.

John sintió sus ojos escocer ante la inocencia y el dolor ocultos en aquella pregunta, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar palabra, Sherlock se levantó y subió sus pantalones. En esos instantes, algunos gemidos ahogados se dejaron escuchar de la habitación superior revelando que Mark y Khan habían llegado a un final atroz y lleno de lujuria, derribando todo control y toda barrera que Sherlock aún pudiera mantener.

—Acabaré esto—rugió, saliendo de la habitación, semidesnudo.

John reaccionó y se levantó de un brinco, sin embargo al llegar a la puerta la encontró cerrada, Sherlock la había asegurado, y conociendo sus códigos, le sería imposible salir, estaba atrapado, encerrado mientras Sherlock iba en busca de Khan, en busca de una venganza, completamente cegado por la ira y el dolor.

"**Esto no es bueno, esto esta mal, Khan lo matará"**, pensó angustiado, luchando con la cerradura, la abriría de forma manual, poco le importaban los riesgos de hacerlo, necesitaba llegar hasta Sherlock, debía evitar el desastre que ocasionaría el choque de ambos hombres, Khan no se contendría, jamás lo haría, y mucho menos se negaría al desafío.

Sherlock se detuvo frente a la puerta de Khan, con la mente completamente enfocada en sus acciones futuras, decidido a acabar con la competencia, a destruir toda la fuente del descontrol en su vida, a acabar con el hombre que tenía un lugar en el corazón de John, su John, su pareja y compañero.

—Khan—llamó contra la puerta, con un rugido animal saliendo de su pecho.

Pasaron unos segundos, suficientes como para que Sherlock pensara en derribar la puerta, sin embargo, la cabeza despeinada y el rostro relajado de Khan aparecieron tras un siseo de la misma.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el superhombre, vestido apenas con sus boxers negros.

"**Restos de fluidos sobre él, cansancio postcoital, drogado con endorfinas, acaba de tener sexo con Mark, ahora es cuando es más vulnerable"**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sherlock jaló por los cabellos a Khan hasta sacarlo por completo de la habitación, la puerta se cerró, dejando a Mark dormido y completamente inocente de la situación.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —gritó Khan zafándose del agarre de Sherlock.

— Tú, tú y John—jadeó Sherlock sacudiendo los cabellos de sus manos.

— ¿El video? —rió Khan— ¿Viste el video? ¿Te gustó? —inquirió con sorna, Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada—. No me mires así, él lo pidió, él rogaba, él me dejó hacer lo que quisiera, acaso, ¿Contigo no es igual?

Sherlock se abalanzó sobre Khan, sin medir consecuencias, sólo deseaba callarlo, borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, destrozarlo, nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, dominado por sus sentimientos y no podía, ni quería, encontrar la manera de subir sus barreras mentales de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? —rió Khan esquivando con facilidad los golpes de Sherlock, para luego arrojar una patada sobre las costillas del mismo cuando un bloqueo lo sacó de balance—. Te dije que eras una mera copia de mi, un ser inferior—espetó, observando como Sherlock jadeaba en busca de aire.

"**Costillas fracturadas"**, anotó Sherlock mentalmente, sujetando su costado herido con la mano contraria, aquello no detendría su venganza, nuevamente se arrojó contra Khan, quien con un fluido movimiento lo llevó al suelo, luego, el superhombre dejó caer su pie sobre el estomago de Sherlock, ahogándolo por falta de aire, y así, al tenerlo indefenso, casi doblado sobre si mismo, Khan subió a sus caderas, inmovilizándolo por completo.

— ¿Crees que tienes oportunidad? —inquirió, dejando ir un puñetazo sobre el rostro de Sherlock — ¿Qué puedes compararte conmigo? —lanzó un nuevo golpe que cayó sobre la mejilla de Sherlock — ¿Qué puedes retarme a una pelea y salir ileso? —Khan se levantó al notar sus nudillos manchados de sangre —. Mira, dos golpes—indicó, ante la mirada perdida y nublada del detective—. Sólo dos golpes y ya te hice sangrar, ¿Crees que no puedo matarte aquí mismo? ¿Qué me detiene? ¿Qué me detiene de matarte, acabar con tu tripulación y hacerme con el control de la nave?

Sherlock gimió de dolor, tratando de proteger su cuerpo al abrazarse en posición fetal.

—Nada de eso te protegerá, puedo romper tus huesos—se burló Khan lanzando una patada al pecho de Sherlock. Los brazos del mismo soportaron el impacto, fracturándose en el acto, aquella patada podía haber sido mortal—. Quédate y medita todo lo que te he dicho—Khan dio media vuelta, volviendo a su habitación sin un sólo cabello fuera de lugar.

Sherlock quedó tendido en el suelo, con los brazos sobre el pecho, ahogado por la sangre en su boca, temblando, ¿Qué había echo?

"**Sentimientos, vaya debilidad, esta es la prueba definitiva"**

Giró hacia un lado para escupir la sangre, asqueado de su metálico sabor, la adrenalina había abandonado su cuerpo, dejándole sentir todo el dolor físico de la derrota, del castigo inflingido por Khan a su cuerpo.

"**Se acabó, John, esto no puede seguir, no puedo seguir con esto"**, en el mismo instante se atrevió a pensar aquello, una aguda punzada cruzó su corazón, sin John estaría solo de nuevo, sin amor, sin nadie que le comprendiera como sólo él lo hacía, sin unos brazos amorosos que le recibieran durante las noches que decidía dormir, sin las miradas preocupadas ni las continuas regañinas sobre su salud, sin ser arropado con cuidado durante los casos extensos donde caía rendido por el sueño, en resumen, sin John en su vida.

Aquel análisis le llevó a dejar escapar un grito ahogado y agónico, producido sólo por el dolor de un alma solitaria que conoce el amor y que luego debe verse forzada a abandonarlo y volver al vacío. Ignorando el dolor de sus costillas Sherlock giró hasta quedar recostado de lado, en esa postura sentía que su pecho no se rompería en mil pedazos, quizás si se mantenía así el tiempo suficiente, podría superar la crisis y regresar el control y la frialdad a su mente.

—Sherlock—escuchó decir a una voz conocida—. Oh Dios mío, esto es mi culpa.

John, ¿Por qué siempre aparecía en las situaciones en las que estaba en peligro? Su cuerpo se relajó en el acto, condicionado por los cientos de situaciones similares vividas en el pasado. Sus parpados empezaron a pesar, ocultando sus ojos tras un manto oscuro.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien—musitó John cayendo de rodillas a su lado, empapando el pantalón con la sangre que manchaba el suelo—. No, no te duermas—instruyó, rozando con la mano su cabello.

—Estoy bien, John—pronunció con dificultad, quería cerrar los ojos, descansar al calor de John, si es que este volvía a aceptarlo después de su estúpida reacción al video.

—No lo estas, espera aquí—John se levantó y se dirigió al intercomunicador más cercano.

—Como si pudiera irme—espetó Sherlock por lo bajo, nervioso, necesitaba a John cerca, sentir que sería perdonado.

—Molly trae una camilla antigravedad al nivel dos y un equipo médico básico, habitación S5, no, no debes preocuparte.

Molly, la última adquisición a su tripulación, no estaba solo después de todo, pero ello era gracias a John, sin él, aun estaría perdido por el cosmos, resolviendo casos en compañía de la señora Hudson.

—Santo cielo—escuchó exclamar a Molly luego de esperar unos minutos disfrutando de las tranquilizadoras caricias de John en su espalda, sus ojos hacía tiempo que se habían cerrado.

—Llévalo a la enfermería y asegúrate de que permanezca despierto hasta que llegue—ordenó John a Molly mientras subía con cuidado a Sherlock a la dura camilla—. Debo solventar una situación—agregó en un tono peligroso, alzándose para quedar de pie frente a la puerta de Khan.

—Si, puedo empezar a correr algunos exámenes—ofreció Molly nerviosa, pero conservando su perfil profesional.

—Has lo que consideres necesario, Molly, pero llévatelo de aquí.

Molly asintió, programando la camilla para un recorrido rápido hasta la enfermería, Sherlock alzó un poco la cabeza, tratando de incorporarse.

—John, no, no es necesario que busques a Khan—afirmó, no era necesario, no, John no podía enfrentar a Khan, no podría protegerlo.

—Yo decidiré que es lo necesario—sentenció John activando las correas de sujeción sobre su novio—. Te veré pronto, Molly te cuidará, no debes preocuparte—tras esas, poco, tranquilizadoras palabras John se inclinó y dejó ir un beso sobre la frente del menor.

Sherlock protestó y sus quejas fueron haciéndose más difíciles de escuchar a medida que la camilla se alejaba por el pasillo. John se giró y exhaló, tratando de calmar los impulsos asesinos que en ese momento invadían su cuerpo.

— ¡Khan! Se lo que hiciste, sal de esa maldita habitación—exigió.**  
**

—A ver, ¿Cuáles son tus quejas? ¿Qué le hice daño a tu noviecito? —espetó Khan asomando la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta, John no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la nariz, logrando que Khan se echara hacia atrás y le mirara con frialdad.

—No vuelvas a tocarle, Khan, te lo advertí en el pasado y vuelvo a repetírtelo, no habrá una tercera vez—rugió John ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de no haber causado ni el más mínimo daño en Khan, con la intención bastaba. John se giró y desapareció pasillo abajo, conciente de que Khan no le seguiría ni le atacaría por la espalda.

Atender a Sherlock fue duro, algunos podrían pensar que ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, el Detective Consultor vivía metiéndose en problemas, rara era la semana donde no acababa en la enfermería, o bien atacado por algún criminal o bien víctima de algún nuevo experimento.

No, aquello no lo hacía menos duro y los quejidos sordos que dejaba escapar Sherlock aún estando bajo el efecto de poderosos sedantes jugaba aún más en su contra.

—Esta así por mi culpa—suspiró John apartando los rizos de la frente de su novio, Molly alzó la vista de su tablet y sonrió con timidez.

—No lo creo, no es tu culpa, John.

—No conoces la historia, no sabes porque buscó a Khan ni porque…

—No necesito saberla, sólo se que él necesitaba de esto, necesitaba medirse con quien fue su origen—explicó Molly—. Sabe que no puede competir contra él y sin embargo… lo intenta, una y otra vez, Sherlock es testarudo y no soporta perder, tu sólo estabas en medio, John.

—Entonces fui la gota que colmó el vaso—dijo John apesadumbrado.

—Eso no puedo negártelo—confirmó Molly—. Deberías llevarlo a su habitación, estará más cómodo en ella, ambos lo estarán—agregó apartando algunos mechones de cabello sueltos de su rostro.

…

Sherlock despertó en su cama a mitad de la noche, aún adormilado por los sedantes sintió que John estaba a su lado, pacíficamente dormido a juzgar por su respiración acompasada. Su mente se aclaró poco a poco, recordando de improviso lo que había perpetrado contra aquel hombre que descansaba tranquilamente a su lado.

Con un gemido el detective se dio la vuelta, John era demasiado bondadoso y bueno, no merecía su presencia, no merecía las continuas heridas que le causaba con su inseguridad. John merecía alguien mejor, tendría que alejarse para demostrárselo.

No, no quería alejarse, no deseaba hacerlo. Pero, ¿John aún lo querría? Quizás sólo estaba ahí con él para cuidarlo, para asegurarse que guardaba el debido reposo.

—Tranquilo, Sherlock—susurró John con calma, le habían despertado los temblores de Sherlock. Con una sonrisa acarició el cabello rizado del tembloroso hombre que le daba la espalda en la cama.

Sherlock se encogió aun más en respuesta, temeroso, en su mundo personal, de las probabilidades de que John le abandonara después del ataque que perpetró contra él. Eran muy altas, demasiado para su gusto.

—No voy a dejarte—suspiró John dibujándole las vértebras con los dedos.

De nuevo, John le sorprendía, aquello no era posible, iba completamente en contra de sus deducciones, era inconcebible que disculpara aquella falta garrafal tan rápido, ¿Sería la culpa? Debía de ser la culpa, nadie podía ser tan bueno.

—Oye, deja de darle vueltas—susurró John con dulzura contra su nuca antes de posar un cálido beso sobre la misma, deseaba proteger a Sherlock, cuidarlo, pero no podía hacerlo si el propio enemigo era el detective.

—John—llamó Sherlock por fin, luego de un largo silencio, uno tan prolongado que John le creía dormido.

— ¿Si? —quiso saber John, conteniendo las ganas de abrazar a su novio, ya que no sabía como reaccionaría a ese contacto.

Sherlock gimió un poco al darse vuelta, aun abrazado a si mismo, alzó la mirada y John le comprendió como siempre lo había echo desde que se conocieron. Abrió los brazos, dejando que Sherlock buscara refugio en su pecho.

—No hiciste nada malo—aseguró John contra su cabello—. Fue una reacción natural e instintiva.

—No tengo ese tipo de reacciones. Yo me guío por la razón y la ciencia—afirmó Sherlock con asco.

—Como tú digas, Sherlock—cedió John, sabía que sus argumentos poco podrían hacer contra el detective, así que se limitó a permanecer ahí para él.

—John—la voz trémula de Sherlock rompió el silencio tras unos minutos de mutismo, John inclinó la cabeza hacia su cuello para demostrarle que estaba escuchando. Sherlock inspiró y pronunció por lo bajo un: —.Lo siento.

—Esta bien, no hay nada que perdonar—contestó John, inconciente del resultado que originaria esa frase llena de comprensión y calidez.

— ¿Nada? John, ¿Tan poco te valoras? —escupió Sherlock con dramatismo alzando la mirada para fulminar a John con la misma.

—Puedo asegurarte que me valoro mucho, pero en estas circunstancias, el amor propio, el orgullo, deben ser silenciados, así sea un poco.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no llevaran a nada.

Sherlock cerró los ojos mientras meditaba las palabras de John, completamente inmóvil hasta sentir los dedos de John recorrer su cabello, acción que le provocó un respingo.

—Esta bien, no te tocaré, sólo, descansa—cedió el doctor—. Luces al cero por ciento—ordenó a la habitación, en microsegundos la habitación quedó sumida en una profunda oscuridad.

Las horas pasaron, lentas, tortuosas, Sherlock no deseaba dormir, el remordimiento le estaba matando, ¿Cómo podía llegar a sentirse tan mal?

—Sherlock—suspiró John dibujando formas inciertas en la espalda del menor—. Tranquilízate.

—Yo… John…

John rodó los ojos y bajó su boca hasta encontrarla con la de Sherlock y le besó, con lentitud, permitiendo al detective acostumbrarse al suave contacto.

—Todo está bien—susurró contra sus labios antes de separarse, conciente de que la oscuridad le brindaría seguridad a Sherlock—. No te dejaré.

—No debes repetirlo—chasqueó Sherlock.

—Al parecer si debo hacerlo, aún tiemblas—señaló John aferrando el delgado y trémulo cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sherlock recorrió con una mano los brazos de John, sintiendo la suave tela del pijama con las yemas de los dedos y su contraste con la piel de John, había algo que le convencería de las palabras de John, algo que le ayudaría a regresar a la calma.

—No, Sherlock, no—le regañó John al sentir los labios de Sherlock sobre su cuello—. No estás del todo bien, no debes moverte demasiado.

—No seré yo quien se mueva—alegó Sherlock rozando la entrepierna de John con una de sus rodillas, una invitación más que clara para el doctor.

—No, no es lo correcto, no ahora, Sherlock—negó John cerrando sus piernas.

¿No lo era? ¿Acaso John…? ¿No le deseaba? ¿Podría vivir con ello? Era su culpa, quizás ese sería el castigo por sus acciones desmedidas, quizás…

Sherlock giró con rapidez, ignorando olímpicamente las punzadas en sus costillas, rechazo, como dolía el rechazo. La cama se agitó, rebelando que John se había levantado, ¿Se iría? No, John se agachó frente a Sherlock, mirando a sus ojos, comprensivo, lleno de amor.

—Te sigo deseando, Sherlock, mírame—ordenó al ver a Sherlock agachar la mirada—. Sólo que ahora no, ¿Entiendes?

—No—admitió Sherlock con molestia.

—Estás lastimado, confundido, no haremos nada mientras te sientas así, mientras creas que esta sería la manera correcta de pedir perdón.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron confundidos y John sólo pudo inclinarse y besarle con cariño.

—Lo entenderás—prometió John recostándose a su lado.

—Quiero hacerlo, mi cuerpo, mi mente no paran de repetirlo—admitió el menor.

—No ahora, Sherlock.

— ¿Es porque te lastimé? —inquirió Sherlock con una expresión de total y devastador arrepentimiento en la mirada.

—No, Sherlock ya te dije mis razones, estás siendo ilógico.

—Los sentimientos son ilógicos, sólo mírame—exclamó Holmes con asco.

John rodó los ojos y dejó caer con suavidad el torso de Sherlock en la cama. Con cuidado y evitando descansar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del detective se recostó sobre él y le inspeccionó con la mirada.

—No esta noche, aún estas lastimado.

—Estoy bien—sentenció Sherlock sin poder contener un jadeo al sentir los dedos de John rozar una de las magulladuras ubicada sobre sus costillas.

—No, ahora duerme, órdenes del médico—indicó John con afabilidad rodando hasta quedar al lado de Sherlock.

— ¿Quién inventó esa absurda regla? El médico en jefe no tiene porque tener más autoridad que el capitán de la nave.

—Considerando que la mayoría de los capitanes son idiotas buscadores de peligro—empezó John conteniendo un bostezo—. Es una medida más que sensata.

Sherlock gruñó algo inentendible antes de buscar refugio en el pecho de John. Este acarició su cabeza hasta que le notó lo suficientemente adormilado como para no despertar tras detener las caricias.

…

Los días pasaron con igual tensión entre Sherlock y Khan, el ambiente en cualquier habitación en la que se juntaban se cargaba de una energía terrible y nadie duraba en el lugar más de unos minutos.

—No lo soporto, John—exclamó Sherlock una noche, arrojando las botas con descuido por el suelo de la habitación.

—Lo se, pero esta zona esta llena de planetas, es cuestión de encontrar uno y…

—Dos meses, lleva dos meses en mi nave, dos meses sin un caso, voy a morir—se quejó Sherlock con dramatismo.

—No lo harás, sería negligente por mi parte el dejarte morir ¿No crees? —ronroneó John abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Tu también me deseas muerto, hace días que no me… ¿John? —jadeó Sherlock al sentir un brusco empujón que le llevo a la cama de golpe.

—No digas eso—rugió John fulminándolo con la mirada desde las alturas, Sherlock sólo admiró su rostro, maravillado por lo extraño que era visualizar a John, enfadado, al revés.

—Sólo señalaba el hecho de la falta de actividad sexual—explicó Sherlock con inocencia—. Va a acabar conmigo la abstinencia, John—para dar más énfasis a sus palabras alzó las caderas con pereza.

—Claro, bien—carraspeó John aún molesto—. Y no se te ocurre una metáfora mejor que decir que te deseo muerto.

—Es evidente, la falta de sexo ha disparado ciertas reacciones en mí que…

Antes de seguir escuchando la sarta de locuras que probablemente saldrían de labios de su novio, John se decidió a callarle con un beso, uno rápido y apasionado, directo al punto, investigar cada rincón de la boca de Sherlock con su lengua.

—John—jadeó Sherlock sorprendido cuando finalmente pudo respirar, una fina pátina de saliva cubría sus labios enrojecidos, abrillantándolos.

— ¿No querías sexo? —inquirió John con un tono algo sádico y peligroso, subiendo por el cuerpo de Sherlock hasta sentarse sobre sus caderas.

—Si lo quiero, pero… ¿John? —Sherlock alzó una ceja al sentir el suave roce del trasero de John contra su miembro.

—Calla, Sherlock—volvió a decir John mientras se recostaba a gusto sobre el pecho del detective.

—Te has juntado mucho con Khan—reprochó Holmes con molestia.

—Estaba jugando contigo—suspiró John abandonando toda mirada sádica.

—No quiero sexo, quiero…—Sherlock llevó las manos a su barbilla para pensar, confundido, su cuerpo bramaba por atenciones, pero algo dentro de él deseaba algo distinto.

— ¿Hacer el amor? —completó John por el detective.

—Bah, John sólo tu puedes agregar tal cursilería a un acto natural y…

—Es lo que te pide tu cuerpo y tu corazón, y no puedes negar que tienes uno, Sherlock, lo has descubierto en esta misión—contestó John acariciando los marcados pómulos del menor.

—Bien, no me gusta tener uno. Es algo inútil.

— ¿Lo es? —cuestionó John con tristeza, una pregunta retórica que Sherlock no pudo evitar querer contestar.

—Si, lo es, ha logrado que cometa más errores que en todo el resto de mi carrera.

—Bien, lo entiendo—suspiró John bajando del cuerpo de su novio.

— ¿John?

—Sherlock, si eso es lo que piensas quiere decir que no he logrado enseñarte lo que es el amor y lo que puede lograr.

—Asesinatos pasionales, errores garrafales, toma de decisiones sentimentales sin basamento lógico, ¿Eso es lo que tanto valoras? —chasqueó Sherlock con asco.

—Se acabó—bramó John saliendo de la habitación echo un vendaval.

— ¿John? —Sherlock observó marchar al doctor, esperó sólo unos segundos, el suficiente para que algunas piezas encajaran en su cerebro y salió tras John.

"**Soy un estúpido"**, se dijo por el camino, hiriendo su ego.

John respiraba entrecortadamente con la cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio de titanio de la sala de observación, la frialdad del material contrastaba contra su frente febril y sudorosa.

—John—llamó Sherlock nada más entrar al lugar.

—Vete, Sherlock, no respondo de mi, no en estos momentos—advirtió John.

—John, yo…—sin poder ubicar ninguna palabra que le permitiera expresarse Sherlock recorrió la distancia que le separaba de John en dos zancadas y estrechó al doctor contra si con fuerza. John gruñó algo inentendible y reaccionó como el ser emocional que era, lanzó un golpe que voló hasta el rostro de Sherlock.

—Te lo advertí, idiota—reprochó agotado, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Sherlock—. No se como puedes tener la cara para negar algo que siempre demuestras tener.

—No es algo que vaya conmigo, es demasiado nuevo—admitió Sherlock apretando a John contra su cuerpo—. No comprendo porque siento estas cosas por ti y la experiencia me lleva a ocultar mi sentir, en mi mundo, esto sólo es debilidad, una que tarde o temprano lleva a la destrucción.

—Entonces nos destruiremos juntos—prometió John alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock—. Después de todo venimos del mismo "Mundo"

Sherlock rió aliviado y buscó los labios de John, había sido perdonado y eso le alegraba, le importaba la opinión de John, era la única que pesaba en su conciencia.

—Sherlock, estamos en la sala de observación—advirtió John al notar que ambos estaban recostados en la mullida alfombra del lugar, convertidos en un lío de piernas y brazos.

—No me moveré, es mi nave—sentenció Sherlock besando a John—. Código alpha 0001 bloqueo del acceso a la sala de observación 3—recitó.

—Dios, ese código es muy parecido al de autodestrucción—gimió John ocultando los ojos tras las palmas de sus manos.

—El reconocimiento de voz evitaría cualquier accidente, John—explicó Sherlock sin entender—. Y tú posees el otro código.

—No lo decía por eso, creí que…espera ¿Poseo el otro código?

—No voy a poner fin a lo nuestro de una manera tan dramática, según tú soy teatral pero no llego a esos límites—bufó Sherlock rodando los ojos—. Si, tú posees el otro código, es lo lógico ya que eres el segundo al…

John interrumpió a Sherlock con un beso convulso por las risas, se sentía tan vivo, tan correspondido, a la manera de Sherlock, en el amor que nada podía detener sus acciones.

Sherlock observó a John con curiosidad, se desvestía apresurado, como si no contaran con tiempo para nada, Sherlock le imitó mas sin embargo John sujetó sus manos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haré yo, tu sólo relájate.

—Si hubiera sabido que esto generaría esta reacción, te habría dicho que poseías el código desde el mismo momento en que lo configuré—sonrió Sherlock burlón, disfrutando de las manos de John bajo su camisa.

— ¿Y, desde cuando lo configuraste?

—Desde que pusiste un pie en esta nave—admitió Sherlock.

—Oh dios mío—gimió John rompiendo la camisa de Sherlock. **"Adiós al romanticismo"**

—Alguien esta muy desesperado—susurró Sherlock acariciando la dura erección de John, aun oculta por su ropa interior—. Interesante color, rojo.

John se ruborizó hasta las orejas y balbuceó alguna que otra explicación.

—Oh vamos, se que has desarrollado una pequeña capacidad de observación, sabes que ese tipo y color de ropa interior me excita mucho más que la normal—sentenció Sherlock jugueteando con el elástico.

—Entonces sabes que esta es la que me enloquece a mi—señaló John tras deshacerse de los pantalones de Holmes, unos slips negros, con una inocente abeja grabada justo sobre el miembro de su novio salieron a relucir.

—Te gusta que sea "Inocente" tienes un fetiche con ello—rió Sherlock entre besos.

—Y tú con la ropa roja.

Empezaron a reír abrazados, compartiendo el movimiento de sus torsos cálidos y húmedos, tras unos segundos John se separó y obsequió a Sherlock una mirada significativa.

—Supongo que es lo justo—cedió Sherlock mordisqueando uno de los pezones de John con gula.

— ¿Lo deseas? —cuestionó John entre jadeos, rompiendo la ropa interior de Sherlock, aún abrazado a su cuerpo, necesitaban estar concientes de la presencia del otro, habían pasado por demasiadas tensiones esos últimos días.

—Lo deseo John—afirmó Sherlock con seriedad, clavando sus ojos oscuros por el deseo en los cálidos de John—. Deseo sentirte—agregó, llevando los dedos de John a su boca. Una invitación que John no rechazaría, sacó sus dedos húmedos y los reemplazó con su lengua dentro de la boca de Sherlock para comenzar a dilatarlo con cuidado.

Sherlock dejó a su mano vagar hasta la erección de John y la encerró entre sus dedos, provocando un respingo en el doctor, quien mientras le dilataba buscó con su boca el pene de Sherlock.

—John—gimió Sherlock al sentir los labios de John sobre su ingle—. Creo, que estoy listo.

John le miró a los ojos con profundidad, no muy convencido, sin embargo, era el cuerpo de Sherlock después de todo, él sabría cuando estaba listo y cuando no.

— ¿Seguro? —quiso saber mientras se posicionaba en su entrada. John temblaba deseaba tanto perderse dentro de Sherlock que apenas y podía contenerse.

—Si, John—aceptó Sherlock rodeando las caderas de John con sus piernas.

¿Por qué mentía? Sentía que le debía eso a John, aún estaba fresca en su memoria ese momento en el que casi le forzó, ¿Qué mejor manera para retribuirle que su propio dolor? Pero nunca sintió nada, John fue exquisitamente suave con él, prácticamente se deslizó sin inconvenientes a su interior, llenándole con su calidez.

—Te conozco bien, Holmes—susurró John en su oído—.Lo suficiente como para comprender tus motivos, no tienes nada que retribuir—le consoló John entre besos—. Esto es algo delicado con lo que no puedes jugar.

Sherlock asintió entre jadeos, estaba tan lleno por John que apenas y podía concertar alguna frase entendible para responder.

—Sherlock, te amo—afirmó John con una sonrisa cálida y brillante, entre vaivenes de su cadera—. Eres el ser más tierno que puede ser encontrado en toda la faz del universo.

—John, por dios bendito, no seas tan cursi—gruñó el detective entre gemidos.

—Es la verdad, eres hermoso.

La sala de observación continuó cerrada por horas, albergando a dos amantes que a penas y comprendían el poder de su unión, Sherlock descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de John, amodorrado, sin ningún interés por contemplar las estrellas que dejaban atrás. John en cambio si admiraba el espacio, aquel lugar que le brindó la oportunidad de encontrar su destino, con métodos algo extraños, pero jamás de quejaría, su vida jamás sería aburrida.

N/A: Bien, este capítulo ya estaba listo, sólo necesitaba corregirlo y culminarlo ^^' aaa la uni tan necia con quienes disfrutamos de escribir :) espero disfruten del capítulo ^^

Lo prometido es deuda, pueden hacer peticiones para los siguientes capítulos ^^

¿Reviews?


	5. Capítulo 4: Finalmente, un hogar

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Gene Rodenberry y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias**: Slash, spoilers de los comics de Star Trek y los de Khan que continúan a la película.

Disfruten :)

**Capítulo 4:** Finalmente, un hogar

La USS Hurakan había llegado a un nuevo sector de la galaxia, en el, un joven sistema solar albergaba tres planetas, uno de los cuales era clase M, muy parecido a la Tierra y casi paradisiaco. Existía también uno clase N algo hostil para mantener la vida y uno clase Q, con un clima variable pero igual de hermoso que el clase M.

—Perfecto, Khan, tienes tres planetas de donde escoger—dijo Sherlock dando vueltas en su silla, con las piernas colgando graciosa y despreocupadamente de uno de los reposabrazos.

—Necesitan ser estudiados a fondo, evaluarlos a ver si a largo plazo son capaces de soportar una civilización, no es tan sencillo, Sherlock—explicó John, obviando el hecho de que esos eran conocimientos de primer año en la academia.

—Pues mi promesa sólo incluía el traerlos hasta uno, no quedarme a estudiarlos, ese es trabajo para los científicos de naves más grandes.

—Recuerda lo que dijo, Mycroft, una vez escogido el planeta se establece una frontera de un parsec de distancia sujeto a una normativa muy parecida a la que se debe mantener con el planeta prohibido Talos IV—acotó John.

—Oh y a mi hermano se le escapó el detalle del estudio necesario para…Oh—volvió a exclamar Sherlock—. A menos que deseara que los abandonáramos a su suerte.

—Es evidente—chasqueó Khan estudiando en la consola del puesto científico los planetas.

—Estúpido—gruñó Mark.

—Ese Mycroft Holmes—suspiró enfadada la señora Hudson.

— ¿Qué haremos? No podemos estudiar por nuestra cuenta el planeta—dijo Molly—. No contamos con todos los equipos ni el instrumental necesario.

—Y en caso de encontrar algún planeta apto, no podrá ser colonizado sin rebelar el secreto de la liberación de Khan.

Khan suspiró, siempre le ponían trabas a sus planes, siempre había algo que le detenía, era lo que obtenía por confiar en la Flota Estelar.

—Lo solucionaremos, digo, son sólo detalles—sonrió Mark tomando la mano de Khan para calmarle.

Sherlock llevó las manos a su barbilla, pensativo.

—Haré algunas llamadas—dijo al fin mientras se levantaba de su silla.

El puente quedó sumido en un tenso silencio nada más marcharse Sherlock, John carraspeó y asumió el mando, tomando asiento en la silla para dar orden al caos que empezaba a generarse en las mentes de los presentes.

—Bien, se que no esta en nuestras manos, pero adelantaremos el trabajo necesario—empezó.

—Usted es médico, no tiene los conocimientos para…—le interrumpió Khan con ira.

—Estudié ocho años en la academia para tener los mismos conocimientos que mis colegas en una nave espacial, se cual es el procedimiento de rigor en estos casos—acotó John fulminándolo con la mirada, Khan asintió no muy convencido y se cruzó de brazos, rumiando las ganas de golpear al rubio matasanos.

John carraspeó de nuevo y se removió incómodo en la silla, Sherlock siempre le dejaba esas cosas a él, después de todo el detective había "suprimido" todo conocimiento que consideraba inútil.

—Empecemos, el planeta clase N queda absolutamente descartado, no puede mantener la vida en esa clase de condiciones y asumiendo que existan colonos que acepten vivir bajo tu mando, Khan, no aceptaran vivir en el—Khan asintió—. Queda por tanto a tu criterio decidir que planeta, el clase Q o el M escoger, dicho planeta será objeto de estudios temporales y espaciales, quienes posean conocimientos en Geofísica, Geología, Geomorfología, Paleontología, Ciencia del suelo, Climatología, Hidrología, Meteorología, Oceanografía deben ayudar en lo posible, se que no estamos especializados en esas áreas pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora—John inspiró a profundidad—. Khan, debes dar el primer paso, habla con Mark, escojan un planeta y hágannos saber su decisión, nosotros estudiaremos el espacio que rodea este sistema solar y el comportamiento de su estrella.

Khan gruñó por lo bajo, odiaba recibir órdenes, pero ante todo era un ser conciente, tomó la mano de Mark y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera del puente. John rodó los ojos y sonrió aliviado, finalmente avanzaban en su misión.

…

—Khan, yo… Cualquier planeta que escojas esta bien, en serio—sonrió Mark dando vueltas a su sopa de verduras, habían terminado en el comedor, Khan sólo miraba por las ventanas a los azules planetas que podrían ser su futuro hogar.

—No puedes ser permisivo en esto, Mark—dijo con seriedad—. Eres un científico, estúdialos y refuta mis deseos como uno—exigió mirando a Mark con los ojos brillantes.

—Soy historiador, no tengo muchos conocimientos en las ciencias que nombró John—admitió Mark jugueteando con un trozo de zanahoria.

—Úsalos para decidir—presionó Khan tomando asiento frente al joven.

—Si debiera guiarme por mis conocimientos, escogería el clase M, es el más sencillo para poblar—Khan torció el gesto— ¿No te gusta?

—El clase Q presenta niveles un poco más elevados de gravedad, por poco y duplica a la terrestre, el nivel de oxígeno es un poco bajo, se que las condiciones son duras, pero quienes vivan en el y logren sobrevivir, serán superiores—sonrió Khan.

—Entonces será el clase Q—sonrió Mark tomando finalmente una cucharada de sopa.

— ¿Estas seguro? —presionó Khan alzando una ceja.

—Deseas crear un imperio de seres superiores, una utopía del orden y la fuerza, no puedo hacer nada contra eso—suspiró Mark dejando de lado la cuchara, su estómago se negaba a recibir más alimento—. Me lo has dado todo, Khan, es justo que lo retribuya de alguna manera.

Khan reclinó su cuerpo en el respaldar de la silla, su mirada se volvió dura y penetrante por unos segundos, luego, se reblandeció y permitió a que una sonrisa petulante escapara de sus labios.

—Entonces, estás dispuesto a sufrir ese infierno por mí. Para complacerme.

Ante aquellas palabras Mark se ruborizó fuertemente, esquivó la mirada y se concentró en visualizar los planetas a través de la ventana.

—No sólo por eso, ese ambiente me fortalecería.

—Oh—exclamó Khan sonriendo, deduciendo correctamente los motivos de Mark para desear aquello—. Entonces deseas ser más fuerte, deseas llevarme el ritmo.

Mark frunció el entrecejo al verse descubierto.

—Me molesta ser inferior a ti—admitió—. Si voy a ser tu pareja debo estar a tu altura—suspiró—. Aunque sea imposible.

Khan no supo que contestar a aquella confesión, su pecho vibraba lleno de felicidad y de una inusitada calidez.

—Los primeros años necesitarías de medicamentos para acostumbrarte—dijo pasados unos minutos.

—Lo se. Pero luego no los necesitaría y todo estaría bien—sonrió Mark—. Ve y dile a Watson de nuestra decisión, no hay tiempo que perder.

Khan torció el gesto, dividido entre el deseo de castigar a Mark por aquella petición tan descarada y besarlo profundamente hasta dejarle los labios marcados por la pasión. Molesto sacudió la cabeza, Mark se encogió en su sitio, maldiciéndose por su atrevimiento, su cuerpo lo pagaría, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo Khan sólo le regaló una mirada profunda antes de abandonar la sala.

—Esto no puede ser nada bueno—suspiró Mark temblando, casi prefería que Khan le hubiera saltado al cuello en ese mismo instante, ahora pasaría las siguientes horas temiendo por su integridad física.

…

—Matasanos—llamó Khan a John nada más entrar al puente.

—Si, Khan—suspiró John apartando los ojos del visor científico.

—El planeta clase Q es el escogido—anunció entregándole una tablet.

— Es un planeta con un ambiente cambiante causado por su órbita peculiar, factor que causa que las condiciones climáticas cambien drásticamente en el tiempo—leyó John frunciendo el entrecejo al leer las demás características básicas del planeta—. Khan, este planeta no es muy apto para Mark.

—Él lo sabe y aún así decidió vivir en el.

— ¿Decidió? —cuestionó John con incredulidad—. O, ¿Lo obligaste?

—En este caso, es su decisión—bufó Khan.

—Bien—cedió John cerrando los ojos—. En cuanto Sherlock termine su larga charla vía radio espacial, bajaremos al planeta para estudiarlo más a fondo.

Khan asintió, luego dirigió sus pasos fuera del puente, lleno de dudas por la reacción de John, ¿Acaso creían que siempre obligaba a Mark? Y, ¿Por qué le interesaba lo que pensaba ese grupo de seres inferiores? No, no era eso, sólo pensaba en Mark y su opinión acerca de ello, acerca de su naturaleza imponente.

— ¿Mark? —llamó al entrar al camarote, Mark dormitaba sobre el escritorio, su algo largo cabello castaño le caía sobre la frente, dándole un aire inocente, Khan sonrió y lo alzó en brazos para llevarle hasta la cama.

— ¿Uh, Khan? —dijo Mark con pereza al sentirse arropado en la cama.

—Puedes descansar, bajaremos en un rato—explicó Khan tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación—. Revisaré los datos del planeta y anotaré los más relevantes—agregó tomando una tablet, en una muda invitación a que Mark siguiera en su sueño.

—Ya lo hice yo—dijo Mark—. Caí dormido mientras lo hacía—se excusó.

Khan alzó una ceja y dejó la tablet sobre el escritorio, luego caminó hasta la cama. Mark siguió sus pasos con la mirada, Khan se detuvo frente a la cama y se subió en ella con las rodillas, doblando el colchón con su peso.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— ¿De vivir en un planeta hostil con una pareja igualmente ruda? Si—sonrió Mark arrebujándose más en la sábana, en respuesta, Khan se recostó a su lado y lo encerró en un duro abrazo— ¿Khan?

—No fuerces a tu suerte—gruñó el superhombre.

Mark rió quedamente y se dejó llevar de nuevo por el sueño, seguro, como jamás lo estaría, al encontrarse en brazos de su pareja.

…

Sherlock paseaba por su habitación, la única solución al problema de Khan sólo traería más tensiones a su vida, ¡Con lo que deseaba dejar al superhombre e irse pitando de esa zona del cosmos en busca de un caso! Ahora debía quedarse en calidad de juez de paz entre Jim Kirk y Khan. Lo peor sería comunicar aquello a Khan, como lo deseaba fuera de su nave, lejos de John y de todos a quienes valoraba.

—Sólo serán unos días, quizás lo mejor sea mantenerlos separados mientras duren los estudios—suspiró John.

— ¿Abandonar la orbita mientras llega la Enterprise? —tanteó Sherlock tomando asiento en su cama sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor al mover sus brazos hacia atrás para sostenerse.

—No, estoy seguro que ni a Kirk ni a Khan les gustaría eso—acotó John masajeando gentilmente los hombros tensos de Sherlock.

—Llegarán en unas 25 horas, tenemos tiempo para bajar y hacer estudios preliminares—opinó el detective conteniendo algunos sonidos de placer—. Maldita burocracia—gimió cuando John deshizo uno de los tantos nudos de tensión ubicado en su cuello.

—Bueno, Lestrade y Mycroft te debían ese favor, nos los debían a todos, no se porque tardaron tanto en decidirse a llamar a una nave científica, incluso la USS Enterprise era la solución más lógica al problema.

—Bajaremos en una hora—continuó Sherlock, desestimando el seguir discutiendo el tema de la larga llamada espacial—. ¿Qué tipo de vida existe en el planeta?

—Casi prehistórica, ningún indicio de homínidos inteligentes, sólo bestias enormes y mares llenos de tiburones y ballenas—explicó John empujando a Sherlock hacia el colchón.

— ¿Algún dinosaurio que pueda devorar a Khan? ¡Auch!

—No, ninguno, no seas tan desagradable—le regañó John terminando de masajear el trapecio del menor.

—Él es el desagradable—acusó Sherlock con un mohín.

—Si, lo es, pero no te rebajes a su nivel.

…

—Señora Hudson a la mínima señal de peligro súbanos inmediatamente—explicaba Sherlock a la amable anciana mientras se enfundaba su abrigo sobre el traje de exploración. Molly luchaba con las amarras del mismo, sin poder sujetar su phaser o su tricorder al cinturón, John fue a ayudarle con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes querido—sonrió Martha activando los controles.

La luz del transportador rodeó a los exploradores, separando su estructura en átomos para reunirlos de nuevo en la superficie del planeta clase Q.

—Había perdido la practica—se quejó Mark frotando su torso.

—Para transportarse no se requiere practica, quizás hables de la sensación—corrigió Sherlock sacando su tricorder.

Tras aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras todos se dedicaron a observar a su alrededor, si bien era cierto el clima variable y hostil, el paisaje no podía ser menos hermoso y contrastante.

—Plantas xerófilas compartiendo el suelo con plantas propias de una tundra—exclamó John sorprendido tomando muestras de las espinas de una especie de cactus en miniatura.

—Hay agua cerca—señaló Khan con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en escuchar los sonidos que le rodeaban.

—Lo olvidaba—se disculpó John deteniendo al grupo que ya empezaba a avanzar por aquel bosque singular—. La gravedad es casi dos veces superior a la terrestre y hay poco oxígeno en el aire, traten de no agitarse, a la mínima señal de agotamiento deben avisar a Molly o a mí y les daremos Triox para solventar el problema.

—Aburrido—suspiraron Khan y Sherlock al unísono, bastante alejados del grupo principal, John rodó los ojos y Molly rió apenada.

—Khan no lo necesita—dijo señalándolo, el superhombre ya avanzaba delante de ellos, subiendo rocas y esquivando troncos caídos como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

—No, él es superior en ese aspecto—cedió John caminando con lentitud junto a Molly y Mark—. Pero Sherlock no comparte esas características y le sigue el ritmo.

Ciertamente, el Detective Consultor prácticamente brincaba de planta en planta, tomando notas, muestras de suelo y fluidos y mil y una cosas más con las que seguramente experimentaría luego.

—Sherlock, como llegues quejándote porque te falta el aire la vamos a tener—amenazó mientras tomaba muestras de una de las plantas olvidadas por el menor.

—John, esto es una aventura, hay que explorar, quien sabe cuantos venenos y antídotos y nuevas armas homicidas se pueden crear con los nuevos elementos de este planeta— dijo emocionado.

—Y pensar que te aburría la idea—rió John.

—Ey, miren lo que encontré—gritó Khan regresando sobre sus pasos con emoción.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Mark corriendo hasta llegar a su posición—. Vaya—exclamó entre jadeos.

Un gran claro se extendía ante ellos, alimentado por un lago completamente cristalino habitado por las más singulares y hermosas criaturas acuáticas. Khan ya analizaba el agua con su tricorder, emocionado por lo que descubría.

—Es completamente pura—anunció al grupo. Todos, menos Sherlock, se acercaron para contemplar el espectáculo creado por los peces de colores al nadar en el agua.

— ¡John! —gritó Sherlock de improviso, John rodó los ojos y giró para ubicar a su novio entre la maleza.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, observando que Sherlock tenía el brazo derecho semioculto entre los árboles.

—Dijiste "casi" prehistórico ¿No? —dijo con voz contenida, John caminó hasta alcanzarlo, era sospechosa la manera en que su brazo parecía ser jaloneado hacia dentro del bosque—. Creo que esta planta carnívora entra dentro de esa categoría—gimió.

John alzó las manos al cielo en una muda exclamación de sorpresa y bajó la mirada hasta ubicar el "problema" que sujetaba a Sherlock del brazo. Una gigante y maloliente planta carnívora, muy similar a una Venus atrapamoscas, sujetaba la mano de Sherlock con fuerza, sus espinas eran similares a dientes, estos parecían sonreír y su tallo jaloneaba con fuerza a su presa.

—Dios santo, sólo a ti se te ocurre—regañó John buscando la manera de abrir las mandíbulas de la planta sin dañarla.

—Pero, John—se justificó Sherlock con dolor en su voz—Sólo quería una muestra de sus fluidos, podrían ser poderosos ácidos que…

—Claro, y ¿Qué mejor forma para estudiarlos que evaluar cuanto tardan en disolverte la mano? —gruñó John molesto logrando abrir, por fin, las mandíbulas de la planta. Sherlock retiró su mano y John soltó a la planta, que en respuesta pareció gruñir salvajemente—. Déjame ver la mano—ordenó a Sherlock mientras este se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

—Ay, se gentil, no, duele—se quejaba Sherlock dando brincos en su lugar.

—Eres todo un niño cuando lo deseas—espetó John alborotándole los rizos luego de vendarle la mano—. No vuelvas a tocar nada que parezca peligroso, mejor aún, no toques nada—le advirtió.

Un fuerte sonido de chapoteo les llegó desde el lago, John rodó los ojos y trotó hasta el lugar, ignorando sus propias advertencias de tomar todo con calma.

—Pero… ¿Qué? —exclamó al notar el traje de Khan perfectamente doblado en brazos de una sonrojada Molly y al susodicho nadando inocentemente en el lago.

—No pude detenerlo, John—se excusó Molly.

—Claro, él si puede experimentar—dijo Sherlock masticando las palabras.

—Probablemente en el momento en el que te sumerjas saldrán unos tentáculos del agua y te jalaran hasta el fondo del lago—acotó John mirando con seriedad a su novio.

—Ilógico, desde aquí podemos ver el fondo y sólo se ven pequeños peces de colores en el agua.

Otro gran chapoteo les indicó que Mark había seguido a Khan al lago, el joven de cabello castaño seguía a su novio con algo de dificultad, aún no recordaba del todo como nadar ni flotar.

—Es un hermoso lugar—dijo entre jadeos al llegar a su lado.

—Excelente para construir mi imperio—afirmó Khan antes de sumergirse y bucear a gusto. Los peces no parecían temerle y se le acercaban, curiosos, acompañándolo en su paseo submarino.

Sherlock bufó y continuó estudiando los alrededores del lago, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de John.

—Desearía pasar la noche en este lugar—dijo Molly tomando asiento bajo un árbol, el suelo estaba recubierto de suave musgo e invitaba a recostarse y dormir largamente.

—No creo que desees hacerlo, la temperatura empieza a descender—comentó John con los ojos fijos en su tricorder—. A razón de 10 grados cada hora—leyó en el aparato.

—Eso explica la vegetación—apuntó Sherlock, notando con curiosidad como salía vaho de su boca.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios hace tanto frío?! —gritó Khan mientras se acercaba al grupo, a su lado un casi azul Mark le seguía el paso—. El lago casi nos congela vivos—explicó, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra de su traje para cubrir con ella a Mark.

—El ambiente es variable—recitó John de memoria—. Mejor subamos a la nave—aconsejó—. Una bebida caliente, descanso y nuevos trajes nos permitirán continuar con los estudios.

—Creí que estos trajes tenían un sistema de adaptación térmica—chasqueó Khan con fastidio.

—Lo tienen, pero no para las temperaturas extremas que se empezaran a sentir en minutos—respondió John tomando su comunicador—. Señora Hudson, súbanos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron en la plataforma del transportador, sintiendo de lleno, en sus pieles, el cambio de temperatura.

— ¡Oh dios mío!—exclamó la buena señora—. Prepararé chocolate caliente.

—Agréguele unas gotas de Brandy Sauriano—apuntó John evitando que Mark se sentara en la plataforma—. Necesitas moverte para entrar en calor—le dijo.

—No puedo evitarlo, no estoy acostumbrado al frío—dijo entre temblores, Khan le rodeó con los brazos y pasados unos minutos estos cesaron casi por completo.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos en bajar? —cuestionó Sherlock haciendo tintinear los frascos de las muestras en sus bolsillos.

—Dos horas, a los sumo tres, la temperatura será de -30 ºC para ese momento—anunció John toqueteando su tricorder.

—Suficiente para un experimento o dos—musitó Sherlock emocionado.

—Nada de eso, tomarás el chocolate e irás a tu camarote a dormir un rato.

—No eres el capitán—bufó el detective saliendo de la sala de transportadores, dejando a John con la respuesta en la boca. Khan rió y arrastró a Mark a la salida.

—Se me ocurre una buena actividad para entrar en calor—susurró en el oído del joven.

— ¿Dormir juntos? —tanteó Mark sin poder ahogar un bostezo. Khan rodó los ojos y lo subió a su espalda como si de un fardo se tratase.

—si, Mark, dormir juntos.

…

Una suave pátina blanca recubría el otrora bosque semi-tropical, un frío y cortante viento helaba las ramas descubiertas de los pinos y palmeras, y la aguanieve chocaba contra los cinco cuerpos que se atrevían a caminar bajo semejantes condiciones.

—Esto es increíble—exclamó Sherlock estudiando las plantas xerófilas—. Están hibernando.

—Yo tengo ganas de hibernar—suspiró Molly aferrando con dedos temblorosos, a pesar de estar cubiertos por un grueso guante, su abrigo de ultima tecnología—. El agua que conforma el hielo y la lluvia es perfectamente pura—dijo con asombro— ¿Qué más estudiaremos?

— ¿Cómo sobreviven los peces en el lago? —inquirió Khan sujetando a Mark a su lado—. No me interesa un planeta donde los recursos mueren durante la noche.

—Buena idea y luego subimos—tiritó John—. Casi estamos a -40 ºC.

Se abrieron paso entre el viento, la nieve y las ramas heladas hasta llegar al lago, el cual, lucía perfectamente congelado. Bajo su superficie los peces nadaban con tranquilidad, casi parecían ignorar las duras condiciones bajo las cuales vivían.

—Increíble—dijo John analizando a las criaturas con su tricorder—. Sus cuerpos están adaptados para calentarse a voluntad.

—Dime algo que no sepa—chasqueó Sherlock caminando sobre el hielo con dificultad.

—Bien, resuelto el misterio, ¿Por qué no subimos y nos calentamos? —opinó Molly entre dientes.

—Sería bueno—secundó Mark tras tomar muestras de suelo—. No siento las manos.

— ¿Y los mamíferos? ¿No existe otro tipo de animal a parte de inocentes pececitos? —cuestionó Sherlock.

—Estarán ocultos—contestó Khan empujando a Sherlock, a través del hielo, de vuelta al grupo—. Vámonos, mañana puede continuar el estudio.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, la preocupación de Khan por Mark a veces rozaba lo patético.

—Cierto, eso me recuerda—John hizo señas a Sherlock para que guardara silencio, no era el mejor momento para dar la noticia—.Khan, mañana arribará la USS Enterprise para ayudarte con el estudio del planeta.

Khan frenó en seco su caminar, Mark, John y Molly se encogieron en su sitio, Sherlock estudiaba las reacciones de Khan, fascinado por como su rostro dejaba ver todo lo que pensaba con tanta facilidad.

— ¿No podías llamar a otra nave? —preguntó Khan masticando las palabras, con las manos cerradas en puños temblorosos, dio un par de pasos y acercó su rostro al del detective—. No, tenías que llamar a Jim Kirk y su banda de traidores.

— ¿Tanto odias que te hayan derrotado dos veces? —John golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano, si Khan golpeaba a Sherlock se lo tenía bien merecido y no iba a intervenir.

—Soy tan mal perdedor como tú—aceptó Khan—. Accedí a recibir ayuda de la traicionera Flota, pero no aceptaré la de Jim Kirk.

—Orgulloso.

—Tanto como tu—bufó Khan fulminando a Sherlock con la mirada, ambos no parecían conocer lo que era el respeto al espacio personal.

—Son los únicos que pueden ayudarte, y los únicos, a parte de nosotros—señaló a su tripulación—. Que pueden cruzar la frontera de un pársec para traer colonos y ayuda a tu planeta sin sufrir la pena de muerte—explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio, altivo como sólo él podía serlo.

Khan gruñó, controló los temblores de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, abatido. A pesar de su orgullo y superioridad, al contrario que muchos de sus hermanos, él era capaz de acallar su ego en pos de una solución más eficiente. Sin embargo, no iba a aceptar las burlas de la copia errónea de su ADN, sonriendo peligrosamente de dio vuelta, alguien debía enseñarle a Sherlock a controlar su tonito altivo e insultante. Sherlock relajó su cuerpo al ver a Khan girarse, sin esperar el siguiente movimiento del superhombre.

Se vio tendido en el suelo, con Khan sobre su cuerpo y un puño alzado peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, sereno observó el puño bajar hasta hacer contacto con su pómulo derecho.

—Bien, ya entendimos, te has desquitado—suspiró John tratando de apartar a Khan a jalones, tras unos cuantos lo logró, Khan sonrió y se alejó del grupo a través de la nieve e hizo señas a Mark para que no le siguiera, no era seguro que nadie le tocara mientras estuviera tan lleno de ira—. Sherlock, eso no fue muy inteligente—regañó al menor.

—Decía la verdad—se defendió Sherlock con un mohín.

—No, te hacías el sabiondo, el poderoso—espetó John ayudándolo a ponerse en pie—. Eso sólo empeorará todo.

…

Kirk golpeó con fuerza el botón que cerraba la comunicación, vía radio subespacial, con el comodoro Lestrade y el canciller Mycroft, aquellas eran órdenes superiores que ni siquiera él podía burlar.

—Asumo que las nuevas órdenes no son de su agrado, capitán—dijo Spock tras de él.

—Las escuchaste conmigo, Spock, ¿No te causa ningún tipo de respuesta emocional? —inquirió Jim mirando a su t'hy'la, sus ojos azules parecían haber envejecido diez años debido a la preocupación y a las miles de emociones encontradas que sentía en esos momentos.

—Es una decisión lógica, dada la actual situación—cedió el Vulcano con serenidad—. Las tretas de la sección 31, el imperio Romulano y el Klingon nos llevaron a buscar alianzas necesarias.

—Te olvidas del desquiciado de Moriarty—señaló Jim—. Demonios, Spock—exclamó fuera de si—. Es decir, Khan sólo reaccionó a la maldad y la traición, él nunca quiso hacer daño, él no disfruta con eso, pero… No puedo evitar pensar que no es justo.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Al hecho de que nosotros, siendo inocentes en todo esto, tengamos que solucionar las consecuencias de las acciones de humanos inescrupulosos del siglo XX y XXI, las de un desquiciado psicópata y las de gobernantes y militares—inspiró profundamente para gemir—. Somos exploradores, Spock, no inocentes palomas blancas con banderas de paz universal. No es nuestro trabajo.

—Al vernos implicados en dichas situaciones, capitán, nos vemos, en la obligación de responder a…

— ¡Maldita sea, Spock!

—Adoro cuando le gritas al duende—rió McCoy mientras entraba al camarote de Jim—. Bien, ¿Cuál es esa nueva y "segura" misión?

—Considerando las características y estándares de la misma, difícilmente la veo como"segura", doctor—acotó Spock llevando las manos tras su espalda—. Confío en que el capitán podrá explicársela apropiadamente—sus ojos bajaron hasta ubicarse en la puerta inferior del closet de Jim, donde sabía, se ocultaba la cerveza romulana—. Iré a supervisar el puente.

—Bien, desembucha y no te guardes nada, ya sabes que le hace mal a tu digestión—bromeó el médico sacando dos copas y la botella del azul líquido de su escondite.

—Oh, McCoy—gimió Jim enterrando la cabeza en los brazos y alborotándose los rubios cabellos con las manos crispadas—. No tienes ni idea.

—Sólo cuéntame, pero no vuelvas a gemir de esa manera—chistó el doctor colocando una copa rebosante en las manos de su amigo.

Las expresiones del buen doctor sureño variaron durante toda la narración, desde la sorpresa hasta la ira y de ahí al miedo, situación que enfrentó con ironía y sarcasmo, algo normal para él.

—Míralo de este modo, serán los colonos los que deban soportarlo—rió McCoy— ¿Quién querrá vivir con él?

—El canciller y el comodoro ya se encargaron, al menos cien colonos están interesados en iniciar una vida nueva bajo el mando de Khan, se les dotó de toda la información, tanto la actual como la pasada, valoraron más la pasada, para ellos es un líder sin tacha y eficiente, una víctima de la humanidad.

—Vaya grupo de locos.

—No, McCoy, pienso igual y eso es lo que me aterra.

—Puedo asegurarte que tu evaluación psicológica salió normal—rió el doctor—. Bien, suficiente cerveza para un día—añadió guardando la botella y las copas—. Cálmate, Jim, todo saldrá bien, ya hemos salido de situaciones peores—le sonrió paternal.

—Debo comunicarlo a la tripulación, sin tapujos ni secretos, esta misión se hará bajo mis términos—afirmó con seriedad, afectado quizás por el ligero envalentonamiento producido por la cerveza.

La USS Enterprise se desvió de su rumbo para dirigirse a la base espacial K-7, de uso civil, y recoger a los colonos, todos eran bastante jóvenes, científicos en su mayoría, deseosos de comenzar una vida nueva en un lugar inexplorado.

—Están dementes—chasqueó McCoy.

—Por el contrario, doctor, sus exámenes han sido impecables y…

—Olvídalo, duende de sangre verde— Spock alzó una ceja y no contestó al doctor.

—No quiero ver a Khan de nuevo, no creo poder controlarme—gruñó Jim desde la silla.

—Si me permite, capitán, yo…

—No, Spock, es mi responsabilidad.

La USS Enterprise se encontró con la nave de Sherlock a la hora estipulada. Anclada la pequeña nave del detective, Jim decidió bajar a la misma y acabar con toda la tensión de una vez.

—Capitán Kirk—saludó Sherlock formal.

—Sherlock—contestó el rubio paseando la mirada por el hangar.

—Estoy aquí, capitán—señaló Khan saliendo de una de las puertas del lugar.

—Khan—gruñó Jim, siendo detenido por la mano de Spock en su hombro.

—Le recuerdo la misión capitán—dijo con serenidad.

A pesar de su advertencia ambos hombres continuaron fulminándose con la mirada, Khan altivo y orgullo, Jim molesto y lleno de afán por proteger a su gente de aquel hombre que consideraba un maniaco vengador.

—Todo esto puede cortarse con un maldito bisturí láser—gruñó McCoy—. Sean lógicos—se estremeció ante la palabra—. Y empiecen a trabajar, mientras antes comencemos antes culminaremos.

—Muy acertado, doctor—afirmó Spock.

—No me des la razón—gruñó el buen médico sureño.

—He tomado algunas muestras que desearía analizar en sus laboratorios—dijo Sherlock ha Spock, quien inclinó la cabeza.

—Entonces acompáñeme, Detective—invitó, Sherlock encabezó la marcha, con las botellas y demás sustancias tintineando alegremente en su gabardina.

—Empecemos con el inventario de suministros médicos—ofreció John a McCoy.

—Si, dios sabe que los necesitaran en ese planeta de locos.

Y así todos dejaron, quizás inconcientemente, solos a Jim, a Khan y a Mark.

—Escúchame cúmulo de genes superiores, te impongo una sola ley para tu planeta, una única ley, y soy respaldado por el canciller y el comodoro Lestrade y todo el almirantazgo—Khan sólo miró a Jim esperando terminara—. Jamás lastimaras a tus colonos, ni física ni psicológicamente, una sola queja, Khan y serás devuelto a la Tierra para responder por tu crimen.

—Curiosa regla—aceptó Khan controlando algunos temblores de ira, Mark le miraba, temeroso de verse envuelto en una pelea—. Supongo que es justo, a cambio de darme total libertad en mi gobierno.

—La tienes, pero no quiero ningún colono herido por tu mano ni por la de nadie de tu gobierno.

—Tienes mi palabra—afirmó Khan entre dientes.

Jim asintió, luego se dio la vuelta y regresó a la Enterprise, pisando fuerte y respirando con igual intensidad.

—Es razonable—murmuró Mark por lo bajo, Khan giró y prácticamente le heló con la mirada.

—Ve a la Enterprise—ordenó—. Ayuda con los estudios del planeta, me entrevistaré con los colonos.

—Pero…

— ¡Ahora!

Mark se encogió en su sitio ante tal grito y no se movió hasta que Khan abandonó el lugar. La había fastidiado y a lo grande.

…

Alexandro Stefano Di Benedetto, doctor en geología, era uno de los científicos asignados al estudio del planeta clase Q elegido por Khan para fundar su imperio, también era uno de los cien colonos decididos a vivir bajo el mando de Khan.

—Interesantes credenciales—le felicitó Khan dejando la tablet sobre el escritorio de la sala de juntas de la USS Hurakan. Jim Kirk y sus científicos hacían estudios profundos al planeta, todo parecía indicar que era más que apto para soportar vida humana y mantenerla a lo largo del tiempo, las únicas dificultades venían dadas por el clima variable y la gravedad, nada que no pudiera superarse con tecnología y ciertas medidas de seguridad- Khan se había negado a alterar el clima del planeta mediante métodos invasivos como los aplicados en la Tierra-

—Si me lo permite, bajaré enseguida a la superficie y continuaré con los estudios para evaluar las zonas más seguras y óptimas para un asentamiento humano—dijo Alexandro solícito. Khan se reclinó sobre su silla y le estudió con la mirada-había echo aquello con los cien colonos que deseaban vivir bajo su mando-.

— ¿Estas seguro de tu decisión? Luego de tomada no podrás salir del planeta en toda tu vida, serás un prisionero del secreto guardado por la Flota, al menos hasta que encuentren la manera de revelarlo a los miembros de la Federación—dijo Khan con suavidad.

—Estoy seguro, para mi no hay nada mas apasionante que ser de los primeros en estudiar este magnífico planeta—contestó el científico con emoción.

—Veinticinco años, una edad muy corta para saber lo que deseas hacer con tu vida.

—No para mi, señor.

Khan asintió, tomó la tablet y la firmó con su huella digital, Alexandro hizo lo mismo y se levantó con decisión, tendiendo una mano al superhombre en señal de saludo, Khan la estrechó y le invitó a abandonar la sala con la mirada.

El joven era alto, casi de su estatura, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos increíblemente azules, sin duda, poseía unos genes magníficos que permitirían poblar aquel planeta con lo mejor de lo mejor, dentro de lo que la sencilla genética humana permitía, obviamente. Sin embargo Khan se permitió sonreír, finalmente su sueño se veía cerca de ser cumplido.

N/A: Bien capítulo en respuesta a la petición de **Hayden1989****, **serán dos capítulos ya que me explayé con el planeta ^^' sorry ante todo soy trekkie y pues… los orígenes me llaman fuertemente XD. Espero te guste ^^

**¿Alguna otra petición?**

¿Reviews?

Adelanto:

"_Alexandro sonrió a Mark con candidez y le estrechó en sus brazos fuertes y seguros, sus ojos transmitían calma y su cuerpo un calor deseado y necesario en aquellas circunstancias adversas. Mark no podía evitar comparar y aquello le estaba llevando por un muy mal camino."_


	6. Capítulo 5: Problemas en el paraíso

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Gene Rodenberry y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias**: Slash y sexo duro, así que si no te gusta no leas XD.

Disfruten :)

**Capítulo 5:** Problemas en el paraíso

—Fascinante—dijeron Spock y Sherlock al unísono, tras sintetizar un potente ácido a partir del inocente y aparentemente inocuo fluido de uno de los cactus del planeta.

—Dios me salve—suspiró John al asomarse al laboratorio.

—Spock aún no ha ocasionado ningún accidente, me lleva el diablo si tengo que admitirlo, pero el duende es sensato—afirmó McCoy tras John.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de Sherlock—suspiró John echando a andar.

—Un día estalló el replicador de nuestro laboratorio—afirmó Molly.

—Intentaba programarlo para replicar ácido sulfúrico en cantidades industriales—explicó John a McCoy.

— ¿Para qué haría eso?

—Quería estudiar cuanto tardaba el cuerpo de un Vulcano en disolverse en un tanque lleno de esa sustancia en específico. Ayudaría a esclarecer la hora precisa del asesinato de un importante senador—respondió John—. En realidad era un caso viejo que Lestrade le dio para evitar que lanzara a Khan por la escotilla de la basura.

—Chico, no te envidio—cabeceó McCoy consternado.

…

Alexandro caminaba por la superficie del planeta, analizando con su tricorder las formaciones rocosas y cuevas que se abrían paso hasta más allá del horizonte. Su paso era seguro, no se notaba afectado por la gravedad o la falta de oxígeno, el afán de exploración era un increíble aliciente.

— ¿Cómo van tus análisis? —preguntó Khan apareciendo de improviso de dentro de una de las cuevas, con el cadáver de algo parecido a un búfalo excesivamente colmilludo en brazos. Mark le seguía, pálido y sudoroso.

—He demarcado las zonas seguras para construcciones en el mapa, señor—explicó Alexandro sin inmutarse por el cadáver—. Son estas señaladas en verde—indicó en una tablet—. Las zonas en amarillo suelen ser sísmicas y admiten construcciones diseñadas para tal fin, y bueno, las rojas indican actividad volcánica—explicó—. En imposible vivir o construir algo en ellas, quizás alguna central térmica pero nada más.

—Bien, es bueno saber que cerca del 80% de la superficie terrestre es apta para la construcción—afirmó Khan—. Continua tu trabajo, llevaré la cena al campamento—indicó el cadáver—. Perfectamente comestible, odio los replicadores y su comida artificial.

—No comeré algo que intentó matarme—gimió Mark.

—Lo harás—susurró Khan fulminándolo con la mirada—. Tú insististe en seguirme.

—Lo hice, pero no sabía que cazaríamos algo tan…

— ¿Colmilludo? —opinó Alexandro—. Puedes ayudarme, oh que modales, soy Alexandro, geólogo—se presentó extendiendo una mano que Mark no dudó en estrechar con entusiasmo.

—Soy Mark, doctor en historia.

—Nada como conocer el pasado para construir un buen futuro—sentenció Alexandro sin soltar la mano de Mark. Khan gruñó algo por lo bajo y Mark se apresuró a soltar la mano de Alexandro.

—Creo, creo que mejor voy con Khan y…

—Quédate con él, después de todo, no serás de mucha ayuda—cedió Khan luchando contra todos los impulsos que trataban de obligarlo a arrastrar a Mark lejos de ahí. No era correcto y debía dar cierto espacio a Mark, no podía mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo todo el tiempo, aunque lo desease.

—Si eso deseas…—Mark vio interrumpidas sus palabras por un beso fogoso de Khan contra sus labios, pronto, estuvo deleitado por el fuerte sabor de Khan danzando contra su lengua, el sabor a sudor de sus labios y el propio en un baile erótico que Alexandro detuvo con un carraspeo.

—Creo que entendí el punto—afirmó sonrojado—. No se preocupe señor, cuidaré de él—prometió.

—Yo cuido de él—bufó Khan sacando el pecho. A cada instante crecía la sensación de que el haberle dado permiso a Mark para explorar con Alexandro era una muy mala idea.

—Puedo cuidarme solo—protestó Mark zafándose de los brazos de Khan.

Khan alzó una ceja y sus ojos brillaron durante unos segundos, Mark se encogió un poco ante aquella mirada, estaba haciendo méritos para una noche terriblemente placentera y no sabía si aquello le excitaba o aterraba, quizás sentía ambos sentimientos a partes iguales.

—Tráelo de vuelta a las 1800, la temperatura empieza a descender en ese punto—indicó Khan antes de darse vuelta y echar a andar hacia el campamento.

—Si que es dominante—rió Alexandro echando a andar en dirección contraria.

—No tienes ni idea—contestó Mark aliviado siguiendo los pasos de Alexandro.

— ¿Es tu novio?

—Algo así.

—Pareces su esclavo—opinó Alexandro mientras entraba a una de las cavernas—. Lo siento, eso no fue apropiado—se disculpó.

—No, esta bien, a veces creo que lo soy—suspiró Mark tomando asiento sobre una roca, empezaba a ser agradable el compartir con alguien más que no fueran Khan o la tripulación de la Hurakan— ¿Estarás mucho tiempo en esta cueva? Necesito descansar.

—Oh si, adelante, descansa, sólo vigila en caso de que la cueva no este deshabitada—indicó Alexandro dando palmadas a su phaser para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Mark asintió y tomó el suyo con seguridad.

Mark fijó su mirada al fondo de la cueva, ansioso por esperar algún movimiento extraño desde su interior.

—No estés tan tenso—rió Alexandro con los ojos fijos en su tricorder—. Dime, ¿Fuiste tu quien liberó a Khan?

—Si, algo así supongo—admitió Mark.

— ¿Algo así? —inquirió el geólogo mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Es difícil de explicar—Mark se removió incómodo, algo en esos ojos azules le transmitía confianza, pero no se sentía seguro explicando su condición ni si eso era lo mejor.

—Bien, no indagaré—rió Alexandro—. Debemos irnos, aun quedan cuevas por explorar y pronto empezará a bajar la temperatura.

Mark asintió y siguió a Alexandro fuera, pasaron el tiempo entre cuevas y rocas curiosas, llenas de minerales nuevos y conocidos, algunas incluso brillaban como joyas.

—Toma—ofreció Alexandro tendiendo una de esas piedrecillas brillantes a Mark.

—Es hermosa—admitió Mark mirándola a contra luz, el sol se estaba poniendo, dándole nuevas tonalidades, con su luz mortecina, a aquella piedra azul marino.

—Se hace tarde, empieza ha hacer frío, regresemos—indicó Alexandro mirando su reloj.

—No es tan… ¡Mierda! —exclamó Mark guardando la piedra en su bolsillo—. Con razón empezaba a hacer frío.

— ¿Tienes toque de queda? —sonrió burlón el geólogo ayudándolo a bajar de las rocas—. El campamento queda a media hora de camino, no nos hemos atrasado tanto y no hace frío en exceso.

—No entiendes, Khan dijo una hora y…

—Eres un sometido—continuó Alexandro con sus burlas—. No corras, te hará mal—indicó a un apresurado Mark.

—Son casi las 1900, estará, oh dios, estará furioso—gimió Mark llevando las manos a sus cabellos sucios de tierra.

—No podemos correr—suspiró Alexandro—. Seguro entenderá.

—No lo hará, me va a matar—gimoteó el joven historiador.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, lo hará conmigo primero—le picó Alexandro adelantándolo por el camino que previamente habían recorrido, caminando de espaldas para mofarse mejor.

—Si, y luego se divertirá, lo hará de manera lenta y sádica y…

—Quizás primero me arranque las uñas y los cabellos—opinó Alexandro.

— ¡Aagghhh eso es horrible!—exclamó Mark sin poder contener las risas.

—Eres historiador, conoces todas las torturas antiguas, cuéntame alguna para darle ideas a Khan.

Así, entre risas y bromas un tanto macabras Alexandro borró de la mente de Mark toda preocupación por la ira de Khan, la cual, seguramente estaba por caer sobre ambos.

—Ya que les divierte tanto…—dijo una fría voz.

—Oh dios—jadeó Mark deteniendo su caminar, habían llegado al campamento, todos los colonos se encontraban ya en las grandes, como cabañas, tiendas climatizadas, Khan era el único que estaba fuera, esperando por ellos frente a una enorme fogata.

—Puedo explicarlo señor, investigaba unas cuevas y el tiempo…

—Esta bien, Alexandro, no tengo problemas contigo—siseó Khan, su tono indicaba lo contrario, pero no podía lanzarse sobre Alexandro, tenía una norma que cumplir—. Ve a tu tienda—ordenó, señalándola con un ademán de su cabeza.

—Si, señor—suspiró Alexandro, dio una mirada de conmiseración a Mark y se alejó cabizbajo.

— ¿Cuál prefieres? —interrogó Khan a Mark rodeándole los hombros con uno de sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Empezó a caminar y lo guió hasta la tienda principal, la cual sólo sería habitada por ellos dos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Mark, sabiendo que aquello era sólo una pantomima y en cuanto la puerta de la tienda se cerrase tras su espalda estaría en serios problemas.

— El potro, el trono, la dama de hierro—enumeró Khan cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Oh bueno, es una difícil decisión—Mark tragó con dificultad, casi gimió cuando, de improviso, Khan lo empujó hasta una mesa cercana y con sorprendente fuerza lo sentó sobre ella— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó aterrado.

—Oh, yo lo sentiré más, créeme—aseguró Khan con suavidad acercando su rostro al del joven.

—El tiempo pasó y…—Khan se alejó hasta un estante cercano y empezó a rebuscar en el.

—Continua, soy alguien justo y siempre escucho todos los testimonios—indicó, desenfadado.

—Pues, eso, el tiempo pasó y cuando Alexandro y yo nos dimos cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo—admitió, cabizbajo. Khan regresó hasta su posición y la curiosidad lo obligó a subir la mirada, había demasiado silencio.

—Triox—explicó Khan señalando la hypospray que llevaba en la mano. Mark asintió y se quedó muy quieto, esperando que Khan le apuñalara con el aparato o algo parecido, sin embargo a penas y sintió la descarga del mismo en su cuello—. Tenías los labios ligeramente azules—indicó, dejando el aparato de lado, luego con sus dedos delineó los labios de Mark hasta que estos recuperaron su color— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No—mintió Mark, siendo traicionado por un leve gruñido de su estómago. Khan lo escuchó y sonrió.

—Parece que si, no me mientas—advirtió, dirigiéndose a la cocina de la tienda, ubicada en la sala contigua.

Mark se removió, incómodo, sobre la mesa, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría luego, porque seguramente no sería bueno, Khan estaba conteniéndose.

—Ten, una mujer preparó este platillo especialmente para nosotros, comí mi parte y dejé la tuya en la cocina para que se mantuviera caliente mientras regresabas—Khan regresó, con un plato en las manos, lleno con ensalada y un enorme y jugoso bistec de carne—. Baja de la mesa, no comerás ahí sentado.

"**Ahí está, indicando la falta"**, gimió el cerebro de Mark.

Mark bajó de la mesa, deseando poder controlar el temblor de sus piernas, tomó asiento y Khan colocó el plato frente a él.

—Come—ordenó, tomando asiento justo al frente.

"**Dios me libre"**, pensó Mark empezando a cortar el filete, le costaba hacerlo ya que sus manos temblaban.

— ¿Tienes frío? —inquirió Khan con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios.

—No, estoy bien.

—Entonces será por el frío que has pasado fuera—teorizó Khan repantigándose en la silla.

—No pasé frío afuera—contestó Mark forzando al trozo de filete a bajar por su garganta, tenía hambre, pero los nudos ubicados en su estómago y garganta no parecían naturales.

— ¿No? Curioso, porque casi empezábamos a estar a -10 ºC.

—No me di cuenta.

Khan asintió, sin apartar la mirada. Mark continuó comiendo hasta que la tensión fue demasiada.

—No puedo con esto—admitió, dejando el plato lejos de si, prefería tener hambre luego que el seguir aguantando los nervios provocados por la anticipación. Su propio cuerpo incluso, estaba más sensible, el mero contacto con la silla le recordaba el poder que tenía Khan sobre él.

— Comiste muy poco—suspiró Khan retirando el plato para tirar su contenido a la basura.

—Así estoy bien—mintió Mark.

—Lo estas haciendo peor—advirtió Khan mientras se lavaba las manos, sus dedos largos y pálidos se frotaban entre si, lubricados por el jabón, Mark tuvo que pisarse a si mismo para apartar la mirada.

—Yo…

—Te di una oportunidad para explicarte, ya la usaste, ahora—empezó Khan tomando asiento en la mesa, frente a Mark, quien trató de alejar la silla. La mano firme de Khan la detuvo y sus ojos brillaron en advertencia—. Es mi turno.

Mark asintió, a punto de desmayarse, no deseaba aquella situación a nadie, no por el temor o el estrés, si no porque Khan era sólo suyo.

—Llegaste tarde—Mark trató de interrumpir, sin embargo se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo—. Te di una hora de llegada, una hora segura, para que estuvieras a salvo, a mi lado, en el campamento—explicó Khan con suavidad, Mark se encogió en su sitio, esperando la explosión— ¡Por tanto no comprendo como es que dejaste pasar el tiempo! ¡Este planeta es peligroso para ti! ¡Existen toques de queda por las bajas temperaturas, pudiste quedar congelado en algún lugar!

Mark respiró aliviado, un Khan furioso era algo a lo que estaba más acostumbrado.

— ¡Pudiste comunicarte y explicarme la situación! —Mark se dio una palmada mental en el rostro ¡El comunicador! ¡Que idiota! —. Seguro estabas muy entretenido con Alexander.

"**Khan celoso, mala señal"**, indicó su cerebro.

—Explorábamos las cuevas que están tras el lago, no vimos el paso del tiempo, lo siento—Mark respiraba entrecortadamente, nervioso, aterrado en realidad. Bajó la mirada y se entretuvo detallando sus botas altas llenas de barro como si fueran lo más interesante del universo.

—Me has desobedecido—ronroneó Khan tomándole de la barbilla para alzar su mirada.

—Lo se, lo siento, no se repetirá, lo juro—prometió entre tartamudeos. Khan le sondeó con la mirada, serio, luego suspiró, cerró los ojos como si estuviera agotado y le soltó.

—Bien, asunto arreglado—Khan bajó de la mesa—. Ve a darte un baño—ordenó—. Y duerme. Yo redactaré algunas leyes y revisaré los informes de los científicos.

—Si, señor.

"**Bien, eso no estuvo tan mal"**, se dijo Mark mientras arrojaba la ropa sucia por el ducto de la lavandería y guardaba la piedra preciosa en su mesa de noche. Estiró sus músculos y entró a la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente y el jabón como nunca antes lo había echo, estaba harto de las duchas sónicas de las naves.

Al salir fue conciente del frío, a pesar de tener la calefacción encendida al máximo, este aún se colaba por las paredes de titanio aislado térmicamente, era algo imposible, pero estaba pasando.

—Supongo que me pondré pijama, ni loco duermo desnudo, Khan lo entenderá—se mintió a si mismo mientras sacaba un esponjoso y mullido pijama de uno de los closets de la habitación.

Tan pronto su cuerpo hizo contacto con las sábanas y el colchón, cerró sus ojos y cayó en un cómodo sueño que duró horas, o al menos eso creyó Mark.

—Creí que te había dado una regla para seguir al dormir—susurró con suavidad una voz tras su espalda. Mark abrió los ojos de golpe, los dedos de Khan recorrían su abdomen con lentitud, delineando los poco marcados músculos de la zona.

—Hacía frío—justificó Mark pegando su cuerpo al de Khan sin pudor alguno, sintiéndole desnudo.

—Creí que no te afectaba—rió el superhombre en su oreja antes de pasar la lengua por el lóbulo con excesiva lentitud.

—Si, si lo hace, ahora hace demasiado frío afuera.

— ¿Cuestionas mi capacidad para darte calor? —la suavidad en la voz de Khan le puso la piel de gallina a Mark.

—No, sólo digo la verdad, hace mucho frío para estar desnudo.

—Pues si…aguantaste un buen rato afuera…

— ¡Hacía -10 ºC no -50 ºC! —exclamó Mark interrumpiendo a Khan.

—Los números me dan igual—siseó Khan aferrando en un puño parte de la camisa del pijama con fuerza. De un jalón rompió la prenda, apretando con sus frías manos los pectorales de Mark—. Sabes, has estado haciendo meritos para esto desde que estábamos en la Hurakan.

— ¡Dios! Khan, no, estoy cansado, hace frío, no ahora—gimió Mark sin control.

— ¿No? —a la camisa del pijama siguieron el pantalón y los boxer de Mark, todas las prendas convertidas en jirones bajo las sábanas.

—No.

—No puedes negarte, no puedes negar un castigo, este simplemente se da—la voz de Khan era oscura y aquello encendió a Mark.

—Pero, me habías perdonado—jadeó Mark.

"**¿Pero que clase de enfermo soy?"**, gimió en su mente, estaba imposiblemente duro, y Khan a penas lo había tocado. Por otra parte, el contacto con la cálida piel del superhombre era casi hipnotizante.

—Oh, si, ahora lo recuerdo, obtuviste mi perdón, pero siempre es necesario un…refuerzo positivo—Khan extendió tres dedos frente a la boca de Mark, una orden muda que mas le valía cumplir.

—No, no creo que sea necesario, es decir, entendí el punto—musitó Mark a la carrera, tratando de ignorar los blancos dedos que se mostraban indolentes frente a su boca.

—No, no lo has entendido—Khan rozó su miembro entre las nalgas de Mark—. ¿Quieres que sea rudo? —presionó sus dedos contra los labios de Mark—. No doy segundas oportunidades y estoy otorgándole una concesión a tu castigo—amenazó con un suave ronroneo. Mark brincó en su sitio y se apresuró a llevar los dedos a su boca, sintiendo como le acariciaban su cavidad, como simulaban penetrarle. Sin poder evitarlo gimió y trató de darse vuelta, deseaba un beso, deseaba tocar a Khan—. No, no, ya soy bastante benévolo.

—Por favor—dijo, aún con los dedos dentro de su boca.

—No, sólo una concesión—el pecho de Khan vibró por la risa, conteniendo los intentos de Mark por girarse apretando su brazo libre contra el pecho del historiador.

—Pero…

—Suficiente—sentenció Khan sacando sus dedos de la boca de Mark, divertido por el gemido de protesta del mismo—. No, no tienes derecho a quejarte—su mano bajó por la espalda de Mark hasta llegar a su entrada con exacerbada lentitud—. Te gusta que sea así—metió un dedo sin avisar, por lo que Mark arqueó su espalda por la sorpresa y el dolor—. Te gusta te domine, te gusta sentir mi peso sobre tu cuerpo, mi virilidad, mi poder—enunció con voz grave.

—K…Khan, oh, ahí—gimoteó Mark empezando a sudar.

—Esto no es para tu disfrute—un nuevo dedo se abrió paso dentro de Mark, quien sólo alcanzó a morderse la mano para acallar los gemidos—. No, no te lastimes—Khan tomó la mano de Mark y la llevo hasta su boca, para después lamer la herida.

—Aaaggg, detente por favor, oh dios, detente—jadeaba Mark.

—No—satisfecho al ver que la herida no sangraba más soltó la mano de Mark—. Tienes prohibido tocarte, si lo haces te dejaré así, caliente, sudado, abierto para mi.

—No, no lo haré, ¡Oh! ¡Ah! —la mano libre de Khan empezó a masturbarlo, rápido, sin pausa, su único objetivo era lograr llevar a Mark a su orgasmo, sin detenerse en el placer—. No, ahora no.

—Vente para mi—un tercer dedo entró en Mark, golpeando con los otros dos la próstata del historiador sin ningún tipo de tregua.

— ¡Khan! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Khan! —finalmente las sensaciones fueron demasiado para Mark, acabando con él perdido en un orgasmo rápido y abundante—. Maldición—gimió, tratando de doblarse sobre si mismo para preservar el calor y el agradable cosquilleo de su cuerpo.

—Eso fue, perfecto—la voz de Khan sonó oscura y lujuriosa, soltó a Mark y embadurnó su miembro con la semilla del joven. Sacó los dedos del interior de Mark y posicionó su pene en la entrada, presionando, haciéndose notar, Mark apenas protestó, inmóvil, esperando una embestida brutal que no tardo en llegar.

— ¡Aaaagggg! Khan, eso… eso dolió—gimió entre jadeos, demasiado débil para moverse.

—Lo se—Khan acarició la espalda de Mark con suavidad, disculpando su arranque explosivo.

—Esta bien, no es para tanto—contestó Mark comprensivo.

—Por supuesto que esta bien, tu y yo, mezclados, dentro de ti—susurró el superhombre empezando a moverse.

—Eso sonó sucio.

—No sabes lo que es ser sucio—se burló Khan acelerando su movimiento.

Mark cerró los ojos, concentrado en el vaivén del miembro de Khan en su interior, en la fricción, se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo y algo le decía que Khan no iba a aliviarle en esa ocasión.

…

Un nuevo día llegó al planeta, demasiado rápido para el gusto de algunos, quienes sentían en sus cuerpos los estragos de las actividades, tanto de investigación como de otra índole, realizadas el día anterior.

—Cierra las cortinas—gimió Mark ocultando el rostro bajo una almohada.

—Ya amaneció y hay mucho trabajo que hacer hoy—gritó Khan desde el baño.

"**Maldito bastardo, como el no durmió con una molesta erección pulsando contra las sábanas"**, agradeciendo que Khan no podía leer sus pensamientos, Mark estiró su cuerpo agarrotado, bostezó y procedió a levantarse, observando, al darse vuelta, los estragos que Khan había echo con su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación.

—Ven a bañarte—ordenó Khan por sobre el ruido de la ducha.

—Claro, para regodearte en lo que has echo—gruñó mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el baño—. Eso es un poquito enfermo.

—Me gusta marcarte, eres mío—ronroneó Khan jalándolo de un brazo hasta tenerlo bajo el chorro de la ducha—. Un bonito diseño—aceptó, recorriendo con sus largos dedos las marcas que adornaban la espalda y el cuello de Mark.

—Deberé taparme con bufanda para que no vean…

—No—rugió Khan estampándolo contra la pared—. No cubrirás nada.

—Pero…

—Además—continuó Khan enjabonando a Mark, paseando sus dedos por su espalda y trasero, quitando los rastros de las actividades de la noche—. Durante el día se sienten temperaturas que van desde los 30 hasta los 37 ºC.

—Genial—cedió Mark sonrojado por lo íntimo de la situación.

—Acaso, ¿Te importa lo que piensen? —cuestionó el superhombre llevando a Mark bajo el agua para aclararle el jabón.

—Pues…no, en realidad no.

—Entonces no hay problema—Khan cerró el grifo y tomó su toalla para secarse, empezando por su cabello—. Sécate—ordenó a Mark arrojándole una toalla limpia y seca.

—Esto—murmuró Mark entre dientes, notando como una erección pulsaba alegre sobre su ingle.

—Oh, lo siento, ya nos bañamos, no hay que desperdiciar el agua—sentenció Khan con malicia—. En la cocina en tres minutos—ordenó al salir—. Y no te molestes en hacerlo rápido, sabré si te has tocado.

Mark presionó su cabeza contra la pared, tratando de aliviar, con su frescor, los calientes pensamientos que poblaban su mente. Tras unos segundos se apartó y corrió a la habitación, busco ropa ligera y se vistió.

—Desayuna—ordenó Khan colocando un plato rebosante de huevos y tocino frente a Mark—. Tus costillas se notan, comes poco. Vigilaré que acabes el plato.

Mark asintió y empezó a comer, notando que todo era de replicador y que sabía potentemente a hierro.

— ¿Has…Has hackeado mi cuenta para el replicador? —preguntó a Khan tratando de tragar.

—Si—el superhombre se encogió de hombros, concentrado en devorar su comida.

—Sabe horrible.

—Hasta que recuperes peso comerás de esa manera, es mi última palabra.

En esos momentos sonó el timbre.

—Adelante—gruñó Khan limpiando sus labios.

Alexandro entró a la sala con paso seguro, sus ojos brillaban, nerviosos, pero se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Khan levantándose de la silla.

—Venía a buscar a Mark, señor, es un excelente ayudante y ayer avancé mucho gracias a él—explicó Alexandro manteniendo la mirada fija en Khan, algo que sorprendió a Mark ya que Khan parecía querer destruirlo sólo con los ojos.

—Ya salgo, Alex, ¿Puedo decirte así? —rió Mark dejando el plato a medio acabar.

—Si, claro, adelante—Alex se apartó para dejar salir a Mark primero, sonrió a Khan y salió tras el historiador.

—Oh, santo cielo, lo he desafiado—gimió para si Mark una vez se vio fuera de la tienda. Había salido como poseído por un hechizo, al lado de Alexandro, era perfectamente capaz de retar a Khan, de desobedecerlo sin temer por su vida.

—Creo que estuvo bien—susurró Alex en su oído, regalándole una brillante sonrisa—. Vamos a las cuevas, ¿Llevas tu phaser y tricorder?

—Por supuesto—afirmó Mark señalando su cinturón.

Khan los observó marchar a través de la ventana, su día sería largo y tedioso, con todas esas cosas que organizar, pero no podía apartar de su mente los celos que aquel italiano le ocasionaban. No quería verlo cerca de Mark, por muy feliz que hiciera al joven historiador. Con un gruñido se apartó de la ventana, notando como sus dedos habían quedado grabados en el marco.

…

El cantar de misteriosos pájaros llenaba el bosque y los rayos del joven sol se colaban por entre las ramas de los árboles, calentando lentamente el frío suelo, llenándolo de charcos que ambos hombres pisaban en su marcha al lago.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te torturó anoche? —preguntó Alexandro con sorna.

—No tienes ni idea—contestó Mark sonrojado.

—Oh, si lo hizo, bien—el geólogo carraspeó, incómodo sin saber el motivo—. Imagino que estuvo mal.

—No, en realidad, estuvo bien.

— ¿Lo hace bien? —inquirió Alex con fingido asco, al menos en parte, en su voz.

—Es superior—Mark saltó un tronco con torpeza—. No logro habituarme a esta gravedad—admitió, sorprendido por haber manejado solo la situación, en cualquier otra circunstancia Khan lo habría sostenido.

—Oh, no digas "Superior" imagino muchas cosas—Alex fingió arcadas—. Camina con cuidado, no quiero que Khan me azote por permitir que su principito se raspe las rodillas.

—Calla—exigió Mark entre risas, tomando nieve semi derretida del suelo y usándola como munición contra Alex.

—Ey, es limpia—se quejó Alex limpiando el lodo de su camisa.

Continuaron su marcha en silencio, Alexandro no paraba de darle vueltas a la palabra "Superior", francamente, debía admitir que Mark le atraía, era dulce e inocente, tierno, pero era el novio de Khan Nonien Singh, ¿Cómo podía competir contra eso? Incluso si lograba hacerse un espacio en el corazón de Mark, Khan podía tomarlo muy mal.

—Llegamos a tus preciadas cuevas—señaló Mark subiendo por las rocas.

—Si, vaya, el lago se ve hermoso desde aquí.

Fijaron sus miradas en la cristalina agua del lago, los peces estaban muy activos, parecían formar pequeños remolinos de colores y la brisa apenas perturbaba la superficie del mismo, permitiéndole lucir el aspecto de un espejo.

—Nadaremos—prometió Alexandro—. Luego de estudiar cierta formación rocosa que noté anoche.

…

Las alarmas rompieron la quietud de las dos naves que se encontraban en órbita en el planeta, John voló hasta su puesto y lanzó un juramento por lo bajo, abriendo un canal para comunicarse con la Enterprise.

—Una tormenta se acerca al campamento—anunció— ¿Pueden corroborar los datos?

—Enseguida, doctor—afirmó Jim girando en su silla para dar una mirada a Spock.

—Cerca de 50 kilómetros de radio, vientos de hasta 200 kilómetros por hora, presenta una fuerte carga eléctrica y temperaturas por debajo de cero—anunció el Vulcano con voz neutra.

—Avisa a la colonia—ordenó Kirk.

—Subiré a Sherlock y a Molly, están investigando una bahía ubicada a unos kilómetros del campamento—John empezó a teclear furiosamente contra su consola, transfiriendo los controles del transportador a su estación.

—Su alférez se encuentra con nosotros—explicó Jim con afabilidad.

—Bien, ya están a salvo dentro de la nave—suspiró John dejándose caer en su silla— ¿Y la colonia?

—Khan ha informado que ha reunido a los colonos en sus tiendas, todos tienen la orden de asegurarlas contra los vientos—anunció Uhura desde su estación.

—Eso fue rápido—jadeó John.

…

Mark observaba como Alexandro nadaba en el lago, parecía un tritón en el agua, sus movimientos eran menos gráciles y fluidos que los de Khan, pero era casi tan hermoso como el superhombre.

—Vamos, entra al agua—le instó Alexander salpicándolo con agua.

—No lo creo, me siento cómodo sentado en la orilla.

—Cobarde—se burló el geólogo—. Vamos, ¿Tienes miedo de nadar desnudo? No tienes nada que yo no ¡Miedoso!

—Eso no te lo permitiré.

Olvidando las marcas de su cuerpo Mark se desvistió ante la mirada de Alex, quien no pudo esconder un jadeo producido por la sorpresa. Mark se lanzó al agua y nadó hasta la posición de Alexandro.

—Cuando dijiste que te había castigado…no mentías—siseó Alex señalando algunas marcas en el pecho de Mark.

— ¿Esto? Ha veces es peor—tal fue el tono desenfadado en la voz de Mark que Alex gruñó en desaprobación.

—No esta bien que haga eso—sentenció.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mark con inocencia.

—Porque te lastima, eso no es correcto—espetó Alex con asco.

—A mi me gusta, es rudo, pero así demuestra su amor.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor—le regañó Alexandro rodando los ojos. Gracias a esa acción notó los negros nubarrones que se acercaban por el oeste.

— ¿Hace frío verdad? —tiritó Mark.

—Maldición, se acerca una tormenta, salgamos del agua y busquemos refugio—ordenó Alex jalando del brazo a Mark.

— ¿No alcanzamos a llegar al campamento? —preguntó Mark luchando con los pantalones.

—No—gimió Alex al sentir sobre su rostro las primeras y frías gotas de lluvia.

—Vayamos a alguna de las cuevas, esas donde descubriste aguas termales.

…

Khan daba vueltas en círculos, Mark estaba solo, a merced de la tormenta, y él se encontraba ahí, encerrado en su cabaña, cuidando de sus colonos, del campamento, ese era el precio de ser un líder.

—Señor, perderemos los generadores—anunció una joven morena que acababa de volver del exterior, su abrigo se encontraba empapado, incluso estaba congelado en algunas zonas.

—Esta bien, Carla, convoca a cuantos conozcan lo básico de ingeniería, necesitamos mantenerlos encendidos o perderemos la calefacción—ordenó, saliendo tras Carla al exterior.

—Los iones de la tormenta impiden cualquier transporte, señor, estaríamos condenados—gritó Carla para hacerse oír por encima del rugir de la tormenta.

…

—Esto esta mal—gimió Mark notando como las aguas termales empezaban a congelarse—. Esto no debería estar pasando—gimió, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—El frío es demasiado intenso, el agua apenas se conserva líquida por el calor de la corteza terrestre—exclamó Alex tomando asiento junto al pequeño pozo de agua hirviente—. Quizás, debamos abrazarnos, ya sabes, mantener el calor.

Mark alzó la mirada, respirando con dificultad y muy nervioso, asintió a la idea del geólogo. Alexandro sonrió a Mark con candidez y le estrechó en sus brazos fuertes y seguros, sus ojos transmitían calma y su cuerpo un calor deseado y necesario en aquellas circunstancias adversas Mark no podía evitar comparar y aquello le estaba llevando por un muy mal camino.

Sentado entre las piernas de Alexandro, no podía evitar pensar que era el polo opuesto a Khan, el joven doctor en geología era brillante, amable, sus maneras para con él eran suaves, no tenía motivos para temerle, cosa que no sucedía con Khan. Con el superhombre siempre tenía que andarse con cuidado, cualquier palabra fuera de lugar, acarreaba consecuencias.

"**Pero, ¿En verdad eso me molesta?"**

—Mark, se que nos conocemos poco—empezó Alexandro, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del historiador—. Pero quisiera que me permitieras demostrarte lo que pierdes al estar con Khan, lo que yo podría darte.

—Alex yo, no puedo hacer eso.

—Claro que puedes, ¿Antes de Khan hubo alguien más? ¿Alguien que te enseñara como amar?

—Pues—Mark hizo memoria, tratando de acceder a esos recuerdos impuestos por las máquinas del hospital donde lo criaron, sin embargo, se hacían borrosos, como si alguien los hubiera suprimido, y no le extrañaba, quizás lo habían echo para que sólo amara a Khan—. Sólo los líos usuales de la Academia—mintió.

—Entonces, no sabes lo que es amar—sentenció Alexandro con convicción—. Si me permites, puedo enseñarte.

—Alex no puedo ponerte en esa posición de peligro, no puedo permitir que Khan te…

Alexandro interrumpió las palabras de Mark con una rápida sonrisa sincera, y unió sus labios con suavidad, deleitándose con el sabor del joven historiador, quien jadeó quedamente, contestando al beso, rozando con lentitud aquellos labios gruesos y varoniles.

— ¡Nhnng! —gimió, al sentir la lengua de Alexandro tratando de entrar a su boca. Lo permitió tras unos segundos de vacilación, disfrutando de la suave invasión a su boca, aquella lengua no era demandante, sólo acariciaba la suya con delicadeza.

Alexandro rompió el beso y bajó lentamente al cuello de Mark, dejándose llevar por la pasión empezó a besarlo hasta detenerse en un punto detrás de su mandíbula, donde empezó a succionar con fuerza, arrancando largos gemidos a Mark.

—Ahora tienes algo para recordarme—jadeó Alexandro al separarse.

— ¡Oh dios mío!—exclamó Mark enterrando la cabeza entre las piernas.

—Tranquilo, puedes pensarlo con calma—Alexandro acarició tiernamente la espalda de Mark con los dedos—. Creo que la tormenta ha amainado, deberíamos tratar de regresar al campamento.

Mark asintió, nada le apetecía más que alejarse de Alexandro, debía hacerlo, su presencia le confundía.

…

Tras un viaje accidentado y húmedo, los vientos habían amainado, pero aún caía agua nieve de las oscuras nubes que encapotaban el cielo. El frío líquido chocaba contra la piel desnuda de sus brazos y era difícilmente detenido por aquella ropa fina que habían decidido vestir.

Dando un grito de alivio abrieron la puerta de la tienda principal, deseosos del calor que se colaba desde el interior. Khan se encontraba solo en la sala, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el exterior, Mark estornudó y llamó su atención.

Khan giró rápidamente hacia Mark, encontrándole empapado por la nieve y la lluvia, tiritando hasta más no poder. A su lado, Alexandro estaba en iguales condiciones, manteniéndose en pie gracias a pura fuerza de voluntad, y aun así, atravesaba a Khan con la mirada, altivo, seguro de si mismo. En ese momento, todos los nervios que había sentido el superhombre desde que había visto a Mark desaparecer por la puerta de entrada estallaron en su pecho como una súper nova.

—Ve a la cabaña médica—ordenó a Alex con suavidad. Una que sólo dejaba entrever su enojo.

—Si señor—tartamudeo Alex ante el poder que parecía desprender su gobernante. Lanzó una mirada de disculpas a Mark y salió de la cabaña, cabizbajo. No podía protegerlo de todo, al menos, no de Khan, sólo de pensarlo sus rodillas se aflojaban y empezaba a temblar.

Con Alexandro lejos, Mark perdió todo el color que aún mantenía su piel, Khan estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, le examinaba usando sus sentidos.

—Ven al baño—indicó Khan tomándolo de los hombros para guiarlo, ocultando su alivio por tenerlo en casa.

—Se, se donde esta—Mark temblaba, en parte por el frío, en parte por el miedo a Khan.

—Tienes hipotermia—dictaminó Khan mientras le desvestía, rozando intencionadamente la piel desnuda con la yema de sus dedos. Mark ya estaba a salvo.

—Oh por dios—jadeó Mark al sentir los dedos de Khan recorriéndolo.

Khan abrió la ducha y llevó a Mark bajo el agua tibia, aumentando la temperatura poco a poco hasta que el color regresó a la piel de Mark. Un ligero soplo de aire caliente de la calefacción trajo una fragancia a las fosas nasales de Khan, alzando todos sus escudos al conocer a su dueño.

—Hueles a él—gruñó el superhombre entrando al agua, poco le importó estar vestido—.Hueles como ese idiota.

—Me abrazó para ayudar a conservar el calor—explicó Mark a la carrera. Khan inhaló de nuevo, notando algo que sencillamente lo enfureció.

—Oh—la voz de Khan se volvía más oscura a cada sílaba, sus dedos continuaron recorriendo la piel de Mark— ¿Caíste al lago?

—No.

—Entonces no hay otro motivo por el cual tu aliento huela a él—sentenció Khan untando jabón en sus manos.

—Por favor... fue mi culpa, yo...

—Luego—indicó Khan apretando los dientes—. Me contaras luego, sabes soy justo y escucho todos los testimonios—empezó a restregar el jabón por la piel de Mark.

—Pero...

—Detallo las pruebas que existen contra ti—sin poder contenerse Khan apretó una de las nalgas de Mark, arrancándole un gemido, música para sus oídos, sólo **para** sus oídos. Notando una marca extraña en Mark, le obligó a girar la cabeza con rudeza—. Como esta—señaló el cuello del joven, donde el chupetón se marcaba con un color groseramente morado—. Imagino que trataba de agilizar la circulación de tu sangre.

—Por favor—lloriqueó Mark.

—Calla—ordenó Khan con un siseo, controlando sus propios temblores ocasionados por la rabia. El geólogo se había atrevido a marcar a su Mark.

Mark ahogó un sollozo, provocado por el terror, con su puño.

—Quisiera saber que tan grave es—continuó Khan pasando los dedos por entre las nalgas de Mark—. Tu mismo, te lo buscaste—un dedo entró en Mark con suavidad, detallando con su tacto superior la zona. Satisfecho sacó el dedo con rudeza—. Suerte para ti, no te hizo suyo.

— ¡Habrías sabido eso si me hubieras permitido hablar! —gritó Mark ruborizado por el examen.

—Pero no lo tenías—Khan, tomó por los cabellos a Mark y lo obligó a inclinarse, para revisar con la mirada su entrada. Con un bufido de aceptación lo soltó y cerró la ducha—. Sécate.

Mark asintió y salió con paso inseguro de la ducha, tomó una toalla y empezó a secarse. Durante todo ese proceso Khan no le miró, concentrado completamente en controlarse para no saltarle al cuello, al menos no antes de haber escuchado su explicación. Conocía los hechos, mas no el "por qué" y aquello era algo que estaba dispuesto a darle a Mark, aunque todo su cuerpo gritase para que lo reclamase como suyo en esos momentos.

—Listo—susurró Mark tras envolver su cuerpo en un albornoz.

—Espérame en la cama—indicó Khan.

Mark asintió y avanzó a trompicones hasta la cama, donde se escondió bajo la sábana como si esta fuera una tienda de campaña. Ahora que no estaba Khan cerca podía pensar con más claridad y ello sólo le conllevó a sentir culpa.

Había fallado a Khan, él, quien sólo era un clon de su verdadero amor, quien apenas le merecía.

— ¿Qué he echo? —gimió, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

—Eso me pregunto yo—Khan se acercó a la cama, vistiendo un albornoz idéntico al de Mark, azul marino, de paño grueso.

Mark alzó la mirada, Khan estuvo a punto de derrumbarse ante aquellos ojos llorosos y llenos de culpa, pero permaneció firme en su lugar frente a Mark, erguido gracias a los celos y el dolor que la traición producía en su corazón.

—La tormenta nos sorprendió en una de las cuevas más lejanas—empezó Mark—. Alexandro me abrazó para conservar el calor.

Khan asintió, aquello era algo que podía entender y disculpar.

—Durante ese contacto—Mark tragó con dificultad—. Alex confesó sus sentimientos, fue tan dulce, me sentí tan protegido que... —los nudillos de Khan tronaron por culpa de la fuerza con la que los apretaba—.Correspondí a sus besos—bajó la cabeza—. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba marcando mi cuello con su boca.

—Alexandro debe darle gracias a Kirk—empezó Khan con la voz oscura, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y miraba hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo—. Esta vivo gracias a una tonta norma impuesta por Kirk, porque si no, ten por seguro que ahora estaría muerto.

La firmeza con la que Khan pronunció aquellas palabras hizo llorar a Mark.

—Aunque en estas colonizaciones pueden ocurrir accidentes—Khan alargó la sílaba de la última palabra

—No, por favor, no lo lastimes, no le hagas nada, no es su culpa—imploró Mark cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

— ¿De quien si no? —inquirió Khan ladeando la cabeza.

—Mía—susurró Mark, le debía aquello a Alexandro, el geólogo le había salvado la vida, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era asumir toda culpa así como sus consecuencias.

Khan sonrió de lado, aquello lo complicaba todo, aquello sólo demostraba que Mark sentía verdadero aprecio por el maldito geólogo italiano.

— ¿Tuya? —ronroneó Khan.

N/A: Si, dije dos capítulos pero me emocioné XD en el siguiente estará la continuación ;) gracias a todos por sus reviews :) un adelanto como regalo de Navidad, Felices Fiestas a todos ^^

_Khan apretó los puños, había tantas cosas que deseaba hacerle a Mark en ese momento, que no contaba con que su débil cuerpo pudiera soportarlo. Por otra parte, se había prometido no lastimarlo jamás._

_—Todos rompen sus promesas—murmuró para si, fulminando a la temblorosa figura de Mark con la mirada—. ¿Sabes?, la norma de Jim Kirk me impide lastimar a los colonos, pero tu, tu no eres un colono._

_…_

_—Te advertí una vez sobre esas palabras en particular—bufó el hombre alzándolo del suelo hasta llevarlo a la altura de sus ojos—. Te dije cuales serían sus consecuencias._

_—Oh dios, no, Khan, por favor—rogó Mark pataleando en el aire._

_— ¿No? —rió Khan con los ojos brillantes— ¿Acaso crees que un "no" me detendrá?_

_Mark bajó la cabeza, temblando de manera incontrolable, su cuerpo vibraba por la anticipación, su cerebro no paraba de mostrarle las mil y un cosas depravadas que podría hacer Khan, sin ningún tipo de autocontrol, con su cuerpo en una noche._

_—Ya no eres tan valiente—dijo con sorna el superhombre._

Cha cha chaaaannnn :3 ¿Reviews?


End file.
